


The road that leads me to you

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Living Together, University Life, family traditions inspired by a manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: It was a road that Jackson never chose.It was a road chosen for Mark.Will this road lead them to each other?





	1. Getting away from you

Mark took a deep breath. This was the first day of his life. He had finally left Japan to be on his own, with the blessings of his parents, of course; with the exception of his brother, Takeshi. Adopted, of course. Mark was leaving Japan to study in the prestigious Seoul National University in South Korea.

“Otosan, Okasan, I’ll be going now,” Mark bowed respectfully to them.

Mark’s mother was tearing up, and was trying her best to not cry but a few stray tears did escape. His father was a strict looking, no nonsense man who did not tolerate nonsense but would let his mother get away with most things like crying in public.

“Mark-kun, take care. Call Okasan if you need anything.”

“Yes, Okasan.”

Mark then turned to his father, “Otosan, arigato. Thank you letting me study somewhere besides Japan.”

“Make us proud, Ryuu.”

His father then leaned in and whispered, “Call your Okasan from time to time okay.”

He then cupped the back of his head, ruffling his hair. Mark smiled and nodded. Regardless how strict he was or how much he didn't tolerate nonsense, Mark knew that he sometimes let him get away with some things. Last, but not least, was his brother, Takeshi. Mark really wanted to get away from him but before he could, Takeshi engulfed him in his embrace, “You tell me if you need anything okay, Ryuu. I’ll come and visit you soon.”

“Okay nii-san.”

The announcement for his flight was announced once again.

“I have to go. I’ll call when I get there,” said Mark as he pulled himself away from his family.

After waving them goodbye, Mark released a sigh of relief. He was finally leaving the nest so to speak. A nest that he settled in after a tragic accident.

 

His name used to be Mark Yi-En Tuan. Now, it was Ryuu Shinoda. He was adopted into the Shinoda family when he was 6 years old. From what he was told, his family was traveling in Japan and met with an accident. It was his Otosan and Okasan that found him. Seeing that nobody came for him nor was there any other family left or they just didn’t want to come forward, the Shinoda’s decided to adopt him. Ever since then, he was known as Ryuu. When he was younger, he had made them call him Mark. But as he got older, he felt like it was better for those around him to call him Ryuu instead. His mother would call him Mark, to remind him that it was his name. For that he was grateful. He was touched when his adopted parents let him enroll in Seoul and registered him as Ryuu Mark Shinoda. No words can express how thankful he was for his parents and their love. Though he can’t say the same about his adopted brother, Takeshi. He loathed Takeshi but he knew he couldn't go against him either as he was the heir of the Shinoda family. Ryuu/Mark was just the adopted child, even though his mother and father never let him feel that way. Although he couldn't say it was the same within the rest of the family, his parents treated them the same and showered them both with the same affection, for which he was grateful for. 

 

Mark took a deep breath when they called the first class passengers to board first. His Okasan made the traveling arrangements and made sure he would at least already have an apartment in Seoul. Even though Mark didn’t want it, she insisted.

“No son of mine is going to sleep in the streets when he arrives in Seoul. Just let Okasan do this okay. It would let me sleep better at night knowing that my baby boy has a roof over his head. You’ve already insisted for us to not give you any allowance so let Okasan do this.”

Mark relented. All his father did was to pull him aside and gave him a black card. Mark was hesitant to take it.

“Ryuu, I know you don’t want any allowance. This is for emergencies. It will make your Okasan and I feel better to know you have some emergency money. I know you have some money saved up but there will come a time that you might need more especially when you haven’t even found a part time job yet.”

“Otosan…”

“Just take it Ryuu. You may not be born from my flesh but you are born in my heart. That makes you my son.”

Mark was touched. In all his years of staying with them, it was the first time he heard his father said that to him personally.

“Arigato Otosan.”

Mark put on his headphones once they were in the air. 

 

 

A few months later, Mark was washing the last of the dishes when his boss, Mr Choi walked in, “Mark, don’t you have a class at 2pm?”

Mark looked at his watch, “Oh, fish. I do.”

He quickly finished the last of the plates before rushing to take off his apron and to take his bag and skateboard.

“Mr Choi! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Mr Choi chuckled, “Be careful there, Mark.”

Mark was on his skateboard, hoping that he would not be late for his class. Just 6 months ago, he came over to Seoul to take the Korean language classes and also some Korean culture lessons to add to what he has already learn back home in Japan. He had managed to find a job near the university, washing dishes and serving food in a small Korean restaurant. It wasn’t much but he got to eat there during his shifts and the owner always gave him big portions and also let him took home the leftovers if he was doing the night shift. It helped him out financially. So far, he didn’t really have to use the credit card that his father had given him though he knew that they had put his allowance there in case he needed it. He didn’t want to be a burden to them anymore than he is. He made sure he calls his mother from time to time and texted his father. He didn’t want to have anything to do with his brother.

 

Mark was almost late because some good looking guy decided to stand in the way of the door to flirt with a girl. If it wasn’t for his friends pulling the boy with them, Mark would be late. He took a seat in the middle of the class, just in time to see their professor walking in.

“Morning class. I am Professor JYP. This is the creative writing class. I assure you, it will not only be writing. I might just add a thing or two.”

“Nice!” a voice rang out.

JYP looked to the back, “And you are?”

Mark turned to see who the owner of the voice was. It was the good looking guy’s voice.

“Hi prof! My name is Jackson Wang.”

“Okay Mr Wang. Now shut up while I take the rest of the class’s attendance.”

Jackson grinned and gave him a mock salute with his friends laughing at him. The professor rattled off the names until he reached Mark’s name.

“Ryuu Mark Shinoda.”

“Present,” as Mark raised his hand.

“Interesting name. Something that one don’t normally see.”

Mark kept quiet. He really didn’t want to answer what he thought the Professor was going to asked.  Mark didn’t want anybody to pity him and he was even less thrilled to want to let people know about his history. He kept his head down. JYP shrugged before continuing his roll call.

 

Class went on for 40 minutes where they spent most of the time getting to know Professor JYP and also the course outline and the books that they should be getting. After the 40 minutes was over, Mark could safely say that he now knew who Jackson and his friends were. The people around him were buzzing with excitement. It would seem like some of them already knew them. The noisy but good looking one was Jackson. His two friends that he always hangs out with was a Lim Jaebeom a.k.a JB and a Park Jinyoung. They were like the holy trinity of the university and apparently had been together since high school. As soon as the bell rang, Mark was rushing to his next class. He didn’t want to be late.

 

 

Jackson Wang was the youngest child to the Wang Dynasty in Hong Kong but his parents sent him to study in Korea because he was mixing with the wrong crowd back at home. At the same time, his parents wanted to expand their business to Korea so it was a good opportunity to relocate that boy and hopefully he would mix with a good crowd. They were relieved when they saw a change in him once he started hanging out with JB and Jinyoung. They had already met his best friends and approved of them. They were glad that he seemed to have settled down which meant the time was near.

 

“Jinyoungie, why did you drag me away from that cute girl just now? I almost got her number,” Jackson whined.

“A few minutes more and you would have gotten in her pants,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes while JB laughed.

Jackson smirked, “Maybe but still.”

They were all sitting at the school yard. They had finished their classes for the day and were just hanging out.

Jinyoung took out a piece of paper and put it on Jackson’s face, “You were blocking the door and our coursemate, a Ryuu Mark couldn’t get in okay.”

Jackson was already busy taking out his phone to text the girl. 

“Sorry Jinyoungie. You lost him,” JB pointing at the now busy Jackson.

“I know right, hyung. Tell me, why are we friends again?”

“Well, he got stuck with us as we rescued his crying face after being bullied,” said JB.

“Hey! I resent that! That wasn’t the case!” Jackson defending himself.

“And now he chooses to listen,” Jinyoung picking up his bag and stands up.

“Duh, Jinyoungie. Duh. Let’s get out of here,” said JB.

“Guys, where are we going?” Jackson chasing after them.

“I want to pick up some books at the mall,” said Jinyoung.

“Cool. I wanna get some records,” said JB.

“Nice. Anna will be there with a couple of friends. It’s a date boys,” said a grinning Jackson.

“Our friend works fast. Nice and it’s only the like an hour after we had woke up ,” JB giving Jackson a high 5.

“Is Yugyeom joining us?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yes he is. I texted him as soon as Anna replied,” Jackson answered.

 

 

Mark was back home after his classes. It was a tiring but exciting day for him. He was a bit shy to meet new people but he did manage to meet one or two of them. In one of his psychology classes, he met a sweet boy name Youngjae. Loud but very sweet. Another friend he made was BamBam. A Thai boy who was studying fashion design in the university. He met BamBam in Korean language class. It was nice to have somebody to struggle with, though BamBam was better since he just said whatever he knew and people around him would kindly correct him. Mark was more on the shy side and would only speak after he arranged the words in his head. Mark took a shower and fixed himself some dinner before settling down in front of the TV. There was no reading assignments yet or any assignments at all so he decided to just take a break for the night after he had gone through the list of books he needs to get. After that, he decided to watch TV. He was in the midst of watching a horror movie when he hears the doorbell rang.

“Coming!” said Mark as he rushes to the front door.

“Ryuu-kun, how are you?”

Mark froze. This wasn’t happening. He came all the way here to get away from him but this nightmare would not let him go.

“Takeshi nii-san? What are you doing here?”

Takeshi smiled as he cupped Mark’s face, drawing his face close, “I told you that I will always come for you. Have you forgotten about that?”

Mark felt like throwing up. Takeshi pushed himself into the house before pulling Mark into his arms.

“Don’t tell me you have forgotten about me so soon?” as he licked the side of Mark’s face.

Mark shuddered in disgust. There was nothing he can do. Takeshi smirked before closing the door.


	2. I don’t want you here

Mark woke up alone on the bed. His body was aching, his hips hurting. His first reflex was to rush into the bathroom and throw up into the toilet bowl. He felt like everything was churning within him and he just had to get rid of it. Next, he put the shower to the highest temperature and just stood underneath it and scrubbed his skin until it was red and raw.  _ At least he was using a condom this time _ . Mark stayed under the shower for a good 20 minutes until he felt cleaner. Next he stripped his bed off the beddings and throws everything including the comforters or duvets or whatever it was called into the washing machine. He hated this. The washing machine drowned his thoughts. 

 

After chucking the washing in the dryer, he prepared himself a simple breakfast before heading out to class. It wasn’t very far from where he was staying as his mother insisted on getting him a place nearby. He was still trying to get rid of whatever icky feeling he was feeling when he saw BamBam waiting for him in front of their favourite coffee shop, holding what looked like two cups of coffee.

“Mork.”

Mark grins, “Morning Bammie.”

“Here’s your chai latte or whatchamacallit,” BamBam announced as he handed over a cup to Mark.

“You’re a lifesaver Bams,” as he took the first sip gratefully.

“You’re all red again, hyung,” as Bam Bam frowned at Mark, touching his arms.

“I think I scrubbed too hard. I thought a spider crawled over me this morning,” Mark explained.

“Euw. It’s a legit reason. I’m surprised you didn’t set yourself on fire.”

They continued talking while walking to the university together. After a while, BamBam waved goodbye to Mark as his class was in the other direction.

“Bye hyung. I’ll see you in the cafe tonight.”

“Okay Bammie. See you later.”

“Oh, can you ask Youngjae hyung to drop by too tonight? I need his help with something.”

“Why don’t you just text him?”

“Well, you are going to the same class with him now right hyung?” Bam Bam wiggling his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes, “Fine. You better get moving. Your class is at the other end of the world.”

BamBam looked at his watch and yelped, “OMG! I’m going to be late. See you later hyung and don’t forget!”

Mark chuckled as he waved at the younger boy.

 

Yugyeom was hanging out with Jackson, JB and Jinyoung when he saw BamBam across the lawn.

“Hyung, that is the cutie I was talking about,” as he pointed him out to them.

“Legs for days Gyeommie. Nice,” Jackson giving his seal of approval to the maknae of the group.

“Then what are you waiting for? Go talk to him,” said Jinyoung as he continued reading his book, totally not seeing how BamBam looked like. JB just stood there smirking at the youngest, “It’s now or never.”

Yugyeom was second guessing himself. He wasn’t sure if this was how he wanted to approach BamBam but with all the hyungs rooting for him, he couldn't lose face now. He saluted them before running off to BamBam’s direction. 

 

Yugyeom was nervous and all so it wasn’t really a surprise that he knocked into BamBam instead of walking up to him suavely, knocking his cup of coffee onto his new leather shoes.

“What the fuck! You made me spill my coffee on my new shoes!” BamBam screeched.

“I-I’m so so-sorry,” Yugyeom stuttered.

Yugyeom was sure Jackson, JB and Jinyoung was laughing at him right now.

“I’ll make it up to you?” said Yugyeom meekly as BamBam glared at him.

It was then he heard his phone ring. BamBam looked at it and started berating at Yugyeom again, “Not only you ruined my new shoes, you now made me late.”

Before Yugyeom could say anything else, BamBam pushed past him and ran toward his class which was probably another 10 minutes away. Yugyeom started walking back to the hyungs dejectedly. They were all in stitches and had no compassion for the youngest as he joined them at the table, head hitting the table repeatedly.

“Well, it wasn’t so bad right? At least you spoke to him,” Jackson trying to lift up his mood.

“Not bad as in running that poor boy’s new shoes and making him late for class? Yeah, not bad at all maknae,” Jinyoung teased.

JB was just straight out laughing at the youngest. No words. Just laughter. Yugyeom continued knocking his head on the table.

“You’ll do better next time maknae and I think it’s time for our classes. See you guys during lunch time,” said JB as he walked away.

“Wait for me hyung. I’m heading that way too,” said Jinyoung as he picked up his books.

Jackson waved goodbye to them both before giving his attention to Yugyeom, “Hey, cheer up. Let me treat you to some ice chocolate and cake at the cafe across the uni.”

Yugyeom groaned but obediently followed Jackson anyway, all the while whining and complaining to him about his faux pas.

“It’s okay Yugyeom. Tonight, let’s go out and we will forget all your troubles.”

“But hyung, did you not see him? He is gorgeous.”

If Yugyeom looked like an emoticon at the moment, he would be the one with heart eyes. Jackson just laughed.

 

 

“Hyung! Over here! I saved you a seat!” Youngjae was waving at Mark as soon as he walked into the classroom. Mark smiled shyly before quickly making his way towards his friend. He wasn’t used to such attention especially when everybody turned to look at him when Youngjae called out to him.

“Morning Jae.”

“Morning hyung.”

Youngjae then continued to rattle on about his morning and his plans for the day when Mark interrupted him, “Jae, Bammie is asking you to meet him at the cafe where I work tonight. Something about needing some help.”

“Sure. I’ll ask Bammie what time,” said Youngjae.

Mark wasn’t surprised to find out that BamBam already knew Youngjae. He doesn’t remember how they met. Just that they know each other and they are all mutual friends. It wasn’t long when their lecturer walked into the class and started his lessons.

 

 

Being the good friends that they were, Jackson, JB and Jinyoung brought Yugyeom for a night out to forget about his little mishap with his dream boy.

“Cheer up Yugy. We are meeting Jin and his friends at the arcade,” said Jackson as he buckled up in his car.

“Who is Jin?” asked Jinyoung as he gets into the back seat with Yugyeom.

“This guy that Jackson hyung met at the cafe this morning while I was mending my broken heart with ice choco,” said Yugyeom dramatically.

JB smirked, “Are you really surprise Nyoung?”

Jinyoung thought for a moment before shaking his head, “Not really.”

Jackson pretended to look insulted, “How could you? What do you guys think about me?”

“A flirt,” said JB right away.

“Skirt or pants chaser,” added Jinyoung.

“Playboy,” said Yugyeom.

Jackson glared at all of them, making them laugh.

“You really can’t deny that, Seun-ah,” said Jinyoung matter-a-factly.

“I know but that doesn’t mean I can’t be in denial.”

“Just so you know, the Nile is a river in Egypt,” JB butting in.

They all groan. JB and his dad jokes.

“That is so lame hyung,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“At least I didn’t ruin my crush’s new shoes and making him hate you on the spot,” JB hitting where it hurts.

The maknae started whining again, “The universe doesn’t want me to be happy.”

“JB hyung, don’t be so mean. Our maknae doesn’t know that he shouldn’t ruin somebody’s shoes on the first meeting,” Jinyoung teased.

“I hate you hyungs. You don’t want me to be happy. You want me to be just as miserable as you guys are in this loveless life,” said Yugyeom dramatically.

“I’m not miserable. I got us dates and maybe later we can go eat at that little cafe that serves really good Korean food,” said Jackson making both JB and Jinyoung laugh again.

 

 

“And that giant klutz knock into me and made me spill my coffee on my new shoes. My fucking new shoes hyung!” BamBam whining at Youngjae while Mark continued with his work.

“There, there Bammie. Can’t you get it cleaned?” Youngjae trying his best to make BamBam feel better.

“It’s leather hyung. My brand new leather shoes.”

Mark delivers BamBam’s favourite blue crab soup and Youngjae’s tuna mayo rice with egg.

“Here you go. Hope you feel better with this soup Bams. I made sure the chef put extra tuna and mayo in your rice Youngjae.”

“Thank you hyung!”

“Enjoy.”

Mark then continued with his work while the other two continued with their discussion. He was glad to have them distract his mind. Mr Choi lets him take a break and hang out with his friends when it wasn’t busy. He was laughing and talking when he saw his brother walking in with another group of people.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me guys,” Mark added as he quickly made his way to the back. BamBam wasn’t even paying attention to Mark as he just saw Yugyeom walking into the place with Jackson, JB and Jinyoung.

“There’s the giant klutz that ruined my shoes, hyung!” BamBam pointing Yugyeom out to Youngjae.

Youngjae guessed that he and his friends must have heard him since they were now walking towards their table.

 

“The cutie with the shoes that you ruined is just sitting over there,” JB nudging Yugyeom.

“OMG.” 

Before he could even turn to another direction, Jinyoung and Jackson was already pushing Yugyeom towards the table. It was kind of full and they were occupying a big table, so they took a chance.

“Hi. My name is Jackson and this here is Yugyeom the klutz who ruined your shoes. He is really sorry and will pay for the cleaning. May we join you?” Jackson turning on his charms.

BamBam smirked, “If that is the case, sure why not.”

“So what is good here,” Jackson asked. 

“Everything. Are you wanting a full meal?” Youngjae replied to him.

“What’s your recommendation?” asked JB.

“That would be Mark hyung’s job,” said as BamBam turned to call Mark.

 

Mark cursed under his breath but he hoped by looking busy, it would deter Takeshi from approaching him. He put up a smile before approaching the table.

“Hi, how may I help you?”

Before anybody could answer him, Takeshi pulled him, “I want to talk to you, Ryuu-kun.”

“I’m working,” Mark hissed.

“Ryuu.”

“Excuse me, I am really hungry and you are really getting in the way of us ordering. Could you do this later?” Jackson glaring at Takeshi.

“Sorry. What would you like to have,” asked Mark. He was half relieved and half afraid of what would have happened if Jackson didn’t say anything.

Before Takeshi could say anything, his phone rang. Takeshi took a step aside to pick up his call. Mark was sure the call was from their father as he heard Takeshi saying Otosan. Without putting down the phone, Takeshi walked out of the restaurant. Jackson could see him visibly relax.

“As I was saying, what do you recommend?” Jackson giving Mark a bright smile.


	3. Friends?

Mark was happy to see Youngjae and BamBam settling in his apartment that night. They were having so much fun with Jackson, JB and Jinyoung that Youngjae missed the curfew to get back to the dorms and BamBam missed the last bus back to his rented place. He was in his room washing up when his phone rang. It was Takeshi.

“Hello?”

“Sorry I had to leave just like that, Ryuu. I will see you soon. Otosan wants me back in Japan for some business. Sayanora.” 

Mark put down the phone without saying anything. He wanted to vomit when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it only to see Youngjae and BamBam smiling at him.

“Have everything you need?” 

They nodded before they ran past him and made themselves comfortable on his bed. Mark chuckled as he turned to see them.

“It was getting a bit lonely without you, Mark hyung,” said Youngjae cheekily.

“And, you would be cold without us,” added BamBam.

Mark rolled his eyes before closing the door and the lights before crawling into bed.

“Hyung, that Yugyeom is good looking right?” BamBam asked, who was sleeping in between them.

“Didn’t you say you hate him for ruining your new shoes,” Youngjae chimed in.

“Yes but he did offer to get them clean for me,” BamBam sticking his tongue out at him.

“I thought Jackson hyung was the one who suggested it,” said Youngjae.

“Whatever!” BamBam pouting at him.

Mark just giggled as he made himself comfortable.

“Hyung, I think Jackson hyung is interested in you and maybe JB and Jinyoung hyung. Holy shit, you have the holy trinity lusting over you, hyung!” BamBam trying to gage Mark’s reaction.

Mark was already falling asleep and wasn’t really listening to BamBam. He was just happy that Takeshi isn’t in Seoul and if he is, he has BamBam and Youngjae around. Not only that, he might have made new friends in Jackson, JB, Jinyoung and Yugyeom. Maybe his little circle was expanding a little. Life in Seoul seems to be getting better and better. The next time he called his Okasan, he would be able to tell her about his new friends and then they won’t have to worry so much about him anymore.

 

 

“That was the Ryuu Mark I was talking about the other day Jacks,” said Jinyoung as Jackson was sending him and JB back to their shared apartment. Yugyeom had already fallen asleep in the car and was going to crash in Jackson’s place. Jackson had a smile on his face and seems to not be listening to Jinyoung. Jinyoung had to flick his forehead before he gave any reaction.

“Ouch Jinyoungie! Driving here,” Jackson pouting at one of his best friends.

JB smirked.

“Seems like JB hyung is interested too,” said Jinyoung.

“I didn’t say anything,” JB winking at Jinyoung from the rear view mirror.

“I call dibs!” Jackson putting up his hand.

“Yah! Both hands on the wheel Seun-ah,” Jinyoung pulling his ears.

“Yah! You are so abusive Jinyoungie!”

JB laughed, “Nobody is trying to overtake you Jacks. Don’t put the blame on me, Jinyoungie. I see you eyeing him from head to toe.”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“Excuse you! I call dibs!” Jackson repeating himself.

JB and Jinyoung laughs. It was fun riling up their best friend this way. Sometimes, they just wanna see how far they can go.

“He is not a piece of meat, Jacks. You can’t call dibs on a person,” Jinyoung teased.

“Did you not see his ass? Hello?! Are you blind?!? That is a great piece of meat there!” Jackson claimed making JB and Jinyoung laugh even more.

“I can’t believe you just compared Mark’s ass to a piece of meat, Jacks,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes.

“Hear, hear,” JB chimed in.

“Well, don’t you just want to bite into him? I mean come on, look at him,” Jackson trying to make his case.

“He’s right, Nyoung,” JB agreeing with Jackson for once during their car ride.

Jinyoung just made faces, making them laugh.

 

After sending them home, Jackson quickly got back to his high end condo, waking Yugyeom up so that he didn't have to carry the baby giant up.

“Yugyeommie, wake up! We are here,” Jackson shaking Yugyeom’s body.

“Huh?” as Yugyeom rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“I said we are here. Let’s go. You can sleep better on a bed,” slowly pulling Yugyeom out of the car.

“Okay hyung. Thank you for letting me crash for the night.”

“No problem. Thanks to you, we met a group of wonderful people.”

Yugyeom snickered, “You mean Mark hyung right?”

“Shut up. Let’s go.”

Jackson smirked. 

 

 

The next day, Jackson was waiting for Mark to walk together to class. Mark was a bit surprised to see him.

“Hi Mark. Or was it Ryuu? Mark?” Jackson continuing his teasing with Mark.

Mark blushed, “You can call me, Mark.”

Jackson winked at him, “Let’s get to class before the prof kills us.”

Mark was trying so hard not to laugh as JYP was now standing behind Jackson, clearing his throat. Jackson felt a slap at the back of his head.

“I will kill you soon if you don’t get your ass into class Jackson.”

Jackson turned around and smiled, “You look good today, prof.”

Professor JYP chuckled and playfully kicks Jackson, “Get your ass into class. You too, Ryuu.”

Mark nodded and quickly walked in behind Jackson. Mark was going to take a seat at the back when Jackson pulled him with him, “JB hyung and Jinyoung save us a seat.”

JB and Jinyoung greeted Mark and Jackson as they sat down.

“Thanks,” Mark whispered.

Jinyoung smiled while JB smirked. Jackson went between them and Mark, glaring at them before turning to smile at Mark, “Do ignore them.”

Mark chuckled as he turned forward to pay attention to the lecture.

 

Mark had another class at the end of Profesor JYP’s class.

“Thanks guys for saving me a seat. I got to go for my next class now,” said Mark.

“What’s your next class?” Jackson asked. 

“It’s accounts.”

“I’ll walk you there,” said JB as he picked up his bag.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” said Mark.

JB smirked, “I’m actually in the same class Markeu. You just never notice me.”

“Really?” Mark went on asking JB about their assignment and just wave goodbye to Jackson and Jinyoung. Jackson just stared at them until they were out of sight. Jinyoung sighed. Jackson turned to him, “What?”

“Nothing. Your jealousy is showing,” said Jinyoung as he walked out the class with Jackson following him.

“Ugh. JB hyung is trying to overtake me,” Jackson pouted.

Jinyoung laughed, “You are really smitten by him aren’t you?”

“Maybe but just look at him Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung chuckled, “He is not some other guy or girl that you can play around with Jacks.”

“I know. Hey! Why are you being so protective of him? I’m your friend first.”

“Well, he is sweet and much cuter than you and for some reason, he brings out everybody’s protective instinct, don’t you think so?”

Jackson pondered for a while before agreeing with Jinyoung.

“That’s true.”

“You better get going Jacks. Your class is at the other end of the building.”

“Oh shit! You’re right. See you during lunch Jinyoungie!” said Jackson as he ran off to his class, leaving a chuckling Jinyoung.

 

 

Jackson was the first to arrive at the lunch table outside the cafe as his class was the closest there. Coincidently, Youngjae walked pass the table with his tray of food, prompting Jackson to call out to him.

“Youngjae! Over here!”

Youngjae turned around only to see Jackson calling him over.

“Hi hyung. Are you alone?”

“For now. Am waiting for Jinyoung and JB hyung. Join me.”

“Sure,” as Youngjae took a seat.

They were just chatting about classes and what not when Jinyoung joined them.

“Hi Youngjae. Hi Jacks.”

“Hi hyung.”

“Where’s JB hyung?” asked Jinyoung.

Jackson shrugged. Youngjae helped them to take care of their stuff while they went to get lunch. Yugyeom and BamBam walked by and decided to join him.

“Hyung, are you alone?” asked BamBam as he took a seat, with Yugyeom sliding in next to him.

Youngjae shook his head, “Jackson and Jinyoung hyung went to get lunch.”

 

They were all chatting when JB and Mark walked towards them. Yugyeom nudged Jackson to get his attention. They were both holding a cup of coffee.

“You’re late JB hyung,” said Jackson.

“Sorry. Class ended early, so Mark and I went to the cafe across the university to get some lunch. Decided to discuss about our assignment that was given to us too,” JB explained.

“Have a seat hyung,” Jinyoung moving over to make space for the both of them. Youngjae pulled Mark to sit on his lap while JB sat next to Jinyoung.

Jackson was pouting and it was a cute sight to see for Mark. He couldn’t help but giggle. They chatted a little while more before they all had to go for their next class. Youngjae and Mark leave together as they had a class together.

“See you after class?” Jackson asked Mark.

Mark shook his head, “I’ve got to go for my part time job after this class. Maybe next time.”

Jackson smiled. At least Mark wasn't rejecting his offers and that itself was good enough.

“Okay. see you tomorrow then.”

Marks nodded.

 

 

Mark found himself smiling during his part time job. He was really in a good mood. This was what it feels like to have friends to hang out with. When he was in Japan, Takeshi didn’t allow him to have friends or to hang out with anybody. With their reputation, nobody dared to hang out with him in the first place. Not only that, he was a gaijin. Moving to Seoul was a breath of fresh air. He had friends his age. He could hang out with them freely. He could have sleepovers or lunches with them. He was really glad that his Otosan and Okasan lets him choose Seoul to further his studies.

 

That night, Mark decided to call his Okasan.

“Moshi-moshi.”

“Okasan, it’s Mark,” reverting to his given name as his Okasan usually called him Mark.

“Mark-kun… How is my baby?”

Mark whined, “Okasan, I’m no longer a baby.”

His Okasan laughed, “You’ll always be my baby, anata. How are you?”

Mark blushed and started telling her about his classes and his part time job and also about Takeshi visiting.

“Takeshi nii-san was here.”

He could hear his Okasan tensing up.

“Are you okay Mark-kun?”

“I am Okasan. Don’t worry. By the way, I made some new friends.”

“Really? You mean besides Youngjae-san and Bammie-san?”

“Yes. I met a Jackson Wang, Lim Jaebeom, Park Jinyoung and Kim Yugyeom. There are very nice Okasan.”

“Jackson Wang?”

“Have you heard of him?”

“No, Mark-kun. He just sounds familiar.

Mark yawns, “I just got back from my part time job. Time for me to sleep.”

“You take care baby.”

“Yes Okasan. Say hi to Otosan for me.”

 

Mark’s father turned to his mother, “Is that Ryuu-kun?”

She nodded, “He told me he met a Jackson Wang. Do you think it’s...”

“I think it is. If I’m not mistaken, he is a year younger than Ryuu-kun.”

“That means…”

“Yes, it is time,” said Mark’s Otosan.


	4. Maybe it’s time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tradition is inspired by a manga (I forgot the name of the manga)

Wang Ruiji and Sophia Wang decided to drop by Seoul to visit their youngest son. They have been living separately since Jackson started university. The business in Seoul was handled by Jackson’s elder brother, which was why they moved him to Seoul in the first place. 

“Dear, should we call Gaga?”

Wang Ruiji chuckled, “So that he can look innocent?”

Sophia laughed, “You know how pouty he gets if we don’t call him first right after landing. I’m not going to be the one to placate him dear.”

“Fine. Let me call him.”

 

It was the weekend and Jackson was sleeping in after going clubbing with the boys the night before. Even though he was unable to convince Mark to join them as he was working, at least he got BamBam and Youngjae to join him. He was woken up by his phone at noon. He tried looking for his phone from under his covers.

“Hello?” he mumbled.

“Gaga, are you still sleeping?”

“Daddy!” as he jumped right up in bed.

Wang Ruiji chuckled.

“Where are you, Daddy? Where’s Mummy?”

“We just arrive in Seoul and was now on the way to the condo. Is it clean?”

“Of course it is! I’ll see you guys soon! I love you!”

 

Jackson quickly got out of bed and started cleaning up around the house. He was lucky that the maids came in, in the morning and cleared most of his stuff. It was his room and bathroom that needed the most attention. He had been having fun lately and his group of friends seemed to be set at the seven of them. Though he had been going out a lot, but the responsible ones had been nagging him and making sure he did his assignment, including Mark while the maknaes especially the YugBam duo has been convincing him to play with them. At least it was an even group of responsible and fun loving friends. He shook those thoughts from his head as he showers after clearing up his room. 

 

 

Jackson was greeted by his parents as soon as he walked into his living room.

“Gaga, come give Mummy and Daddy a hug,” said Sophia Wang.

Jackson went flying into her arms, giving her a bear hug and kissed before hugging his father.

“Did you just wake up?” ask Wang Ruiji.

“Maybe? How about lunch?” Jackson changing the subject.

His father laughs as he ruffled his hair, “You little rascal.”

“Oh, let me bring you to this new place that Gege told me the other day,” Jackson winked at his father.

“Fine,” Wang Ruiji letting his pampered son get away with it.

Jackson laughed as he ran into his room to get changed.

“He is turning into a fine young man isn’t he, dear?” ask Sophia Wang.

“We made the right decision in moving him here.”

Sophia nodded.

 

 

After lunch, Jackson brought his parents around, showing them the new places to hang out and shop. Jackson loved it when his parents are down. He loved talking to them and being able to hug and kiss them. He loved it when they spoiled him too. It wasn’t easy for him at first when he was forced to move to Seoul, as he felt like they were sending him away but after a while he realise it was for his own good and he was thankful for that.

“So how is my little boy?” ask Sophia.

“I’m not so little anymore Mummy,” Jackson pouting at his mother as he put his head on her shoulder.

His father chuckled and ruffled Jackson’s hair, “You’ll always be our little boy, Gaga.”

“I know,” Jackson grinned.

They continued going around and round the place and they only got back after dinner.

 

After taking his shower, Jackson decided to join his parents who were in the living room, just winding down from their day. Jackson put his head on his mother’s lap, letting her thread her fingers in his hair, like when he was a child. It was nice just being there with his parents. Wang Ruiji and Sophia looked at each other. Wang Ruiji cleared his throat.

“Gaga, we have something to talk to you about.”

Jackson turned to look at his father, still not leaving his mother’s lap, “Yes?”

“You are already 21.”

Jackson kept quiet. His smile turned into a frown. He didn’t like where this was going.

“I know you think you are still young but it is still a family tradition, son. You know that right?”

“Come on, Daddy. It’s just an old tradition. We don’t have to follow it right? Gege is married and already has Aimee too. I’m not going to fight over his inheritance. He deserves it. I don’t mind,” Jackson whined.

“Jackson…”

“Mummy, don’t tell me you feel the same too?” Jackson turned to look at his mother.

“Baby…”

“I won’t fight Gege on this, Mummy. We can even draw up a lawyer’s agreement. Please don’t make me follow it, Mummy.”

“Jackson…” Wang Ruiji called to his son.

“Daddy, please…”

“Wang Ka Yee!” Wang Ruiji bellowed.

Jackson kept quiet.

“I know you don’t like it but it is a family tradition. A tradition which hasn’t been broken since our forefathers and that is what has been keeping us prosperous and peaceful all those years. I don’t want you to be the first one to break this tradition, Gaga. I won’t let you.”

“Everything is going to be okay, baby,” Sophia trying to make her son feel better.

“Easy for Daddy to say. He is an only son,” Jackson frowning at his father.

“Jackson…” 

“Whatever. I can’t even look for my own partner. My life might as well be over,” said Jackson dramatically as he left his parents and walked into his room, slamming the door in the process.

 

Wang Ruiji looked at Sophia. She moved closer to him.

“You know how he is dear.”

“I know. I know I will never understand how he feels but I can’t let this tradition die. It was in place for a reason. It doesn’t help that my father inherited everything because of my uncle’s untimely death BUT my father went through with it, anyway.”

“That’s true, dear, and his “wife” is still so close to the family,” said Sophia.

“Of course. I promise my father that I will always take care of them,” Wang Ruiji holding Sophia’s hand.

“Jackson will come around. But let’s not pressure him for the time being.”

Wang Ruiji nodded.

“Let’s get some rest. I have a feeling our son will be ignoring me tomorrow so I’ll go see the office while you placate our baby.”

Sophia nodded.

 

 

Meanwhile, Jackson was in his room fuming. Jackson hated his family tradition more than anything. It was something that was drilled in his head since he was 12 but he had forgotten all about it until tonight. His parents had never forced him to do anything before. This was the first time but he still didn’t like it. You see, the Wangs had a tradition which they had uphold since the time of their forefathers. This was to avoid any dispute about their inheritance. The eldest son in the Wang family would inherit the business, land and properties while the youngest son would inherit the money. The eldest son must marry a lady to produce the next heir. The youngest son must marry a man. In a way, the eldest will be bound to the family traditions forever while the youngest was free to do anything that they want. In Jackson’s case, he was the youngest son. His elder brother was 6 years older than him and was groomed to take over the family business at a young age. His parents was more strict with him. Jackson had always felt that he was lucky for being the youngest and most pampered one. Even his elder brother doted on him. But he didn’t like the fact that his parents are now forcing him to settle down. Not only he has to settle down at an early age, he most probably had to settle down with a man or boy of their choice. It didn't matter if he was bisexual and could look for his own “wife”, he still had no say in this.

 

Jackson was on his bed, screaming into his pillows, while kicking around. He was really happy to see his parents but was caught by surprise when his father brought up the family tradition.

“This is a new generation. Why can’t Daddy just forget about it and make his own tradition. After all he is the head of the family now,” Jackson grumbled.

He heard a soft knock on the door. He was sure it was his mother. He opened the door and crawled back into his bed. He was caught by surprise to see that it was his father instead of his mother.

“Can I come in?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“Yeah.”

Wang Ruiji closed the door and sat on the bed, right next to a frowning Jackson.

“Baby, I know you don’t like the family tradition but…”

“I know Daddy but why can’t you change it? You’re the head of the family now.”

“I know I am but your grandfather gave me strict instructions that I must uphold them. It was already broken when his brother died before the succession could be finalised. I had to inherit everything and a lot has happened since then. I know you don’t remember much but…”

“I know. Yeye told me and had always drilled it in my head. He said that because the tradition was almost broken because great grandfather let your uncle marry late and because of that he died.”

Wang Ruji ruffled his son’s hair, “I’m sorry to put such a big burden on you, baby.”

“I know,” as Jackson shuffled closer to his father, putting his head on his lap.

They stayed quiet for a little while.

“Can’t I choose my partner at least?” Jackson asked hopefully.

Wang Ruiji shook his head, “Your partner has been decided long ago. Not by me but by your Yeye. I’m sorry.”

“Then Yeye better have good taste,” Jackson grumbled.

Wang Ruiji kissed Jackson on the head, “I’m sure he does.”

“But can it not be so soon?” Jackson trying his luck.

“It depends if we can get in touch with your bethroth’s family and if they agree to this.”

“I hope you can’t find him,” Jackson looked at his father cheekily.

Wang Ruiji pinched his nose, “Pray hard then. Now go sleep. You have classes tomorrow.”

“Good night Daddy.”

“Good night, Gaga,” as Wang Ruiji tucked in his son.


	5. While you can

Jackson was greeted by his mother, first thing in the morning. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, “Morning Mummy. Where’s Daddy?”

“Daddy went to the office already. He wanted to check on things.”

“Oh,” said Jackson snatching a piece of toast from his mother’s plate, making her laugh.

“You could have ask for that, baby.”

Jackson grinned, making kissing noises at her.

“Do you have classes today?”

“Oh yes! And I’m going to be late if I don’t get going now,” said Jackson, kissing her on the cheek.

“Okay. See you for dinner. Can you invite JB and Jinyoung over too? It has been a long time since I saw them.”

“Sure. Can I bring a few more friends too? I’ve been hanging out with them a lot lately and I want you to meet them.”

“Of course. I’ll let you know which restaurant we will be eating.”

“Okay. I miss Italian food. Bye Mummy! I love you!”

“Love you too baby.”

With a slam of the door, Sophia was all alone in the condo. She buttered another piece of toast and enjoyed it with a cup of coffee while reading the morning’s paper. It was nice to be in Seoul again, especially with Jackson around. Winston was now in Australia, starting a whole new business venture there but he still came to Seoul to ensure everything was moving on smoothly. He wasn’t that worried about Hong Kong since his father was there with his mother.

 

 

Jackson bounced into class a few minutes before JYP walked in. He was greeted by a reading Jinyoung and JB sharing his earphone with Mark. They seem to be deep in discussion when Jackson sat right next to Mark.

“Hello!”

“Hi Jack,” greeted Mark.

“You’re almost late, Seun-ah,” said Jinyoung.

JB just smirked at Jackson.

“Almost doesn’t count,” said Jackson.

“Well…”

“Good morning class!” JYP’s voice booming throughout the whole class.

“Morning Prof!” everybody greeted him.

“It seems like a good day to give you all an assignment.”

The whole class groaned.

“What did the world to do you Prof?” Jackson teased.

JYP smirked, “He gave me cheeky students like you. Now it will be a partnered assignment.”

The whole class started cheering.

“Don’t be too happy yet. I will be the one assigning your partners.”

The whole class groans again. JYP started reading their name one by one, making them wait in anticipation of who their partner is.

“Park Jinyoung, your partner will be JB. Wang Jackson, you’ll be with Ryuu Mark. Please get your assignments here in front after class is over. Now let’s start our lesson.”

JB turned to Mark, whispering, “Too bad we aren’t partners or it’ll be easier for us to discuss two assignments at the same time.”

Mark smiled. Jackson interrupted, “Sharing is caring, hyung.”

“Jackson, can you repeat to me what did I just say?” JYP calling out to him.

“Er… You said that I am the most handsome student you ever have?”

The whole class roared with laughter. JYP himself couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Nice try Wang but do pay attention during my class, will you?”

Jackson saluted JYP.

 

Class ended 10 minutes earlier as everybody had to pick up their assignment from the table in front.

“I’ll go get it Mark hyung!” said Jackson as he bounced down the stairs.

“Help us get ours too, please,” said Jinyoung.

Jackson gave him the OK sign while the three of them took their time to walk down the stairs.

“Here’s yours, Jinyoungie and here’s ours, Mark hyung,” as Jackson passed Jinyoung their assignment paper.

The four of them just stood there reading their assignments while brainstorming for a little bit.

“Oh, my parents are down,” Jackson announced to Jinyoung and JB.

“Nice. Send our regards to them,” said Jinyoung.

“You can tell them yourself. Dinner tonight. After class.”

“Okay,” said Jinyoung and JB.

“You join us too, Mark hyung. I am going to invite Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae too as I told my Mummy about you guys.”

“Er…”

“I remember that today is your off day,” said JB.

Mark hit JB on the shoulder on autopilot, shocking all of them. Mark blushed, making JB laugh, “You’re so violent, Markeu.”

“No. Wouldn’t it be a bother? I mean, your parents don't know me and I don't want to intrude.”

“It’s okay. My mum wants to meet my new friends. I think it’s a way to make her feel better,” Jackson explained.

“And also to keep his ass out of trouble,” said Jinyoung as he walked out of the class.

All of them followed him.

“Hey! I resent that.”

“But it’s true Seunnie,” JB added.

“Whatever. So, Mark hyung, you’ll be joining right?” asked Jackson hopefully.

“Okay. As long as Bammie and Youngjae are coming along,” Marks said timidly.

Jackson grinned, “No problem.”

 

 

Mark and Youngjae was the last ones that had a 4.00pm class which was supposed to finished by 5.00pm. Jackson, JB, Jinyoung, Bambam and Yugyeom was waiting for them at their usual lunch time table. Jackson looked at his watch, “Where are they?”

“They should be here soon. Mark hyung texted me a while ago. The prof seems to be long winded today,” Bambam answered.

Yugyeom was trying his best to get Bambam’s attention but the latter seems to be determined to pretend to ignore him. It wasn’t long till Mark and Youngjae was walking towards them. Jackson’s face lit up. 

“Sorry we are late. The prof decided to go on and on about some Sigmund Freud theory or something,” Youngjae apologising on behalf of himself and Mark.

“It’s okay. My parents told us to meet them at 7.00pm but I’m afraid there might be traffic on the way to the place,” Jackson explained.

“So, how do we go about this? There is 7 of us?” asked Youngjae.

“I drove,” Yugyeom putting up his hand.

“Me too and JB hyung brought his bike I think,” said Jackson.

“You have a bike?” asked Mark.

JB smirked, “Yups. Wanna ride with me?”

“Can I?” Mark asked. 

“Sure. Now that is one less person for you and Yugyeom, Jacks.”

“Bambam and Youngjae hyung can follow me,” said Yugyeom hopefully.

“That leaves me in Jackson’s car. So, we know where to meet right?” said Jinyoung.

They all nod.

“Let’s go,” said Jinyoung as they all walk towards the car park.

 

“See you later boys,” as JB waved at them with Mark at his back.

“Bye hyung,” Yugyeom waving back at them before pulling out of the car park.

Jackson was feeling a bit jealous and Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend.

“Seriously? You’re going to be jealous at JB hyung?”

“I called dibs, Jinyoungie,” Jackson grumbled.

“You do know that JB hyung is just teasing you?”

Jackson continued to frown.

“Come on. JB hyung just gets along with Mark hyung and they have similar interest in songs and apparently bikes and they have an assignment together.”

“I called dibs,” emphasised Jackson as he pouts.

Jinyoung laughed at Jackson.

 

 

Mark and JB was walking around as they arrived first. They knew that Yugyeom and Jackson would be stuck in traffic for a while.

“Wanna discuss some more about our assignment before they arrive?” asked Mark.

“Yes please. I can’t wait to finished it.”

“I know right. Let’s sit over there,” Mark pointing at the empty table nearby.

“Okay. I’m gonna grab a iced caramel latte. Want anything?” 

“That sounds good. I’ll have the same too please. Here, let me get that for us since you gave me a ride.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” said JB as he took Mark’s money.

Mark smiled.

 

Mark was already going through their assignment when JB came back with their lattes.

“Sorry, there was a long line,” as JB took a seat.

“It’s okay. Let’s get started.”

JB took a sip of his latte, “Let’s do this.”

“I think we can finished this before they arrive.”

JB smirked, “Are you calling them slow?”

“No,” Mark feigning innocence.

“I’m just saying there is a traffic,” he added.

JB chuckled, “Whatever.”

Mark giggled as he started going through their assignment together. Adding what they thought would work best. Deleting things that weren't needed. True to their words, they were done by the time one of them contacted them.

“Hello, JB hyung? Where are you guys?” asked Jinyoung.

“We’re at a Starbucks nearby the restaurant. Where are you?”

“Jackson and I are walking there now. We just parked. Valet parking it is. Have you heard from Yugyeom?”

“Bambam called Mark a while ago and there just found a parking upstairs or something. They are making their way here as well.”

“Okay, see you and Mark hyung then.”

“Bye.”

JB then turned to Mark, “They just arrive. I’m glad we finally finished our assignment.”

“Me too. Shall I print them out so we can send it in tomorrow?”

“Thanks. I have a printer at home.”

“Me too. Don’t worry about it, JB.”

JB smiled.

 


	6. So, it’s you

Jackson met his parents on the way to the restaurant.

“Mummy, Daddy!” as he walked over to hug them.

“Gaga. Is that Jinyoungie?” Sophia asked. 

“Hi aunty. Hi uncle. How are you?” as Jinyoung walked over to them, giving them a hug.

“My, you look so handsome Jinyoungie. Don’t you think so, dear,” Sophia praising Jinyoung.

“He is always handsome. Hi Jinyoung. How are you?” as Wang Ruiji hugged Jinyoung.

“I’m fine, uncle.”

“Where’s JB?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“He is waiting with another friend nearby the restaurant.”

“Then we better get going,” urged Sophia.

 

 

Yugyeom and the rest met up with JB and Mark. They were all talking when they saw Jackson and his parents walking over with Jinyoung. JB broke away from the group and went over to give Sophia and Wang Ruiji a hug.

“Hi, uncle. Hi, aunty. Nice to see you again.”

“Hello, dear. Always so handsome, this JB,” Sophia hugging JB back.

“Shhh, don’t tell Jackson that, aunty. He’ll get jealous.”

“Oi! I heard that hyung!” Jackson answered, making all of them laugh.

“My son is so vain,” said Wang Ruiji as he hugged JB.

“You know it, uncle.”

“Mummy, Daddy, these are my other friends. That’s Kim Yugyeom. Choi Youngjae. Kunpimook Bhuwakul alias Bambam and Ryuu Mark.”

Sophia and Wang Ruiji was caught by surprise by Mark’s name but they try not to show it on their face.

“Ryuu Mark. Such a unique name. Is Mark your surname? Sorry for being nosy,” Sophia asked. 

“It’s okay, aunty. My surname is Shinoda. My middle name is Mark,” Mark explained.

“Shall we call you Mark or Ryuu?” ask Wang Ruiji.

“I think Mark is easier?” said Mark.

“Then Mark it is. Now let’s get in the restaurant before they cancel our table,” Wang Ruiji announced.

 

 

Jackson was seated near his mother, as usual, while coincidently, Mark was sitting next to Jackson’s father. They were going to have Italian food. Something that Jackson was craving and his parents always gave in to Jackson.

“Just order whatever you boys want, okay?” said Sophia.

“Let’s order pizzas to share and our own dishes,” Jackson suggested.

They all agree. Wang Ruiji turned to Mark, “Don’t be shy okay. Just order what you want.”

“Okay uncle.”

Wang Ruiji was very intrigue with Mark’s name and decided to make a conversation with the younger. It was also a good way to get to know Jackson’s friends.

“So, where are you from Mark?”

“I’m from Japan.”

“Which part? Where are your parents? Sorry for being so nosy.”

“Oh, it’s okay uncle. My parents are from Kyoto.”

Mark didn’t feel like explaining about the whole adoption thing. It was a long time ago and Mark accepted them as his family now. 

“I remember. It is a beautiful place.”

“Oh it is.”

Mark went on to tell him about the sights and the weather in detail. This was the first time all of them has seen him being so talkative.

“Mark hyung, this is the first time I hear you talk so much,” Bambam teased.

Mark blushed, “Sorry uncle. I’m talking too much. I think I’ll shut up now.”

Wang Ruiji chuckled, “It’s okay. It’s nice to learn about Jackson’s friends.”

He decided to take the attention away from Mark and started talking to Bambam.

“Kunpimook?”

“You can call me Bambam, uncle. I know it’s a mouthful to pronounce.”

“You’re Thai?”

“That’s right. Have you ever been there, uncle?”

“Yes.”

Mark was glad that the attention was now all on Bambam instead of him. He didn’t mean to talk so much about Kyoto but he couldn’t help it. As much as he didn’t like Takeshi, most of his wonderful memories are in Kyoto. Jackson, on the other hand, was glad to learn something a bit more about Mark.

 

 

Soon, their dinner arrived and they were a lively bunch of people, though Mark seldom talked but it was nice to be there, listening and laughing along. He got to know all of them a bit better while enjoying good food. Two hours has passed when Wang Ruiji paid for the bill.

“Thank you uncle.”

“No problem boys. Where are you all off to next?” asked Sophia.

“Most probably home, aunty. We have classes in the morning,” said Jinyoung.

“How are you guys going back?” she asked. 

“I’m sending Bambam and Youngjae home as I drove,” said Yugyeom.

“JB?”

“I got my bike, aunty.”

“You ride safe, you hear,” Sophia said, looking at JB.

“Of course aunty.”

“I’m sending Jinyoung and Mark home,” said Jackson.

“Jinyoung could follow me, you know,” JB deadpanning at his housemate.

“No way am I riding in that contraption with you, hyung. No offense. I rather be safe inside four walls,” said Jinyoung.

JB rolled his eyes.

“Good. Now drive safe you all and we will see you back home, Gaga,” said Sophia.

“Okay. Bye Mummy, Daddy,” as Jackson gave them both a kiss.

 

Their driver was waiting for Wang Ruiji and Sophia. As soon as they got into the car, Sophia turned to her husband, “Is Mark who I think he is.”

“I think so. His name is Ryuu Mark Shinoda. His parents are from Kyoto.”

“Do you think there is another Shinoda family in Kyoto?” Sophia asked. 

“I don’t think so dear. He fits the bill. We’ll only know once we return to Hong Kong. All the details that we need is in the safe keeping box,” said Wang Ruiji.

“He is a lovely boy, don’t you think?”

“He is. He is well mannered but a bit on the quiet side.”

“Well, opposites attract, hopefully. You know how loud our son can be,” Sophia smiling fondly at Wang Ruiji.

Wang Ruiji chuckled, “That’s true.”

“And I think our son is smitten by him,” Sophia giving her husband a knowing look.

“Maybe this won’t be hard at all. Maybe Gaga will take this easier if it’s Mark,” as Wang Ruiji took his wife’s hand, and intertwine their fingers together.

“Hard to say dear. Anything can happen with that son of ours.”

“So true but let’s hope for the best,” as he leaned in to kiss his wife on the forehead.

 

 

Jinyoung insisted that Jackson sends Mark home first and then him. His excuse was that he lived closer to Jackson. Needless to say, Jackson wasn’t so happy about it but he can’t exactly tell Mark the reason why. Jinyoung on the other hand was having fun teasing Jackson.

“So, Mark hyung, do you live alone?” asked Jinyoung.

“Yeah.”

“Can we go over next time?” Jackson asked. 

“Errr… It’s very small and messy.”

“Have you seen Jackson’s place?” Jinyoung said.

“Oi!!!” Jackson glaring at Jinyoung. That made Mark laugh.

“But it’s a nice place and the TV is big. JB hyung and I and now Yugyeom usually go over to watch movies or play games,” Jinyoung continued talking.

“That’s nice,” said Mark.

“Maybe next time you would like to come over too?” Jackson looking at Mark via the rearview mirror.

“Oh…”

“Of course Bambam and Youngjae will be invited. We can make it into a movie night or games night or something,” Jackson continued babbling on.

“Maybe, if I’m not working,” said Mark timidly.

“Great. I’ll…”

Mark’s phone started ringing, “Excuse me.”

Jackson smiled.

“Hello? JB?”

Jinyoung could see Jackson gripping the wheel harder and Jinyoung wanted to laugh but he held it in.

“Almost at my place. Why?”

Jackson couldn’t help but wish he was on speaker phone.

“I’ll let him know then. Bye.” 

“Why did JB hyung call you?” asked Jinyoung.

“Oh, he was reminding me about our assignment and he asked if I could tell Jackson to hurry his ass up as he had forgotten his keys,” Mark relaying JB’s message to Jackson.

Jinyoung burst out laughing. He could see that Jackson was pouting and he was being so obvious.

“You can drop me here. Thanks, Jacks.”

 

 

Mark waited for them to leave before walking back to his place. It was nice to hang out with them. It was nice to talk to Jackson’s parents. Jinyoung on the other hand couldn’t stop laughing at Jackson.

“Mr Obvious!” 

“What?” Jackson feigning innocence.

“Don’t pretend. Jealousy doesn’t suit you,” Jinyoung teased.

Jackson ignored Jinyoung and called JB and put him on loudspeaker. As soon as JB picks up the phone, Jackson started yelling, “Hyung! You did that on purpose! You could call me or Jinyoungie but noooooooo, you decide to call Mark hyung.”

JB started laughing the moment he picks up Jackson’s call. He knew that he had managed to get under Jackson’s skin. 

“You wait till I get my hands on you hyung! Wait till I see you!” Jackson continued.

JB continued laughing. Even Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh along.

 

 

As soon as Jackson arrived at Jinyoung’s and JB’s place, he got out to wrestle with a laughing JB. Jinyoung was rolling his eyes from the sidelines.

“Will the both of you grow up?”

Jackson and JB turned to look at Jinyoung, “No?”

Jinyoung shook his head as he waits for the both of them to finished goofing around. Jinyoung looked at his watch before pulling Jackson’s ear.

“Ouch! Jinyoungie!” as Jackson rubbed his ear.

“Enough Jacks.”

JB stuck his tongue out at Jackson, just to tease him some more.

“JB hyung,” Jinyoung glared at him.

“But it’s fun, Nyoungie.”

“I know it is but our friend here is really smitten by Mark hyung.”

JB grinned, “I know. That is why it is fun.”

“JB hyung, you are so mean,” Jackson whined making the both of them laugh.

JB chuckled, “Hey, better get home soon. Uncle and aunty is waiting for you.”

“Fine. But this is not over, hyung.”

JB smirked, “Bye Jackson.

“Bye hyung. Bye Jinyoungie. See you guys tomorrow.”


	7. Let’s start searching

A few days after, Jackson’s parents decided to leave Seoul to start looking up on Mark.

“So soon?” Jackson pouted at his parents.

Sophia cupped his face, “We know baby but there is something urgent that we have to get back to.”

Jackson wrapped his arms around his mother, “But I miss you.”

“Baby, we miss you too but duty called.”

“I know. Have a safe flight! Call me when you arrive.”

“No problem son,” as Wang Ruiji kissed the top of Jackson’s head.

“Be good. Eat properly and don’t play too much,” said Sophia.

Jackson gasped, “I’m always good Mummy.”

Sophia pinched his cheek, “Yes but I don’t hear you saying anything about the eat and play part.”

Jackson giggled.

“Dear, we better get going. Come give your old man a hug, Gaga.”

Jackson went over to give his old man a warm hug, “Love you.”

“Love you too my big baby.”

Jackson made kissy faces at his parents. At least he was able to see them even just for a few days. He looked at the clock and realised it was time for his class. Thank goodness he only had afternoon classes today.

 

 

Wang Ruiji went straight to their private safe boxes as soon as they arrive while Sophia called Jackson from their home.

“Hello baby. We’ve just arrived home.”

“Hi Mummy. How’s your flight?”

“It was good. The weather was good.”

“You rest well kay, Mummy.”

“You too. Love you.”

“Love you too Mummy.”

Sophia had been happy to see her son so happy and hanging out with a nice bunch of boys. Mark especially looked so sweet. She didn’t really have the chance to talk to him but if her husband approved of him, that was enough for her. 

 

Wang Ruiji wasted no time to head to the vault that his late father had told him about. Vault number 0309. His father told him when Jackson was 21, he has to open this vault as he had already chosen a “bride” for Jackson. He vaguely remembered meeting the Shinoda family when he was traveling to Japan with his father. But every year, he would receive an envelope via this place, that even he was not allowed to open, to put in that vault until Jackson was 21 years old. He wasn’t even sure what was in the envelopes.

“Here Mr Wang is vault 0309. Please take your time to check the contents. Just ring this bell if you ever need any assistance.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

Wang Ruiji waited till Michael left before emptying the contents of the vault before inspecting it. There were six envelopes altogether. He was sure that one of them was his father’s handwriting. The other five was labelled with dates. He opened his father’s letter first. There was a table and chair in the middle of the vaults.

 

_ Ruiji,  _

 

_ If you are opening this, is only means that I am no longer around and it is up to you to fulfill my last wishes for the Wang family. Only open the envelope with the latest dates. You can destroy the rest. I assure you that those are not important. I have chosen a bride for our dearest Gaga as I believe that this boy is perfect for him. I can see that he is the yin to Gaga’s yang. He will be able to help Gaga grow into the man I know that he is. _

 

_ Wang Tuan _

 

 

Wang Ruiji took a deep breath. He knew he could always trust his father’s choices. After all he had to take up everything upon his shoulders after his uncle died. He had groomed him well. Wang Ruiji was able to shoulder everything because he had learned from the best. He knew that once Jackson married his bride, he would finally be able to rest. For now, half of the burden was with Winston, his first born. The other half will be given to Jackson once he took home his bride. He wasn’t sure how Jackson would take it but he was confident in his second born. After all, they are from Wang blood.

 

Wang Ruiji opened the latest envelope and his thoughts was confirmed. In the envelope was the latest picture of Mark and some details about him. Truly, Mark was the son of the fated Shinoda family. On it was written that Mark was adopted into the family at a tender age of six. Regardless of whether Mark was adopted or not, his father had chosen Ryuu Mark Shinoda as Jackson’s bride. He agreed that there was something in Mark that would be able to put up with his son. There must be also another reason why the Shinoda’s was willing to give their youngest son to the Wangs. In the envelope was the contact number of the Shinoda's. They must be expecting his call by now. Wang Ruiji decided to talk to his wife about it first before calling them.

 

 

Sophia just finished putting dinner on the table when her husband walked in.

“Hello dear.”

“Hello darling,” as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Dinner is ready. Shall we?”

“Okay,” said Wang Ruiji as he took a seat at the table.

They both eat in silence for a little while before Sophia spoke  to her husband.

“Dear, is Mark the Shinoda we are looking for?”

“Yes he is.”

Wang Ruiji went on to tell his wife about the envelopes and Mark’s pictures and all.

“So Mark is the one that father wanted for Jackson?”

Wang Ruiji nodded.

“Though I want to get to know Mark a little bit more before calling his parents. I mean we owe it that much to Jackson right?”

“I agree, dear. But how do we talk to him without arousing both his and Gaga’s suspicion?”

“I was hoping you could help me with that darling.”

“Hmmm… I’ll think about it. I’m sure there is a way.”

Wang Ruiji smiled and reached across to take his wife’s hand, “And this is why I married you.”

Sophia winked at him. 

 

 

Jackson was ecstatic that the partner assignment that JYP gave them was only to be hand in right before the final exams. Which meant, he would be able to spend more time with Mark. So far, he had worked out the days that Mark had to work and his off days. He also needed to coordinate with their time table as they were taking different majors. It wasn’t as simple as he thought it would be. He was sitting at their normal table while waiting for his next class when Mark called out his name.

“Hi Jacks.”

“Hi Mark.”

Mark didn’t really mind him not calling him hyung and Jackson only called him by his name when it was only the two of them.

“No classes?” Mark asked. 

“I have a class in an hours time. You?”

“I’m done for the day. Going to my job now.”

Jackson pouted. “Can’t you stay with me for a while?”

Mark looked at his watch. He still had time to spare. He couldn't really say no when Jackson looked so cute pouting and looking at him like that.

“I guess I can stay a while.”

Jackson’s pout turned into the biggest smile that Mark had ever seen and he liked what he saw. They talked for about half an hour before Mark told him that he had to go.

“I got to go if I want to make it to work on time Jacks.”

“Sure. I’ll see you at the cafe?”

“You dropping by for dinner or supper?”

“If that is okay with you?”

“It’s fine,” as Mark blushed.

Jackson found it endearing. He wanted to make Mark blush some more. He liked knowing he could do that to Mark.

“I better get to class too.”

“Okay. See you.”

Jackson smiled, “See you, too, Mark.”

 

 

They were all hanging out after class and Jackson just looked like a boy in love.

“What’s with the disgusting look on Jackson hyung’s face,” ask Yugyeom as he joined Jackson, Jinyoung and JB at the table.

JB shrugged. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Only one person can put that look on his face and we all know who is it.”

“Oooo,” said Yugyeom.

“What look?” asked Bambam as he joined them.

“Hi Bammie,” Yugyeom smiling widely at the object of his affection.

“Hi Gyeommie.”

“Euw… When did the both of you have gross pet names for each other?” JB quirking his eyebrows at the both of them.

The both of them blushed making Jinyoung and Jackson laugh at them.

“What gross pet names?” ask Youngjae as he walked towards them.

Jinyoung pointed to Yugyeom and Bambam without saying a word.

“Ugh… I know right.”

“Youngjae hyung!” Bambam glaring at Youngjae, making him laugh out loud which in turn made everybody laugh - except for Yugyeom.

“Where’s Mark hyung today?” Yugyeom asked, trying to change the subject.

“He’s at his part time job,” Youngjae answered even before Jackson had the chance to.

JB chuckled.

“What’s so funny hyung?” Jinyoung asked. 

JB shook his head.

“I told Mark hyung that I’m dropping by for a meal. Wanna come with?” Jackson asked. 

“I can’t. I’ve got to rush to the mall to get some stuff for my design,” said Bambam.

“Do you need help? I’m free,” Yugyeom offering Bambam company and help.

“That’ll be great. I need help to carry some things. We are off then. Bye,” said Bambam as he pulled Yugyeom along with him.

Jackson turned to the others.

“I’m in,” said Youngjae.

“Count us both in as well then,” said Jinyoung on behalf of JB.

“Great. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to catch up on the days I didn't post and was on holiday. Enjoy...


	8. Why is this happening?

Mark had a great time when Jackson and the rest dropped by at the cafe. His boss was kind enough to let him join them for him dinner break as it was before the peak hours when they came in. It was nice eating with his friends, laughing and just having a good time. Jackson was also kind enough to come back to pick Mark up from his shift after sending Youngjae, JB and Jinyoung back home.

“You didn’t really have to Jacks. I could have gotten back by myself.”

“And let you go home so late alone? I might as well just send you back myself, “said Jackson, making Mark blush again.

 

Jackson stops at Mark’s place. Mark turned to Jackson, “Thank you for the ride.”

“No problem. Let me know if you ever need a ride okay?”

Mark nodded shyly.

“Erm… Mark?”

Mark looked at Jackson.

“Want to go on a date with me?” Jackson asked. 

Mark turned really red and whispered, “Okay.”

Jackson grinned, “Let me know when you are free, 'k.”

“I’m free this Sunday.”

Jackson just looked at Mark with a goofy smile on his face.

“See you tomorrow Jacks,” said Mark as he quickly got out of the car. 

Jackson started screaming in his car in excitement. 

 

 

Mark couldn’t help the smile on his face when he walked back to his place. He couldn’t believe he just said yes to Jackson’s date offer. He did find Jackson very interesting and he does seem very interested in him too. JB had been telling him that Jackson was interested in him and he found that JB was a good confidante. He and JB are quite alike so it was easy getting close to him. As soon as Mark approached his place, Takeshi was waiting for him at the door. Mark finds himself shivering slightly. No matter how long he has grown up with this man, he still can’t find himself being comfortable around him. Takeshi pulled him and slammed him against the door, “Where have you been Ryuu?” 

“I-I j-just finished m-my part time j-job nii-san.”

Takeshi leaned in, “This isn’t your cologne. Who were you with?”

“N-nobody. M-my friend s-sent me h-h-ome.”

“Who was it?”

Mark kept quiet.

“Ryuu, who was it?” as Takeshi wrap his hands around his neck, slowly choking him.

“Nii-san,” Mark gasping for his breath as he clawed at his hands.

“Ryuu baby, who was it?”

Before Mark could answer him, his phone started ringing. Takeshi snatched his phone and saw that it was their mother calling him. Takeshi released Mark and answered the phone.

“Mark-kun?”

“Okasan, Takeshi here.”

“Where’s Mark?”

“He’s here with me. Hold on a moment Okasan.”

He passes the phone to Mark, glaring slightly at the younger.

“Okasan.”

“Baby, are you okay?”

Mark looked at Takeshi. He could never tell his parents about Takeshi. He never felt like it was his place to.

“I am,” his voice cracking a little.

“You must be tired but can you stay on the line with Okasan?”

“Yes Okasan.”

 

While he was talking to his Okasan, Takeshi’s phone rang. Mark felt relief when he heard the other person on the other line asking him to come back as soon as possible. Takeshi leaned in and kissed him on the head before leaving him. Mark quickly got into the house, locking it behind him.

“So how is everything? Has your nii-san left?”

“Yes Okasan.”

“How’s school? How’s your friends?”

Mark found himself calming down as he relayed to her about the progress of his school and especially about his group of friends.

“You met Jackson’s parents?”

“Yes. They came over the other day.”

For some reason, his mother felt relief.

“Sounds like you have a thing with this Jackson boy.”

“Okasan…” Mark whined. He found himself feeling more comfortable with her than he had ever been when he was back home.

“Don’t be shy. Tell me about this Jackson-san.”

Mark blushed but he was thankful that she wasn't around to see him. He went on telling her everything about Jackson including him asking him on a date.

“My baby is all grown up and going on dates,” his Okasan teased him.

“Okasan…” Mark whined.

“I’ll stop teasing you, baby. Go rest okay.”

“Okay.”

“Baby?”

“Yes?”

“You know you can tell Okasan about anything right?”

Mark felt the tears in his eyes. He knew he could but he wasn’t sure if he should.

“Yes Okasan.”

“I love you Mark-kun.”

Mark felt all choked up and couldn’t answer her. She never forced him to say it either.

“Now, go rest. Call your Otosan tomorrow okay? He misses you but he is too stubborn to admit it.”

Mark chuckled, “Yes Okasan. Bye.” 

“Sayonara.”

 

 

Kaoru Shinoda looked at her husband, the great Watanabe Shinoda, “Anata, haven’t the Wangs contacted you yet?”

“No. why?”

She shook her head and retreated back into her room. Her heart ached for her youngest son. She had always suspected about what Takeshi has done to him and most probably was still doing to him since he was 16. She had heard the servants talking but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything to her husband. What did that say about her own flesh and blood? What would her husband say? The rest of the family would be angry at her for siding with her adopted son. She didn't want to put her husband in a hard position. All she could do all these years was to always cling onto Mark and tried to never leave him alone but the nights were hard. There are days that she came across Mark being feverish and all she could do was nurse him back to health by herself. She had always been more attached to Mark as he was more gentle in nature and he too gravitated more to her. Mark had never complain to her about anything either. Her husband was strict to their older son and was a bit more lenient with Mark as well but Takeshi was his first born. He was already appointed the Shatei gashira of the family. For some reason her husband left the Waka gashira post empty. Maybe her husband was still grooming him. She wasn’t sure. But she was powerless in helping Mark. She could only hope and pray that the Wangs would go through with this betrothal. That was the only way she could be sure that her Mark will be safe.

 

 

The first thing that Mark did when he got into his room was to strip and take a hot shower. He was thankful that his Okasan had called at the right time and somebody else called Takeshi at the same time. He was forever grateful for his Okasan’s protection. He was certain that she knew something but knowing the hierarchy of their family, his Okasan wasn't able to do anything but still he was grateful for her. He decided that after taking a shower, he would try calling his Otosan. He might be sleeping or he might be grumpy but for some reason, Mark really wanted to listen to his voice. His Otosan was always quite gentle with him and was far more strict to Takeshi. Even though his father put up a front in front of the rest of the family, but it was the alone times with his father that he cherished. Watanabe would talk to him about the family history and about how he courted his wife, something he promised his Otosan to never let his Okasan know. It was their little secret.

“Ryuu-kun, is everything okay?”

It sounded like he had woken his Otosan up.

“Otosan? Were you sleeping? Gomen’nasai.”

“It’s okay. Are you okay?”

“Okasan said you are missing me,” Mark teased.

“Rubbish. Don’t believe your Okasan.”

Mark chuckled, “I just wanted to hear your voice. Otosan. That’s all.”

“Why are you up so late?”

Mark started telling him his whole day omitting everything about Takeshi. After all, he was a Shinoda, he could deal with it. It was getting less. Maybe someday it would stop.

“That’s good to know Ryuu-kun. Remember, the friends you make in university are friends for life.”

“I’ll remember that Otosan.”

“Isn’t it late at your place?”

“Otosan, it’s the same as yours,” Mark whined.

Watanabe laughed. He was happy that his youngest son was able to open up to him.

“Call back often okay. Especially to your Okasan. She misses you.”

“That’s what she said about you, Otosan. I wonder who is telling the truth,” Mark giggling.

“My little dragon has gotten cheekier since he moved to Seoul.”

Mark chuckled, “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, little dragon. It’s a very good thing.”

Mark yawned. It was a yoyo of emotions for the past hour but he was glad he was able to speak to his parents.

“My little dragon is sleepy.”

“Yah, Otosan. I’m not little anymore,” Mark pouting.

Watanabe chuckled, “Of course you’re not. Moving away and living alone in another country all by yourself.”

“Are you okay with me moving away, Otosan?”

“You have to choose your own path, even it means moving away from me and your Okasan. I trust you have your own reasons and dreams. I will not hold you back. But always know that this is your home, regardless what other people may say, my little dragon. ”

Mark felt so loved at the moment. His Otosan has always called him his little dragon as a term of endearment as his name meant Dragon.

“Now go get some rest. I’m sure you are tired from your studies and part time job even though technically you don’t have to work ”

“Good night Otosan.”

His Otosan chuckled, “Night little dragon. Come home sometime okay.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly slowly catchee monkey... I wonder what is happening...


	9. First date?

Sunday couldn't come any faster for Jackson. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He had made it a point to not tell the rest of the gang about it. After all, he wanted to spend a little more time to get to know Mark. He hadn't been flirting with any other people since he had started hanging out with Mark and the rest. That itself was a great feat. There was just something about Mark that made him want to know him more.

 

Mark on the other hand couldn’t believe that he had said yes to a date with Jackson.  _ The _ Jackson that was the object of a whole lot of people’s attention. He'd heard so many rumours and stories about Jackson when they got into the same class. But after hanging out with him a few times, he found that those rumours and stories might have its basis but all in all, they came down to one thing - he was a nice boy.

 

Jackson decided to take Mark to the amusement park. He seemed like the type who liked places like that. He too liked amusement parks, as long as he didn't have to go on the rides. He was okay with the games, not so on the rides. He hoped and prayed that Mark was the same. He might have been a bit too excited as he woke up way earlier, like around 5.00 am. He decided to try his luck to see if Mark was awake then maybe they could grab breakfast instead of brunch.

“Hello?”

“H-hello Jackson? Is anything wrong?” asked Mark. He was nervous and also a bit excited that he woke up a bit too early as well. 6.00 am to be exact. Seeing Jackson call him this early made him think that he might want to cancel this date. It made him a bit more nervous.

“N-No. Did I wake you Mark?” Jackson played with the towel in his hand.

“No. What’s up? Are you cancelling?” Mark asked. 

“NO!” Jackson unintentionally shouted, shocking Mark just a little.

Jackson quickly composed himself, “No. I mean no.”

Mark chuckled.

“Since we are both awake this early, wanna grab breakfast instead of lunch?” Jackson was crossing his fingers when he asked. 

“Oh… Sure. Give me about 30 minutes?”

“Sure. See you Mark.”

“See you Jacks.”

 

Jackson had called at around 7.00am. The both of them found themselves rushing to get ready as soon as possible. Jackson especially since he had to go pick up Mark. They were both glad that they had already showered at least. They just needed to find the perfect date outfit. Jackson opted to wear a black polo shirt with slacks and simple boat shoes. Mark decided to wear a black and white stripe long sleeve with jeans and Vans. They were both fussing with their hair; Jackson with his platinum blonde hair and Mark’s honey brown hair. Jackson decided to style his up while Mark styled his down. 

 

 

Mark was pacing a little while waiting for Jackson downstairs. He wasn’t sure if he was too early or if he seemed to eager. Well, after all, he wasn’t sure if Jackson ever realised he was interested. He never really seemed to show his emotions. Jackson on the other hand was a different story. Mark was sure he was interested as he always showed his heart on his sleeves so to speak. The reason why he was sure that Jackson was interested was because the younger  was always glaring at JB whenever he saw the both of them together. Mark found himself chuckling at that thought. He didn’t even notice that Jackson pulled up next to him as he waited for him.

 

Jackson felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Mark waiting downstairs for him  and boy did he look good. He was slightly annoyed at the fact that he didn't know the reason Mark was smiling to himself. Jackson rolled the window down as he noticed that Mark hadn't noticed him yet.

“Morning Mark.”

That startled Mark a little and he found himself blushing for being caught off guard. Jackson found him cute to be blushing like that.

“M-morning Jackson. Did you just arrive?” 

Mark found himself facepalming internally as soon as those words left his mouth. Jackson chuckled. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one feeling nervous.

“Obviously. Hop in,” as he grinned.

Mark tried to calm himself down before getting into the car.

 

As soon as he buckled up, Mark turned to Jackson, “So, where are you bringing me for breakfast?”

Mark beat Jackson to it. Jackson was going to make Mark decide as he wasn’t sure if the elder has anything he particularly wanted to eat.

“Dammit. I was going to make you choose.”

Mark giggled, “Me first!”

“Fine,” Jackson pouting at Mark.

Mark couldn’t resist pinching his cheeks, making the younger pout even more, “Hey!” 

Mark laughed. Jackson found himself liking Mark’s laughter. It was very unguarded, unlike him. Maybe this just meant he was getting comfortable with him. Jackson started driving, still pouting. Mark peered at him and start poking his cheeks, “Jackson.”

Jackson turned to look at him for a little while before looking at the road again. Mark repeated his actions again, “Jackson.”

Jackson turned to look at him again, “What?”

“Bbuing, bbuing.”

Jackson started laughing and that made Mark turned bright red. Mark couldn’t believe he did aegyo in front of Jackson just to make him smile. Mark was covering his face with his hands when Jackson called him, “Markie.”

Mark looked at Jackson between his fingers before closing his eyes again. Jackson chuckled. Instead of calling him again, Jackson took one of Mark’s hand and held it. Jackson prayed hard that Mark wouldn’t pull away. Both of them could feel their heart beating fast. Jackson pretended to be ignorant and Mark pretended that he wasn’t nervous.

“So, what are we having for breakfast?” Mark asked. 

“I’m think of dim sum. Do you like it?”

“Yums.”

Jackson smiled, “I’ve made the right choice then.”

 

Jackson was glad he chose dim sum as it was something he really liked and he was good at ordering them. He was glad he was able to show off a little Mark with his dim sum ordering talent. Mark was surprised at the lavish spread in front of them. It had been a very long time since he had dim sum.

“This is a lot, Jacks.”

“I’m sure we can both finished it in no time,” Jackson winking at Mark.

Mark smiled. True to his words, they were able to finished it and then ordered more. It was nice to talk over breakfast. They did talk but usually in a group and somebody else would always take Mark’s attention away from him.

“How is the food, Mark?”

“It’s so good.”

“I know right. This is the closest I can get that is close to home.”

“Where are you from, Jacks?”

“Hong Kong.”

Jackson then went on to talk about his hometown and the reason he moved to Seoul.

“Is that how you met JB and Jinyoung? JB told me he saved your ass.”

It made Jackson happy to know that Mark had been talking to JB about him.

“Oh, what else did he tell you?” 

Mark blushed, “Nothing.”

 

Jackson insisted he pay for their breakfast even though Mark said he was willing to go dutch.

“It’s okay Mark. I’ll pay for breakfast.”

“But I ate half of it. Let me pay half,” as Mark tried to give Jackson his money.

“It’s okay. Breakfast is on me.”

Mark pouted, “But…”

“If you insist on paying, how about you pay for the entrance fee to the amusement park?” Jackson bargained.

“Entrance fee  _ and _ snacks in the park.”

“Fine. I’ll pay for breakfast and you’ll pay for the entrance fee to the amusement park and snacks when we are there. Deal?” 

“Deal!”

Jackson felt his heart clench when he saw the smile on Mark’s face.

 

 

Jackson wouldn’t say he regretted bringing Mark to the amusement park as their first date but he was regretting it a little when he found out that Mark was an adrenaline rush junkie. He might seem quiet but he was convincing Jackson to accompany him to all the roller coaster rides and what Jackson called death defying rides in the park. He felt as though his heart would jump out of his chest anytime. Jackson was resting on one of the benches when Mark walked over with churros and ice cold lemonade.

“Here you go, Jacks. Are you feeling better?”

Jackson glared hard at Mark, making the elder laugh.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you were afraid of heights or scary rides.”

“Well, I did tell you I feel like dying the first time and then the second and then the third and…”

Mark shoved a churro in Jackson’s mouth and winked at him.

“You’re lucky you are cute,” Jackson said.

Mark laughed, “Then I shall use it to my advantage.”

“Don’t you dare! You’re not even sorry that you are killing me slowly.”

Mark laughed again.

“Stop laughing at my misery,” Jackson whined.

Mark tried hard to stop laughing and started petting Jackson’s hair, “Okay. Okay. How about one last ride?”

Jackson gasped, “Did you not hear me saying that you are killing me slowly or I feel like I’m dying, Mark?”

Mark chuckled, “I did but I really want to go on that.”

Jackson turned to see where Mark was pointing.

“You want to ride that giant spinning death wheel?”

Mark nodded, “The sunset view of Seoul would be gorgeous.’

Jackson found himself caving in. He knew he will most probably regret this but how could he say no to Mark.

“Fine. Just tell my parents and the rest of the gang that I love them when you bring my body back.”

Mark clapped his hands with glee.

 


	10. What are friends for

Jackson’s parents were back to visit him again or perhaps it was more like they wanted to get to know Mark a little bit more. Not that Jackson was complaining as it was always nice to have his parents around and to have his mother’s home cooked meal. 

“Did you guys really miss me this much that you are back here a week after you left?” as Jackson hugged both of them.

They had just turned up at his door.

“Yes my baby,” as Sophia cupped his face.

Jackson leaned into her hand.

“Why don’t you help us to carry our luggage in and show us how strong you are?” Wang Ruiji smiling at his son.

Jackson laughed, “I’ll carry it anyway even though I’m weak, Daddy.”

Wang Ruiji ruffled his hair ,”That’s my boy.”

 

They ordered out this time as Jackson knew how tired his parents were from flying to see him. They were just sitting down and chatting while eating.

“So, how’s class?” as Wang Ruiji.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry, I’m not cutting class. I’ve been going to my classes diligently, Mummy, Daddy.”

“Our baby is all grown up,” Sophia teased.

“Mummy…” Jackson whined. 

“How about inviting your friends over for dinner some time this week?” Sophia suggested.

“That’s a good idea. More comfortable to talk to them. I wanna get to know the other four of your new friends,” Wang Ruiji added.

“Oh! That’ll be great. I need to check when is Mark’s off day first and if Bambam needs to work on his project and Youngjae’s music classes and Yugyeom’s dance classes,” said Jackson.

“JB and Jinyoung?” Sophia asked. 

“They’ll be free when I tell them that you want to see them,” as Jackson grinned.

“You’re mean, Gaga,” said his mother.

“I’m not and they’ve known the both of you longer so they are more oblige to come. The other four just met you so I need to ease them into this.”

His parents laughed.

“You make it sound like we are going to cook them up for dinner, “ said Wang Ruiji.

“I don’t know about you Daddy, but I think Mummy will be the one cooking them instead of you,” Jackson teasing his mother.

Sophia pulled his ear, “Naughty boy.” 

“You won’t be going back so soon right? So, I’ll have time to arrange this right?” Jackson leaning on his mother’s shoulders.

“Maybe in a week or two. No rush,” as she caressed his cheek.

 

 

The next day, while hanging out with everybody except Mark as he was at his part time job Jackson decided to invite them over for dinner.

“Guys, my parents are in town and my mum wants to cook us a home cook meal. So when are you guys free?”

JB, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae were discussing amongst themselves while Jackson was busy staring at his handphone. Every time there was a ping, they could see a big goofy smile on his face. JB flicks Jackson’s forehead.

“Ouch! Hyung!” 

“Were you even listening to what we are saying?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I was just waiting for your answer while checking with Mark hyung when is his free dates,” Jackson scowling at them.

“Then why do you need our dates for?” JB teased.

Jackson sticked his tongue out at him, “So that maybe he could ask his boss for that day as his off day or something. Now, do you guys have a date yet?” 

“Yes. Is this Friday okay with Aunty?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Should be okay,” Jackson answered absentmindedly while texting to Mark.

 

“So, what’s up between you and Mark hyung,” ask Youngjae.

Jackson was caught by surprise, “Huh? Nothing.”

All of them were grinning and smirking at Jackson.

“Maybe I’ll ask Mark myself,” said JB as he took out his phone.

Jackson lunged forward and grab JB’s phone, “No!”

Yugyeom and Bambam looked at each other before one of them grabbed Jackson and the other snatched JB’s handphone away.

“Spill or I’ll give JB hyung’s phone back to him and we’ll get the answer. Either way, hyung, but this would be a better choice,” Bambam dangling JB’s phone in front of Jackson who was being held by Yugyeom.

JB smirked, “My child.”

Bambam winked at JB, “Father.”

The whole group was laughing except Jackson.

“Nothing! There is nothing between me and Mark hyung,” Jackson defending himself.

All of them deadpanned at him.

“...Yet. There is nothing between us yet, I guess, but I’m hoping there is or there will be cause IwanttohavesomethingbetweenusbutI’mtryingtotakethingsslowsothathedoesn’tthinkthatheisjusttheflavouroftheweekkindathing.”

“WHAT!?!?” they all screamed.

Jackson rubbed his nape sheepishly, “I’m saying that I want to get to know Mark hyung more. He’s different.”

Youngjae playfully glared at him and threatened him, “You better treat him right hyung or I’ll scream in your ears and make you go deaf or Bambam will put you in the most atrocious outfit he can think of and make you parade round the school.”

Bambam nodded conspiringly.

“I know. We are just getting to know each other and…” Jackson’s phone pinged.

“Mark hyung said he is getting his off day this Friday and I better call my mum to let her know and go shopping with her so adios amigos!” said Jackson as he runs off to the other direction making his friends laugh.

 

 

It was Friday and all of them all had finished class and were now waiting at their normal spot as they were waiting for Mark and Youngjae.

“I wonder where is Mark hyung and Youngjae hyung?” Yugyeom ask as he looked over at Jackson.

Jackson glared at him, “He didn’t text me nor did I ask him, okay.”

Jinyoung chuckled, “Touchy touchy.”

It wasn’t long till they hear Youngjae’s laughter from a million miles away.

“And here they come,” said Bambam.

“Hi guys. Are we late?” Mark asked. 

“No. You guys are just on time,” said Jackson as he stood up

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. JB was smirking. Bambam facepalmed himself while Youngjae and Yugyeom just laugh. Mark just look confused.

“Let’s go. My mum is waiting. Who’s following who? As I drove and so did Yugyeom,” Jackson trying to keep his cool.

“Oh, Mark hyung can follow me, Youngjae hyung and Yugyeommie. There is something that I need to talk to both of them,” as Bambam dragged Mark with him.

Mark just gave Jackson a small smile and gave him a small wave.

“Then, JB hyung and Jinyoung is with me. Yugyeom, you know where to go right and my house number?” asked Jackson.

“Yes hyung. See you!” as he walked off with Bambam, Youngjae and Mark.

“Come on Seunnie, you’ll see him later,” said JB as he grabbed Jackson by the nape.

Jackson just pouted and looked at JB, making him and Jinyoung laugh.

 

 

“So what is it that you want to talk to me about, Bammie?” Mark ask as he buckled up.

“I have a favour to ask, hyung,” said Bambam as he turned to look at Mark.

Mark quirk his eyebrow, “No.”

“I haven’t even told you what is it yet,” Bambami whined, making Youngjae laugh.

“Well, I am just exercising my rights while I still can.”

“I promise it’s nothing bad, hyung. Come on.”

“Tell me what is it and I’ll decide later.”

“Remember how I ask Youngjae hyung to help me with music? It’s to showcase my final project for this sem?”

Mark nodded.

“Can you please please please be my model?” 

“No!!! It’s crowds! Standing there! No!” Mark shaking his head.

“Come on hyung. Do you want me to fail? And there will be designers at our final sem project. If I’m lucky, I’ll be able to intern at their place. It’s one step closer to my dreams, hyung,” Bambam continued whining at Mark.

“Come on hyung. It’s maybe one outfit or two,” said Youngjae.

“It’s five,” Bambam interrupted.

Youngjae glared at Bambam before continuing, “As I was saying, it is a few outfits and this is Bammie’s dream hyung. Are you going to be the one that flushes it down the toilet?”

Mark giggled at the thought but shook his head. Youngjae winked at Bambam.

“Fine. I’ll help you. You owe me big time Bams.”

“I love you hyung!” as Bambam made kissing noises at Mark.

 

Yugyeom turned to look at Bambam with a smile on his face. Bambam return his smile. Youngjae and Mark looked at each other before saying, “Euwwww.”

They could see the both of them blushing as both their ears was going red.

“Why are the both of you blushing for?” Mark teased.

“N-n-nothing,” Bambam stammered.

Mark looked at Yugyeom, “Spill!”

“ItoldBammietoaskyouasyouareniceandwouldneverleavehimhighanddrythat’sallhyung.”

Mark pets his hair, “Good boy.”

Bambam turned to frown at Yugyeom, crossing his arms in front of him making Youngjae laugh out loud.

“But Bammie, Mark hyung could strangle me while I’m driving,” Yugyeom trying to explain himself.

“You know that is true, Bammie,” said Youngjae.

Bambam ignored Yugyeom and looked out the window, making Mark and Youngjae laugh even more.

“Well, it seems like I am allowed to strangle you then Yugyeom. Nice knowing you,” as Mark playfully wrapped both his hands around Yugyeom’s neck.

“No!” as Bambam turned to pull Mark’s hands away. He was blushing really hard making Youngjae coo at him. 

Yugyeom, on the other hand, was beaming and smiling from ear to ear. He was really happy to see Bambam’s reaction. Bambam turned to him, “Don’t be smug.”

Yugyeom grinned, “I’m not. Just happy.”

Bambam couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face. He just kept looking out the window while both Mark and Youngjae continued to tease the both of them.

“Sooooo… Does this mean, the both of you are dating each other?” Youngjae asked. 

Both Yugyeom and Bambam just ignored them, smiling. Mark was also smiling and laughing at Youngjae’s cheekiness.

“Bammie, Gyeommie, don’t ignore me,” Youngjae bellowed.

Youngjae then started singing, “So in love are we two, That we don’t know what to do… So in love…”

 


	11. Are we there yet?

“Seunnie, can you stop frowning already. You’ll be seeing Mark hyung at your place anyway,” said Jinyoung.

“Yeah, Jacks. What are we? Chop liver?” JB added.

“No. It’s just that I wanted to be the one that brings Mark over to my place FOR THE FIRST TIME. I mean this is a monumental moment right?” Jackson looking at his best friends.

They just stared at him before they burst out laughing. Jackson blushed, “Come on! This is a legit thing to be frowning about okay.”

Jackson continued to frown as he drove.

“Come on Seun. Maybe Bambam legit has something to ask Mark hyung. You can’t just hog Mark just because you like him, you know,” Jinyoung stating his case.

“And, he has known Mark longer than we have so he has every right,” JB added.

“Stop ganging up on me,” Jackson whined, making Jinyoung petting his hair.

“Fine. You can hog Mark all you want when we are at your place okay. We won’t even attempt to talk to him at all,” said JB sarcastically.

“Really?” Jackson, finally smiling.

“Well, kind of. It’ll be awkward for him and us if we don’t talk,” JB rolling his eyes at him.

“What JB hyung is trying to say is that we will help you to interact more with each other at your own place. Right hyung?” Jinyoung glaring at JB.

“Yeah yeah yeah. What Jinyoungie said,” said JB.

“Thanks guys.” 

They continued to talk about random things until they reached Jackson’s place.

 

 

Yugyeom was chatting with Bambam, Youngjae and Mark while waiting for Jackson. They had stop at a nearby supermarket to grab a few more things for his mother. Ten minutes later, Jackson pulled into his parking space.

“Sorry guys. Mummy told me to grab a few more things at the supermarket.”

“It’s okay hyung. Need help?” asked Yugyeom.

Jackson shook his head, “Let’s go.”

All of them shuffled into the lift. It was big enough to fit everyone. Mark, Bambam and Youngjae was impressed. 

“Check out the mirrors in the lift,” said Bambam as he fixed his hair and clothes while looking at his reflection.

“The acoustic in here is good too,” said Youngjae.

“Don’t you think about it sunshine,” Mark warning the younger.

Youngjae just grinned at him, “I’m just saying, hyung.”

“If Mark hyung let you, you would be singing by now,” Bambam pointing it out to Youngjae.

Jackson, Jinyoung, JB and Yugyeom laughed as Mark blushed. Jackson winked at Mark when their eyes met. Mark found himself looking down after that. 

“Hyung, your place is a long way up,” said Bambam.

“Almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot for the life of me remember what happened to this chapter that it was so short... forgive me. Hopefully the other chapters makes up for it.


	12. Dinner time

“Mummy, Daddy, the boys are here,” Jackson calling out to his parents as soon as he walked into his place.

Wang Ruiji put down the newspaper that he was reading while Sophia answered Jackson from the kitchen, “Did you get the things I told you to get?” 

“Yes Mummy,” Jackson giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Wang Ruiji was greeting the rest of them before they all walked into the kitchen to greet Sophia. After greeting her, only Mark stayed back.

“Hello aunty,” said Mark.

“Hello. You’re Mark right?” 

Mark nodded, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Are you good with cooking?” 

“I live alone. Does that count?” Mark smiled sheepishly.

Sophia chuckled, “You can help me by chopping up those ingredients that I just ask Jackson to buy.”

“Okay. That I can do.”

 

Jackson was showing Youngjae and Bambam around while JB , Jinyoung and Yugyeom was in the living room talking to his father.

“So how is everybody’s studies going?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“Everything is going fine uncle. Classes has been great,” said Jinyoung.

“So Yugyeom, what are you taking up?” Wang Ruiji turned to him.

“I’m taking dance as my major, uncle.”

“He is really good uncle. I think he is even more better than me,” JB adds.

“Wow. That said a lot if you say that he is better than you JB.”

Yugyeom blushed, “I’m okay I guess.”

“He is just being modest uncle. We met him during one dance competition. We were in the group category while he was in the solo one and he won,” Jinyoung added.

“Hyung, stop,” said Yugyeom.

Wang Ruiji laughed, “Don’t be modest.”

 

 

In another part of the place, Jackson was showing Bambam and Youngjae the rooms.

“This is my room and there is another 3 more guest rooms.”

“Wow! And you live here alone, hyung?” Youngjae looking into the bathroom.

“Yups. You guys are free to crash here if you want to,” offered Jackson..

“Can we have movie nights or something, hyung? I am so jealous of your TV!” said Bambam.

“Of course. I usually have movie nights with JB hyung, Jinyoung and now Yugyeom. They usually stay over after as well.”

“Karaoke would be fun too,” added Youngjae.

“Ooo… Let’s have a karaoke night soon!” said Jackson.

All three of them got excited all on their own as they head back to the living room.

 

Meanwhile, Mark was helping Sophia to cook dinner.

“Aunty, I finished chopping up the vegetables.”

“Could you be a dear and bring it over here please?”

“Here you go, aunty,” as Mark brought over the vegetables.

“Thank you.”

Sophia continued to give Mark little tasks while she cooked.

“Where are your parents, Mark?”

“They are in Kyoto.”

“What do they do, if you don’t mind me asking,” as Sophia continued cooking.

Mark was contemplating on what to tell her and decided to say what he usually said.

“My mum is a homemaker and my father is a businessman.”

“Oh I see. Do you have any siblings?”

Mark tensed up which Sophia could see but she continued moving around the stove, asking Mark to pass her the salt and all, pretending not to notice.

“I have one older brother. He is much older than me. Oh, that smells so good, aunty,” as Mark tried to change the subject.

 

“I bet you are missing your mum’s cooking now,” Sophia smiling fondly at him.

Mark smiled, “A little. Being far away from them make me appreciate them more.”

Sophia wiped her hands on her apron before cupping his face, “Good. Always remember that any parents will do anything in their power for their kids. Remember to call them often.”

“I will aunty.”

“Now the last dish is some fried chicken that my son loves so much. Can you get the chicken that is marinated in the fridge please.”

Mark nodded. Before he could take it, Jackson had already taken it, winking at Mark before passing it to Sophia, “Here you go Mummy.”

“And there’s my big baby.”

Jackson blushed, “Mummy. Need any help?” 

“How about getting your father and guest some drinks. Mark is helping me.”

“Okay.”

Jackson mouthed a 'sorry' at Mark. Mark shook his head.

 

“Mark dear, can you help me to carry the dishes to the table? We will eat once I finished frying the chicken.”

“Okay aunty.”

Mark started bringing the dishes to the table. Jinyoung went over to help him.

“Hyung, can we help?” Jinyoung asked. 

“You can help set the table.”

“Okay hyung.”

They were working in sync. Jinyoung had finished setting the table as Mark helped Sophia to carry over the fried chicken.

“Mark, I can carry the chicken over dear,” said Sophia.

“It’s okay aunty.”

Sophia walked over with Mark, her hand on his back, “Thank you.”

“No problem aunty.”

“Darling, boys, dinner time,” said Sophia.

“Coming Mummy!”

 

 

After dinner, Jinyoung and Bambam volunteered to make them coffee and peel the fruits for everybody while the rest of them chatted with Jackson’s parents.

“So you are taking up music therapy, Youngjae?” asked Wang Ruiji.

“Yes uncle.”

“Can you tell me more about it?”

Youngjae nodded and began talking in detail about music therapy and what it entailed. JB and Yugyeom just listened and asked questions of their own in between while Sophia chatted with Jackson and Mark.

“So is my Gaga giving you any trouble with your shared assignments, Mark?” Sophia asked. 

“Mummy, I’m good. I’m doing my share of the work,” Jackson pouting at Sophia.

She ruffled his hair, threading his hair with her fingers. Mark chuckled. It was cute to see Jackson with his mother that way.

“No aunty. He always turned up when we schedule a discussion as I have a part time job.”

“See Mummy. I turn up all the time,” Jackson looked smugly at his mother.

“Good,” as she pinched his nose.

 

“Here’s tea and fruits. I forgot that somebody doesn’t really like coffee here,” announced Jinyoung.

Jackson grinned.

“Thank you Jinyoungie and Bambam,” said Sophia.

“Why are you making your guest work?” Sophia turned to look at her son.

“They volunteered to do so,” Jackson explained.

“Just admit it that you’re lazy Seunnie,” JB teased.

Wang Ruiji laughed.

“Yah! You guys are making me look bad in front of my parents,” Jackson complained.

“No we are not. You are doing that all on your own,” said Yugyeom.

“Traitors!” 

Everybody was laughing at Jackson. Jackson turned to Mark unconsciously and pouted. Mark chuckled as he ruffles his hair.

“Only Mark is siding with me,” said Jackson.

“Well…” Mark grinned.

“Not you too? I’m surrounded by traitors!” as Jackson stood up and left the room.

“Are you sulking, Gaga?” Wang Ruiji called out to his son.

“No. I’m going to the toilet. Excuse me, traitors.”

The boys were laughing until they were lying on the ground. Wang Ruiji and Sophia looked at Mark before giving each other knowing looks.

 

 

It was almost 11.00pm when the boys excused themselves.

“Uncle, aunty, thank you for having us. It was a very nice dinner,” said Youngjae

“Do come again when we are in town,” said Sophia.

“Yes. We will let Jackson know,” said Wang Ruiji.

“Mummy, Daddy, I’m sending them back.”

“It’s okay if the boys wants to stay over Jackson,” said Sophia.

“We would love to aunty but we didn’t bring any extra clothes,” Mark explained.

“Next time ask them to sleep over boy,” Wang Ruiji looking at Jackson.

He saluted his father.

“JB hyung, Mark hyung and Jinyoungie can follow me as they were the same way,” Jackson quickly staking his claim even though they all knew the real reason why.

“Bammie and Youngjae hyung is with me.”

“Okay. Drive safe the both of you,” Wang Ruiji looking at both Jackson and Yugyeom.

“We will uncle,” said Yugyeom.

 

Wang Ruiji and Sophia retreated into their room as soon as the boys left.

“Darling, I think Mark is right for our son. He is sweet, quiet and respectful,” said Sophia.

“I think so too. Maybe father was right, he is the yin to Jackson’s yang. Though he sometimes seems to want to fade in the background,” said Wang Ruiji.

“I don’t think that is a bad thing darling.”

“That’s true dear. He seems to think very thoroughly before saying or doing anything. He is cautious. That’s a good thing.”

“I like him darling and I’m pretty sure our son likes him too.”

“I think so too. I will make the call once we go back to Hong Kong.”

“I hope Gaga won’t be angry at us, darling.”

“He won’t be dear. I don’t think he’ll be angry if it’s Mark.”

“I hope so. You know how headstrong or stubborn our son can be. I hope Mark is able to handle him.”

“Looking at Mark, I’m sure he can. He seems equally headstrong himself,” Wang Ruiji assured his wife.

The both got ready for bed.

“We forgot one thing dear,” Wang Ruiji turning to his wife.

“What?”

“What if Mark turned down this betrothal?”

“I don’t think he would, darling.”

“Why not dear?”

“He is the obedient type and if he is really adopted by the Shinoda's, he will do everything in his power to make it up to them.” 


	13. Reaching out

Watanabe was surprised to hear his private line ringing. Only a handful of people knew this number.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Shinoda-san?”

Watanabe was a bit surprised that the person calling didn’t address him by his title. Then it hit him, this must be the call that he never expected to hear from again.

“Yes. Is this Wang Tuan-san?”

“Unfortunately, my father passed away a few years ago. This is his son, Wang Ruiji.”

“Wang-san. I remember you. You accompanied your father here a long time ago.”

“Yes. Glad you remember me, Shinoda-san.”

The both of them was quiet for a while. This was awkward. The both of them didn’t know where to start or how to go about this.

“Did you receive the letter that I’ve been sending every year?” Watanabe shattering the silence between them.

“Yes I did. Thank you. My father kept it locked in our private vaults until it was time.”

“I’m assuming you have seen or at least met my son as he is studying in the same place as yours, Wang-san.”

“You brought up a very nice young man, Shinoda-san.”

“Arigato. He is, isn’t he?”

They went on talking about their family for a while before approaching the subject again.

 

“Shinoda-san, if you don’t mind me asking about your son.”

“I might as well tell you if we are going to go ahead with this betrothal. Just so you know, we never hid anything about him to him including his real name. Ryuu-kun knew that we adopted him.”

Wang Ruiji kept quiet.

“His parents and his siblings was involved in an accident and they all died. They were all waiting for him in the car when a lorry crash into them. He was only 6. That lorry belongs to one of the branch family’s business. Nobody claimed him or asked for him. He was just a scared little boy. My wife was taking care of him during that period, waiting for any relatives or somebody to take him but nobody came and we’ve grown attached to him. In the end we decided to adopt him. Before he was Ryuu Shinoda, he was known as Mark Tuan Yien.”

Wang Ruiji gasped. Tuan. 

“I believe that this Tuan was connected to your father.”

“I’m not sure how.”

“Your father only told me that he and Ryuu’s grandfather was connected somehow. He mentioned nothing else, Wang-san.”

“Thanks. And Mark?”

“He was brought into my family and I gave him the name Ryuu Shinoda. But my wife made sure that in his adoption papers, his name is Ryuu Mark Yien Tuan Shinoda. She was adamant in keeping his real name. Ryuu was the one who chose to use his Japanese name though my wife calls him Mark. I think in a way, he wanted to fit in and didn’t want people questioning him. He can be a private person. He also can be very feisty and stubborn too. Hence, he is my little dragon.”

“Little dragon?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“Ryuu means dragon. He is my baby so he is my little dragon.”

Wang Ruiji chuckled, “His name suits him.”

“He might be adopted but I love him just the same.”

“I understand.”

 

The both of them were silent again. This wasn’t an easy subject to approach, a betrothal between two boys.

“Shinoda-san, here I am officially asking on behalf of my son, Jackson, for Mark’s hand in marriage.”

“I accept BUT on one condition, please let me talk to my son first. I don’t want him to be too shock at this. Your father has told me a lot about your son and I am sure he is able to take good care of mine.”

“As you wish.”

“I will get in touch with you again after I’ve spoken to Ryuu-kun, Wang-san.”

“Fair enough. Will talk to you soon Shinoda-san. Goodbye”

“Sayonara Wang-san.”

Wang Ruiji breathed a sigh of relief after putting down the phone. 

 

 

Watanabe called his wife to his room.

“Yes, anata?” 

“The family of Wang-Tuan finally called.”

Kaoru held her breathe, “And?” 

“And they want to go ahead with the betrothal.”

Kaoru exhales.

“But…” 

“But what anata?”

“I want to talk to Ryuu-kun about it first. I want to know what he thinks about it. I want him to know that he has a choice.”

“Anata…”

“I know I’ve made a promised to the late Wang Tuan-san to protect the Tuan line BUT this is my little dragon,” Watanabe looked at his wife.

“I know how you feel, anata. But why is he so adamant to protect the Tuan line?” 

“From what I understand, he and Ryuu’s grandfather goes way back and they made a promise. I think it was mainly because of the Late Wang Tuan-san’s tradition.” 

“Do you think what happened to our baby’s family is because of that…” 

“It’s hard to say. I think it might be connected.”

Watanabe gestured Kaoru to go into his arms. Kaoru slowly melted into his arms. This was something that they rarely did as Watanabe had an appearance to keep.

“I hope Mark would agree with the betrothal, anata.”

“I don’t know. I just want him to be safe and happy. This is the safest place I can think of.” 

 

 

Mark was feeling a bit nervous and a little bit excited to find out that his parents would be coming over to visit him and to talk about something important. He made sure he cleaned up his little apartment and prepared their room. He wasn’t going to prepare one for Takeshi. Mark found himself startled when he heard the doorbell rang. 

“Otosan, Okasan, welcome,” Mark bowed respectfully to them.

Kaoru was the first one to pull him into her arms and hug him while his father pretended to be strict as usual. He cupped his nape and squeezed it without his mother noticing, winking conspiringly at him.

“Mark-kun, you are getting skinnier. Did you have enough to eat?” 

She went on and on about his health and appearance while Watanabe gestured his men to move their things into the house and into the guest room. Kaoru felt Mark jump a little when he saw Takeshi.

“T-takeshi n-nii-san.”

“Hello, Ryuu. Don’t I get a hug?”

Kaoru held onto Mark tighter, “Okasan is not done with him yet, Takeshi.”

Takeshi bowed  to his mother, fuming just a little.

“Okasan, Otosan, would you like to rest first before dinner?” Mark asked. 

Watanabe nodded, “I’ll be in the room. I’m sure your Okasan will be wanting to be with you. Takeshi, can you make arrangements for dinner?”

“Yes Otosan. I’ll see all of you later,” said Takeshi as he excused himself.

“Now, tell me everything about your life here in Seoul,” Kaoru ask as she walked with Mark into his room.

Mark felt relief. Takeshi on the other hand was fuming and grumbling to himself but he would never go against his Otosan as well. He felt that as the Shatei gashira, he needed to set an example to the others.

 

Kaoru made sure she sat with Mark during dinner, opposite of Watanabe and Takeshi. For their first dinner in Seoul, Takeshi arranged for them to go to a famous traditional Japanese restaurant. He even pre-ordered their meals as he knew everybody’s taste. Mark would always eat whatever he ordered anyway. Kaoru was busy feeding and fussing over Mark, making Takeshi feel a bit jealous about Mark just a little. Watanabe cleared his throat, “Takeshi, your Okasan is only babying your brother as he is no longer staying with us.”

Takeshi bowed, “Yes Otosan. I know.”

Watanabe then put down his food and looked fondly at his wife and Mark. He knew he needed to let Mark know what is happening or at least going to happen.

“Ryuu-kun, the reason that your Okasan and I are here is to talk to you about something important.”

Mark looked at his Otosan and Okasan and nodded. Kaoru intertwined her fingers with Mark’s.

“I want you to know that we are not forcing you to do this. You have a choice, okay?”

Mark slowly nodded. Watanabe went on to explain to him about the Wang family and their tradition, and also the promise he made with Wang Tuan.

“Otosan, you are saying that I am or was betrothed to Jackson Wang since I was 16?”

Watanabe nodded, “His grandfather was the one who came forward with the betrothal.”

“Why me, Otosan?” Mark asked.  His mother was rubbing soothing circles on his hand.

“According to Wang Tuan-san, he made a promise to your grandfather a long time ago,” Watanabe explains.

“Otosan, are you really going through with this? It’s just some silly request from a long time ago,” Takeshi burst out.

Watanabe glared at Takeshi, “If you can’t remain calm about this, get out. It is not up to you.”

Takeshi clenched his teeth and left the room. Watanabe turned his attention back to Mark.

“Do you have anything to ask?”

“Does Jackson knew about this?” Mark asked.  He was nervous but he can’t say that he is not excited in a sense as he is being paired up with somebody he might have feelings for.

“I don’t think so. I’m sure he is aware of his family traditions but not about this betrothal.”

“Anata, you can say no if you don’t want to,” Kaoru turning to her son.

“I leave the decisions in your hands. Think about it,” said Watanabe.

Mark nodded.

 

 

That night, Watanabe was sitting alone in the living room when Mark joined him.

“Why are you not sleeping my little dragon?”

Mark yawned as he cuddled next to him, “I can hear your thoughts from my room, Otosan.”

“Cheeky,” as he leaned his head on Mark’s.

“Otosan, what should I do?”

“It is up to you. Being betrothed to the Wang’s doesn’t mean you are no longer a Shinoda. You’ll always be a Shinoda and my baby.”

“Otosan, I’m no longer a baby,” Mark whined.

Watanabe kissed his head, “You are my most precious baby and will always be.”

Mark kept quiet and just enjoy his Otosan’s company.

“Once betrothed to the Wang’s, you will be under their care forever.”

“Am I not allowed to see you and Okasan?” Mark looking up to him.

“Of course you are or I won’t let them have you.”

Mark felt himself tear up. For once, he really felt like he is a Shinoda.

“Can you say no, Otosan?”

“I could but I made Wang Tuan-san a promise. A promise that I would like to keep, but not in the expense of your happiness,” as Watanabe pulled Mark’s chin up.

“A Shinoda never breaks a promise. I won’t let you. I will agree to this betrothal, Otosan.”

“Thank you my boy,” said Watanabe as he kissed him on the head.

Kaoru was listening by the door and felt happy. Mark was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and I'll be up to date with my updates and then it'll be back to one chapter a day updates... Thanks for being so patient with me.


	14. Breaking the news

Mark didn’t feel like sharing his parents during their short trip to see him so he spent a lot of time being at home after class. He even ask for earlier shifts so that he could spend time with them. He was a bit reluctant to let them go on their last day. Takeshi was at his place to pick him up.

“Otosan, Okasan, have a safe flight.”

Kaoru cupped his face, “You take care of yourself. We will let you know what happens soon.”

Mark nodded as he gave her a hug. Watanabe uncharacteristically also gave Mark a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He then turned to Takeshi, “No more trips out of Japan for the next few weeks Takeshi. There are a lot of things we need to do to prepare for Ryuu’s betrothal.”

Takeshi just nodded. Mark felt like a whole burden being lifted from his shoulders. 

 

 

“Dear,” Wang Ruiji calling his wife.

“Yes darling.”

“The Shinoda's have accepted the betrothal.”

“Then we have to start making preparations,” said Sophia excitedly. Wang Ruiji nodded.

“It will be one month from now and we will be flying over to Japan. It will be done in Kyoto, as per Kaoru-san’s request.”

“That is only right, darling since we are, so to speak, taking their son into our home.”

“There are a lot of things to be done including getting a new place for them in Seoul, dear.”

“Oh, I agree with that. I think a house would be better than an apartment. Gaga’s place is such a bachelor’s pad. I want my future son-in-law to be comfortable,” said a very happy Sophia.

“Now to break the news to Gaga,” said Wang Ruiji.

“I think we shouldn’t tell him who is it yet. I’m not sure how he would take it.”

“Yes. We will just let him know that it is happening.”

Sophia nodded.

 

One week later, Wang Ruiji decided to call Jackson.

“Hello Daddy!”

“Hello Gaga. How are you?”

“I’m fine. What’s up?”

“Gaga, remember your grandfather…”

Jackson gasped, “Are you making me go through with it? Daddy! It’s not fair.”

He thought his father has forgotten about it

“It is your grandfather’s wish, Gaga,” said Wang Ruiji sternly.

“But but but…”

“Gaga.”

Jackson sighed. He knew it was useless to argue. Just when he was getting to know Mark and everything.

“When?”

“One month from now. Your mother is making preparations.”

“So soon?”

“And as one of our gifts, we are getting you a house in Seoul. So, if you have any request, let us know or your mother and I will just choose any that we like.”

“Fine. Whatever.” 

“Gaga…”

“Daddy, I gotta go. Talk to you and Mummy soon.”

Jackson just put down the phone. His life was over. This was it. 

 

 

That night, he went out drinking with JB and Jinyoung. He didn’t say anything to them. He just told them that he needed to forget some things. They didn’t ask either. He just wanted to drink his sorrows away so to speak.

“Seun-ah, you okay?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I don’t know what to feel. I don’t know what to do,” said Jackson.

He never told his friends about his family tradition. He didn’t think that his parents would make him go through with it. He never expected to actually have a huge crush on another guy to the point of not looking other girls or boys.

“That’s enough. No more drinks for you and we are going to supper,” said JB as he took Jackson’s mug of beer and chugs it down.

“Why?” Jackson whined but his best friends continued to ignore him until they arrived at Mark’s part time job place.

 

Mark was happy to see the three boys, especially Jackson. He found himself blushing but it was weird to see Jackson in that condition.

“Hi. What happened?” Mark ask as he brought over the menus.

“Life,” was all Jackson said as he put his head on the table.

JB and Jinyoung ignored him and went through the menu. Mark couldn’t resist but to thread his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson really liked the feeling. 

“Kimchi jiggae for me, Mark,” said JB.

“Seafood ramyeon for me, hyung,” said Jinyoung.

“Okay. How about you, Jacks?” Mark asked. 

“Happiness,” said Jackson as he waved his hands in the air.

Mark giggled, “Okay.”

 

Mark brought over their orders and brought a mozzarella cheeseburger for Jackson.

“Here’s your jiggae, ramyeon and happiness for Jackson.”

JB and Jinyoung laughed when they saw the look on Jackson’s face. He was so happy to see the burger that he hugged Mark.

“You brought happiness into my life, Markie.”

Mark laughed and patted his back, “Gladly. Now eat up as we are closing soon.”

“Thanks hyung,” said Jinyoung.

Mark winked at him as he started cleaning up the place. By the time Mark was done with work, Jackson was sleeping on the table with JB and Jinyoung staring at him.

“What’s up with Jacks?” Mark asked. 

JB and Jinyoung shrugged.

“He called us out for a drink and end up not saying anything. But this is so like him. He never really shares if it is something really personal or bothering him,” said JB.

“Yeah. I guess he just wanted responsible people taking care of him when he is being irresponsible like drinking until he is drunk but not wanting to drive,” Jinyoung added.

“Well, time for you to get him home in one piece then,” said Mark as he helped them to get Jackson into the car.

“Don’t worry Mark. We will make sure we get your Jackson back safely,” JB teasing Mark.

Mark blushed and stuck his tongue out at JB. Jinyoung laughed at the both of them. If only they knew how true those words were.

 

 

The next day, Jackson woke up with a hangover and a massive headache. He was resting at their usual table, groaning and hitting his head on the table.

“Why did you guys let me drink so much,” Jackson complained.

“As if you would listen to us,” said Jinyoung.

Jackson continued groaning and complaining. JB and Mark walked over as they just finished an early morning class.

“Morning Jackson,” JB purposely shouting at Jackson’s ears.

“Hyung!” Jackson trying to hit JB blindly as his head was still on the table.

JB laughed.

“Morning Jacks. Here,” said Mark as he passed Jackson a tumbler.

“What is it?” Jackson asked as he opened it.

“Green tea. It’s suppose to help with hangovers.”

“Thank you, Mark hyung. You are a lifesaver,” as Jackson sipped on the beverage.

Mark smiled, “I think we have to get to class now.”

“Why?” Jackson whined but he gets up from the table and followed them.

“Because we need to be educated and it’s part of our grades,” said Jinyoung.

“Come on lover boy,” JB teased.

Jackson almost choked on his green tea, making Mark laugh.

 

It was an uneventful class. As usual they had to sit there listening to JYP talk and Jackson was trying his best to stay awake but his throbbing headache wasn’t helping in anyway. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the tumbler of green tea that Mark brought for him. Jackson finds himself smiling at the tumbler but at the same time his heart was breaking. How do you end something that was only just beginning? Does he want to rebel against his parents and tradition and risk breaking their heart? It was theirs or his? Maybe it was better if it was his but looking at Mark’s side profile made him not want to let him go. Jackson finds himself getting angrier at his family tradition and all. He didn’t even realise that class ended until he heard Mark calling him and waving his hand in front of his face.

“Jacks? Class is over. Lunch time.”

Jackson instinctively grabbed Mark’s hand and held it, “Wh-what?”

Mark blushed, “I said class is over.”

“Oh.”

“And you can let go of Mark hyung’s hand now,” said Jinyoung.

Jackson blushed as he let it go.

“Sorry, “ he mutters.

“It’s okay.”

Jackson found himself groaning internally.

 

During that whole month, the Shinoda's and Wangs were busy preparing for their betrothal. Sophia and Wang Ruiji went over to Seoul to help Jackson pick out a house and also got him fitted for a new suit. They flew over with their tailor. Jackson wasn’t very excited about it and his parents didn’t push him into it. There was nothing much he could say or do but just go along with it.

 

 

Mark, however, was slightly more excited or maybe nervous. He wasn’t sure. His Okasan flew over to get him fitted with a traditional kimono or also known as  Montsuki Hakama. He was grateful that she always comes alone with her bodyguards. He wondered if Jackson knew about the Shinoda's business. He also wondered how were they connected. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise his Okasan was calling him.

“Mark-kun. Are you okay?”

“Yes Okasan. My mind was just wondering around.”

“Are you really okay with this betrothal?” Kaoru asked. 

Mark nodded, “Don’t worry Okasan. I am okay with this. I can’t make Otosan break a promise, can’t I. What would the family say?”

“Doesn’t matter what the family thinks. What matters is what you think, anata.”

Mark smiled and took both her hands in his, “I think that Otosan made the right choice. He had chose the right person for me.”

Kaoru smiled at her son fondly, “You are fond of this Jackson guy aren’t you.”

Mark blushed and was saved by her phone.

“Yes anata. I am with your little dragon.”

Mark’s ears perked up. He turned to see his Okasan holding up her phone as his Otosan was facetiming her.

“Otosan!”

“Hello little dragon. Show Otosan how you look.”

Mark twirled around.

“My handsome little dragon.”

Before he could say anything else, Kaoru was already telling him to go away and let her finished up quickly. Mark giggled as he could hear his usually fierce Otosan whining and grumbling at his wife.

“Your Otosan is so impatient. And he told me in the beginning to just send him a picture.”


	15. The Betrothal

It was the semester break and everybody was heading back home including Bambam. Jackson would be flying back to Hong Kong and Mark back to Japan. The night before they were due to fly out, they had a movie night.  They were watching a horror movie because JB and Mark wanted to watch it and nobody else had any other suggestions. Yugyeom and Bambam were on a single chair and were all wrapped up in each other; JB was on the bean bag while Jinyoung was on the floor. Jackson took the opportunity to cuddle with Mark on the sofa that they were sharing with Youngjae. Mark hadn't know that Jackson was horrified of horror movies but he did enjoy having Jackson hide behind his back and his arms wrapped around his waist - it was a good excuse. After their first date, Jackson and Mark were spending more time together. Partly because of their assignment, partly because they wanted to get to know each other. Mark was happy as he got to learn more and more about this guy who he was going to spend his life with. Jackson on the other hand got more and more bitter about having to let go of Mark as he was falling more and more in love with him. 

 

Even when the movie ended, Jackson was reluctant to let Mark go.

“What if the ghost comes to get me??”

Mark chuckled as he tried to turn back to look at Jackson, “I don’t think so. Besides, we switch on the lights already. Ghosts don't appear when the lights are on.”

Jackson shook his head as he he held Mark tighter, “Nuh uh. There are ghost that appears even when the lights are on.”

“You’re just looking for excused to back hug Mark hyung, Jackson hyung,” Bambam teased.

Jackson stuck his tongue out at the younger but continued to cling to Mark. Mark chuckled as he stroked Jackson’s arms. All seven of them continued chatting until it was 2.00am.

“I think we better get going if we want to catch our flights later,” said Mark.

“Noooo…” Jackson whined, tightening his hold on Mark.

“Stop being a baby, hyung and let Mark hyung,” said Youngjae as he tried to pull Mark away from Jackson.

“Nooo…” as Jackson turned around to block Youngjae. Mark was just laughing at the both of them.

“Jacks, I really have to go. I need to leave to the airport like soon as I have an early morning flight,” said Mark.

Jackson frowned and pouted.

“We will see each other soon, kay.”

Jackson finally released Mark even though after this semester break, everything would be different. He wouldn't be able to be like this with Mark again. Maybe he could work something out with his parents or with his so called fiance. Jackson kissed Mark at the back of his head when no one was looking. Mark found himself grinning like an idiot. After waving goodbye to Jackson, Mark got into Yugyeom’s car as he was driving him back home. By next week, the both of them would be betrothed. 

 

 

“Gaga, are you ready? Are you all dressed up?” asked Sophia as she opened the door.

The servants were helping Jackson with his three piece suit. He even dyed his hair black for this occasion and was styled up. He was telling himself that this is like a funeral to his love life. Sophia walked up to him and cupped his face, “You look so handsome.”

Jackson tried his best to smile. They had arrived two days ago but were busy since they were getting ready the dowry and everything. 

“Baby, trust in me okay?” Sophia looking at Jackson.

Jackson nodded, “I do. It’s just that…”

“I know. You feel like you have no say in this.”

Jackson nodded.

“Everything will be just fine.”

At that moment, they heard a click. They turned to see Wang Ruiji holding his handphone. He had taken their picture.

“You look so handsome my boy.”

Jackson smiled.

“My baby brother is getting married,” his elder brother teased as he walked in with his family.

“Uncle Gaga!” as Aimee ran toward Jackson, throwing herself at him.

“Baby!” as Jackson spun her around.

The photographer started gathering them round to take pictures of them. Jackson felt better to see his family with him.

 

 

“Mark-kun, how do you want to do your hair? Up or down?” Kaoru asked. 

“Up? What do you think Okasan? I don’t know!” Mark was getting really nervous.

He was nervous and tired. He went through rituals after rituals ever since he landed in Japan. His hair was dyed black. He didn’t have any say in that as that was what his parents wanted. One thing he was glad about being this busy was that Takeshi is unable to approach him or be alone with him at all. The kiss on his forehead seems to snap him out of his thoughts. His Okasan was chuckling.

“I think they should style it up.”

“I want Okasan to do it for me.”

Kaoru teared up. She couldn’t believe she was giving her baby away, so to speak. 

“Okasan…”

“Nothing, baby. I just remembered when you first walked into this place.”

Mark turned to face her. He himself tearing up, “I will be forever grateful of Okasan and Otosan. If it weren’t for the both of you, who knows what would happen to me then.”

She kissed his forehead and wiped the stray tears away, “Don’t cry my baby. Today is a happy occasion. Today you will be safe and you look so handsome in your  Montsuki Hakama. You remind me of your Otosan when we got married. ”

Mark smiled, “Am I just as handsome?”

Before she could answer, his Otosan cleared his throat, startling them. The both of them turned.

“Yes you are but I would like to say I look better my little dragon,” said Watanabe as he walked up to Mark and kissed him on the head.

Mark beamed. Both his parents was fussing over him when Takeshi walked into the room, “Otosan, Okasan, the Wangs are here.”

Watanabe nodded at Takeshi, gesturing him to leave. He then turned to his wife and bowed  before leaving Mark and her alone.

“Anata, remember that I am only a phone call away. If you ever need Okasan, just call.”

Mark nodded.

 

 

Jackson was a bit in awe when he saw the Shinoda's place in Kyoto. It was beautiful. It was a traditional Japanese house with a big yard. Wang Ruiji greeted Watanabe with a bow.

“Shinoda-san, let me introduce you to my son,” as Wang Ruiji gestured Jackson over.

“Pleasure to meet you Jackson-san,” as Watanabe bowed.

“Same here Shinoda-san,” as Jackson returned the gesture.

“Please come into the hall. Takeshi, please escort our future in-laws to the hall,” Watanabe ordering his son.

Takeshi bowed, “Wang-san, please follow me.”

The Wangs entourage followed Takeshi with 10 trays of dowry. They arranged it in front of trays of dowry from the Shinoda's side and sat down. 

 

After the Wangs had taken their seat, they waited as there seemed to be more and more people coming in. They were all dressed immaculately in their kimonos and hakamas. The man was all wearing black but the ladies was dress in colourful kimonos. Aimee, Jackson’s niece was very fascinated with the kimonos and kept pointing it out to Jackson. While they were talking amongst themselves, Takeshi approached them.

“Sorry Wang-san. We are waiting for the other families to arrive. You arrived earlier than expected so…”

“It’s okay Takeshi-san. We don’t mind waiting. It’s very beautiful.”

Takeshi bowed as he eyed Jackson. He wasn't liking this. He never heard of this promised betrothal as long as he had lived. He even questioned his Otosan about it.

“Otosan, what is this betrothal that Ryuu has to go through?”

“It was a promised made between Wang Tuan-san and I a long time ago. I believe you were in university when this discussion took place.”

“Are you really going to let some stranger to be betrothed to Ryuu? Otosan, I don’t think…”

“Silence Takeshi,” as he glared at his oldest.

Takeshi bowed  down.

“Wang Tuan-san is a very good friend and ally. I made him a promise. Your brother is willing to go through it as he doesn’t want me to break that promise. You should know by now what happens when one breaks a promise,”

“Yes Otosan but do they know our ways?”

“They do. Now stop questioning my decision.”

Takeshi left his Otosan. He couldn’t believe that his Otosan was taking his Ryuu away from him. He must find a way to get him back.

 

 

After all the branch families had arrived, Watanabe appeared with his wife and Mark. Jackson was surprised. He wasn’t expecting his betrothed was Mark. His eyes caught Mark's but the latter looked down and blushed. He was smiling. Jackson couldn’t help but feel angry. For some reason, he felt like he was being played. He clenched his hands, trying to calm himself down. 

“Today, my son, Ryuu Shinoda will be betrothed to Jackson Wang. This will be the start of a beautiful partnership for both families,” said Watanabe.

Then he invited the both of them to exchange the sake cup and to drink from it. This was to signify the betrothal to one another. 

“From now on, I hand my Ryuu to you, Jackson-san,” as Watanabe put Mark’s hand in Jackson’s. 

He then leaned in and whispered to Jackson, “Please take care of my heart.”

“Now, let us adjourn to the dining hall and let the two of them to get to know each other.”

 

Jackson excused himself to the washroom. He needed to calm down. He couldn’t believe that it was Mark. The Mark that he was falling for. He thought he would be happier about this but when Mark’s father mentioned about partnership, he felt like he has been played. He felt like this was all for the power of both families and he and Mark was the pawn. The thought of Mark getting close to him because of the partnership and not because he genuinely liked him, hurt him. Maybe Mark approached him because his father asked him to. He washed his face before taking a deep breath. It was time to return to the hall. Mark was giddy. He was happy. He hoped Jackson felt the same way as he was at that moment. He was all alone when Takeshi approached him.

“Ryuu.”

Mark was startled, “N-nii-san.”

“You knew about this didn’t you?” as he grabbed Mark’s arm.

“Nii-san, please,” he whimpered.

“You’re mine Ryuu. Remember that,” he hissed.

Mark thanked his lucky stars that Jackson walked in at that moment. Takeshi quickly left.

“How long have you known about this?” was the first thing Jackson said.

“I just…”

“You’ve been planning this all along haven’t you.”

“Huh? What?”

“You’ve been planning to get close to me so that your family could form some sort of an alliance with mine isn’t it.”

“Jacks, I don’t know what you are talking about. I just…”

“Shut it Mark. You got close to me so that you can marry into money, didn't you? You knew who my family were and you planned this since you met my Yeye,” Jackson spat out.

Mark felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. Before he knew it, his palm connected to Jackson’s cheek, “Asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up-to-date to what i owe you guys (: Starting next week, it'll be back to updating a chapter everyday.


	16. A new chapter

Mark didn’t tell his parents what had happened that day. He just put on a brave face and smiled. He couldn’t believe what Jackson had said to him. He thought he was a gold digger? Did he even know how big the Shinodas are in Japan? Just because he has a part time job doesn't mean anything. He just didn’t want to use his parents money - that was it. Mark was seething but he couldn’t let Takeshi know anything about this. Maybe this was the reason why his Okasan said those words. Mark found himself breaking down in his room. He felt sad but also relief that somebody knew what happened or was happening to him and all his Okasan wanted was him to be safe from her own flesh and blood. Knowing that it would break his Otosan’s heart if he knew what was happening. Regardless of how much his Otosan loved him, Takeshi was still his heir. Mark was packing up his things as he would be leaving back to Seoul with the Wangs the next day. Mark wiped his face sloppily when he heard a knock on the door.

“Baby?”

“Come in, Okasan,” Mark trying to look as presentable as possible.

“Awww baby. What’s the matter?” as Kaoru walked over to Mark, hugging him.

“Nothing Okasan. Just sad that I’m leaving this house.”

“Silly goose. You are still very much of this family. Your Otosan will make sure of that.”

Mark laughed but he started crying again. His mother stroked his hair, “Shhh. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay now.”

 

That night, Mark decided to sit in the garden, like he used to when he was a child. He loved his parent’s garden. It was peaceful and beautiful, even at night. 

“Little dragon, why are you sitting here?”

“Otosan. Nothing. I just miss sitting here.”

“You used to to this a lot when you were a child,” as Watanabe took a seat next to his youngest.

Mark turned to him and smiled. Watanabe cupped his face, stroking his cheek, leaving his hand there.

“Otosan, why did you agree to this betrothal?” Mark asked. 

“It’s because I believe that Wang Tuan-san wanted the best for his grandson and my little dragon.”

Mark looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s also because I know he wants to protect you and the Tuan line. I know it sounds weird or even selfish but this was the only way he knew how and it works well with his family traditions. Don’t ask me why are the Tuans so important to him. It’s something we will never know now.”

“Hmmm. Otosan, I am not betrothed to Jackson because of money or power right?” Mark asked.  He was afraid of the answer.

“Of course not! There is nothing wrong with our finances. We are doing fine and don’t you worry about it. If only you would use it,” Watanabe peered at his son.

Mark grinned and shook his head.

“Little dragon, know that I don't treat you different just because you are not my blood.”

“I know Otosan.”

“The Shinoda's resources are yours if you ever need them, okay baby?”

Mark nodded.

“Come, let’s go back. It’s getting cold. You will be flying back to Seoul tomorrow,” as Watanabe pulled Mark into his arms.

Mark wrapped his arms around his Otosan tight.

“Call me if you ever need anything, okay?”

Mark nodded.

 

 

The next day, the Wangs came over to pick Mark.

“Shinoda-san, we will take care of Mark well. Don’t worry,” Sophia talking to Kaoru.

“I leave my son in your hands.”

Mark turned to bow at his parents before they give him one last hug. Jackson was still courteous enough to bow to his parents before leaving.

“Gaga, help your fiance with his luggage,” Wang Ruiji saying to his son.

“It’s okay uncle. I can carry it myself,” Mark quickly picking up his things. He didn’t want to give Jackson another excuse to call him names.

Sophia glare at her son until he helped Mark with one of his bags. But he must be tired from everything. Usually he was more gentlemanlike. 

 

Jackson was quiet throughout the car ride while Mark was talking to his parents. He was telling them about Kyoto and everything that they were seeing on the way to the airport. Jackson was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn’t wrap his mind around everything at the moment. All he knew he was hurting. The thought of the one whom he was in love with getting close to him because of expansion of power was hurting him. Not only that, why didn’t Mark told him about their betrothal? Why did he go through with it? Does he know his family traditions? Jackson just could not wrap his head around everything. Mark tried to ignore the look of sadness on Jackson’s face. He never thought that Jackson would not be feeling what he was feeling though he could understand where he was coming from but to accuse him of getting close to him because of his Otosan; that was an insult he would not take. After what he was going through to protect his father’s honour, he would not take that insult at all. 

 

Being the Wangs, they were on board their private plane back to Seoul. Sophia and Wang Ruiji wanted them to move into their new house before they resumed their semester. Mark pretended to sleep on the plane so that he didn't have to pretend to talk to Jackson and he was really tired, emotionally and physically. 

“Gaga, are you okay? You seem awfully quiet,” ask Sophia.

“I’m tired Mummy, that’s all.”

“Is that really all?” Sophia peering at her son.

Jackson was tempted to question his parents about his grandfather’s choice. But he knew that it would hurt his parents as well. He couldn’t bear to hurt his parents' feelings regardless how he was feeling.

“Yes, Mummy. I’m fine. I can’t wait to see the house you had chosen for us,” Jackson reassured his mother.

Sophia smiled and started telling Jackson about the house. Mark could hear their conversation but he kept quiet and eventually he fell asleep. Wang Ruiji on the other hand could see the both of them. There was something not right between them at the moment but he assumed that the both of them were just tired.

 

 

As soon as they landed, Mark went to say goodbye to the Wangs but Sophia stopped him.

“Mark, we bought you and Jackson a house as your betrothal present and we would like it if you stay there with Jackson from now on.”

“Oh… Errr…”

Jackson didn’t like the crestfallen look on his mother’s face, “Mummy and Daddy bought the place for us, Mark.”

Mark really didn’t mind moving in with Jackson. He would have been ecstatic until Jackson accused him of getting close to him cause of his father.

“I need to pack up my things first aunty. I don’t have much so it’ll only take one or two days.”

Sophia smiled as she cupped his face, “No more this aunty business. You can call me Mummy or Mama. Whatever you are most comfortable with.”

“Okay, M-mama.”

Mark felt himself choking up. He vaguely remembered calling his mother, mama. How he missed saying that. 

“No more uncle for me either 'kay Mark.”

“Okay... Papa.”

Jackson couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Thank goodness his parents didn’t see it.

“Well, how about you come and take a look at the house first and then you can go back later and pack or just buy whatever you need after,” said Sophia.

Mark nodded.

 

Sophia was chatting with Mark all the way from the airport to their new house. Mark really enjoyed talking to her. She was a very interesting person. He could see where Jackson got it from. Jackson was talking with his father. He could hear them laughing from time to time. He could see where he got his happy laughter from. Maybe it’ll be better soon. Maybe all of this misunderstanding would clear up soon.

 

When the driver pulled up the house, Mark was in awe. It was a beautiful two storey bungalow with a huge garden and a pool. 

“Wow. This place is really beautiful a-aunty.”

Sophia quirked her eyebrow at Mark.

“I mean Mama. This place is beautiful, Mama. Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Papa.”

“Glad you like it,” as Wang Ruiji ruffled Mark’s hair.

Mark turned to Jackson, only to realise that they weren’t really talking at the moment. So he looked away.

“I agree with Mark. It’s really beautiful Mummy, Daddy. Thank you,” as he hugged both his parents.

“Why don’t we look inside?” Wang Ruiji suggested.

“Can I look around outside, Papa?” Mark asked. 

Wang Ruiji nodded and then he ushers both Sophia and Jackson into the house. 

 

 

Mark really liked the gardens. It was beautiful. It reminded him of his Otosan’s garden back home. It even had a marble table with stools in the middle of it, just like the ones back home. Mark took a seat and took a deep breath. It smelled lovely. Mark continued to explore outside and was happy to see a pool. He had always wanted a house with a pool as he loved swimming. This would be a great place to hold a pool party but they were in a sticky situation now. They would cross that bridge later. Mark quickly made his way into the house. He felt a bit rude for wanting to explore the outside first but he couldn’t help it. The gardens made him miss his parents, something he had thought would never happen. The inside of the house was cozy and the furniture was really simple but nice. He was touching everything. He was even in the kitchen just looking around. He was like a kid exploring. He found himself giggling to himself. He didn’t even realise that the Wangs was looking at him. 

 

Jackson couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face. He had never seen Mark like this before. So unguarded and smiling so happily. It was like the first time he had seen him let loose since he met him. His eyes met Mark’s and that guarded look was back. 

“S-s-orry. I-I couldn’t help myself. This place is gorgeous,” Mark smiling again.

“You’ve not seen the rooms yet,” as Sophia stretched out her hand towards Mark.

Mark happily took it and let her lead him to the rooms upstairs. Jackson could hear them chattering about the furniture and the decor of each room upstairs. It was awkward to hear his mum saying that the master bedroom was for them. His parents has already warmed up to Mark. If only he didn’t feel like all this was planned. If only he didn’t feel like there was a reason for Mark to be close to him. If only, if only, if only. So many If onlys going through his mind. His thoughts broken when he heard Mark laughing with his mother while they walked down the stairs.

“Is that laughter I hear dear?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“Yes. This Mark said that I have good taste. I told him of course, he is betrothed to my son right?”

Wang Ruiji laughed.


	17. Moving out and moving in

Jackson and Mark had to spend the night in the same room as his parents were around. At first, Jackson wanted to sleep with his parents but they insisted that he should be with Mark.

“Mummy, Daddy, I want to sleep with you guys.”

“You’re a big boy already and have got a fiance too. You should be with him and not us. Now go,” Sophia kicked Jackson out of the guest room. Jackson walked back to the room dejectedly as he wasn’t sure what to say or what to do to with Mark. His thoughts were still in a mess. But, thank goodness they still had two weeks of their break left. When he got into the room, Mark had already settled on the sofa that’s in the room, facing the balcony.

“Mark?” Jackson called out to him.

Mark kept quiet and pretended to sleep. Jackson sighed and got into bed.

 

Jackson’s parents left the next day as there were things that they needed to settle since the betrothal was going to be done according to tradition. There were a lot of things that Wang Ruiji had to do before he could really rest.

“Before I forget, Mark, you will have to quit your job,” said Wang Ruiji.

“B-but w-why Papa? I like it there,” Mark asked. 

Wang Ruiji took out a platinum card with his name on it and gave it to him, “As per tradition, from now on, all your expenses will be taken care by us.”

Mark pushed  the card away, “It’s okay, Papa. I don’t need it. I have my savings and and and…”

“Mark, you are now part of the family. Let us take care of you. We promised your parents that we will take care of you,” said Sophia as she slowly put the card into Mark’s hands.

Mark could feel Jackson looking at him. This would make him doubt him even more. He didn’t want that but he took it as they insisted. 

 

As soon as they left, Mark quickly gave the card to Jackson, “Here. I don’t want it and I’m not quitting my job. I can support myself. I don’t need your money.”

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed the card back to Mark, “Look, just take it since my parents insisted. About the job, do as you like.”

Mark put the card on the table, “I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing that since the day I got here.”

“You still need to settle your house with the owners? Before you move here. You might need the money.”

“I’ll deal with it. I’ll move here but I’ll be staying in the guest room.”

Jackson just didn’t want to deal with everything at the moment, “Do what you like.”

Mark nodded as he took a deep breath, “I’ll be going back to my place now and will be back with my stuff.”

Jackson looked at Mark sadly, “Did you approach me because you knew who I was? Because you knew my family tradition?”

Mark looked at Jackson, “The last I remembered, it was you who approach me first.”

Mark then turned to walk upstairs to get his things.

 

 

It was bittersweet for him to go back to his place and started packing. At first he didn’t want the place but by now he had grown attached to it. At least it was his. His own space. His own place. He really didn’t mind moving in with Jackson, if only things were better but whatever misunderstanding that they were having was not really helping at all. It was making everything feel awkward but he didn’t want his parents or Jackson’s parents to know. He didn’t want them to feel guilty or anything as it was his and Jackson’s problem. They would fix it themselves, regardless of what would be the outcome. Mark didn’t have a lot of things so it only took him about 2 days to pack. He was leaving all the furniture there as this could be his safe haven when things got rough.

 

Jackson was just sitting in the living room, trying to take everything in. He was looking at Mark’s card that was still on top of the coffee table. He wondered why Mark didn't want it. He must need it if he has to get a part time job but judging by his parent’s place in Kyoto, he didn't look like he needed the money.

“Arghhh… Does this mean it is really for power? What is it?!?”

Jackson just slumped into the sofa. Why must things like this happen just when he and Mark was getting closer. What would they tell the other boys? That was a whole different story. Jackson’s attention was back at the platinum card. He felt guilty, after all, he would be rolling in dough so to speak, so paying for Mark’s expenses is not a problem and it was a family tradition of theirs. No partners of the Wang’s worked and their daily lives were well taken care of.

 

 

Mark finally moved into his and Jackson’s place. He had rented a van to move all his things. He hadn't wanted to ask Jackson at all. He didn’t want be obligated towards the younger. He quickly and quietly moved the things in. There was no sign of Jackson, which made him slightly happy but also slightly sad. After returning the van, he quickly moved everything into his room. Next, it was the unpacking. The room itself was quite spacious and it came with an attached bathroom. Mark chose the other guest room and not the one his parents slept in. He wanted them to have their own space when they came over. He really liked the furniture in all the rooms including this one. It was simple. He didn’t really want to think so he spent all the time rearranging the room. When he was hungry, he made sure he ordered takeout and ate it quickly before returning into the room. He was too tired to cook and it was faster that way and he was sure Jackson didn’t want to eat with him. By the time he was done, he was too tired to move but he managed to drag himself to the bathroom, take a quick shower before passing out in the bed. He didn’t even notice Jackson walking into the room and closing the lights for him.

 

Jackson wanted to clear his head so what better way to do that is by working out. First, he went for a jog in the morning before heading into the gym. Since he didn’t want to be home early, he hung out with his gym buddies for a while after before he took to wandering around and eating lunch alone. After that,  he was back at the gym after lunch and carried on until later when he played basketball with random people at the courts. After which, he decided to have dinner before heading home, and when he did drive home, he took the long way around. He wasn’t surprised to find the house still dark as Mark did say he would be going back to his own place to pack. When he was on the way up to their room, he noticed one of the guest room’s light on. He walked in only to find a very tired Mark sleeping with the lights on. Jackson looked around and he could see that Mark had moved his things and arranged the room all by himself. He stood there for a moment then turning off the light, Jackson then went back to their room, took a shower and also passed out. 

 

They were both tired. They were both hurting. But they didn't know what to do about it. About them. At the moment, talking wasn't going to help. Maybe leaving things as they were was the best option at the moment. Maybe but all those doubts would surely root itself deeper in their thoughts; Jackson about Mark’s intentions Mark about Jackson’s feelings. One thing Mark was really grateful was that Takeshi no longer knew where he stayed and he would be staying away from him since he now had Jackson, so to speak. Mark felt safe, regardless of however he was feeling with Jackson at the moment.

 

 

The next morning, Mark woke up early. He had wanted to spend some time in the garden, so he took the opportunity to make himself a cup of coffee and he took it out into the garden. He sat there, just enjoying the ambience of it. Jackson too, had also woken up not long after Mark and he opened the curtains to their room. Their room faced the garden and he stood there admiring it before he noticed Mark just sitting there. Then Jackson sat on the floor in their room, just looking at Mark. He was having mixed emotions at the moment. Mark looked ethereal in the midst of the flowers but at the same time Jackson couldn’t help but feel like Mark was using his looks to get close to him. He shook these thoughts out of his head, got up and went for a shower. Mark didn’t even realise that he had been in the garden for an hour and decided that he would freshen up before figuring out something to do. He had told his boss that he needed a month off to settle things and he was glad Mr Choi was very understanding and just told him to come back whenever. Mark made sure he would be able to hear Jackson’s movement in the house. He really didn’t want to bump into the younger for the time being. He didn’t need his feelings to be all over the place, any more than it was at the moment.

 

Mark spent his time in his room. He was quite used to it anyway. He just listened to music on his headphones. Mark didn’t even realise that Jackson was knocking on the door; the younger just thought that Mark was ignoring him when he didn’t answer. Jackson had wanted to ask if the elder would like to grab some brunch with him but since there was no answer, he decided to just go alone. After a while, Mark was feeling hungry so he decided to see if there was anything in the fridge. He was sure that Jackson would be out since he didn’t really want to be around him anyway. Since there was nothing in the fridge, Mark decided to go get some groceries-  at least he could cook at home and save some money. It’ll make him feel better anyway. 

 

Mark was having the time of his life just buying groceries. The neighbourhood was nice and the market nearby had a lot of varieties. He hurried home after getting groceries so that he could start cooking in his new kitchen. Well, partly his but he was nonetheless excited. He was going to make a simple fried rice, a plate of spam and stir fry vegetables. He was used to cooking for one but he decided to make enough for Jackson since he wasn’t sure if the younger have eaten or not. Whether he liked it or not, they would be staying here together and whether he liked it or not, they were betrothed to each other so Mark may as well be cordial with the other. i He was so happy to have his fried rice and whatnots that he set the table for one.

“I almost forgot the juice that I bought,” as he rushed to the fridge, feeling so smug with himself.

He was enjoying his lunch and sat there admiring the place. He really liked it and his in-laws really did a great job of choosing the furniture although he did notice that there are no decorations or pictures yet. He was already thinking what pieces would fit where, in his mind. Maybe he’ll get them but he would need to see if Jackson likes them as well. The thought of Jackson made him slightly sad. 

“What happened Jacks? Do you not trust me at all?” Mark was talking to himself. He sighed and decided to wash the dishes before settling in the living room. 

 

Mark was watching a movie on their big as TV when Jackson comes home. Mark froze  as he wasn’t sure what to do. Should he retreat back into the room or should he stay? In the end, Mark decided to stay as he felt like he didn’t do anything wrong. Jackson on the other hand didn’t expect to see Mark in the living room- looking like he was enjoying himself. Seeing Mark just made him a bit angry and also sad. Seeing Mark messed with his emotions. To distract himself, he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water but was surprised to find food on the table. 

“I was hungry so I cooked. I made an extra portion so you can have it if you like,” said Mark. He kept his eyes on the TV, not wanting to see Jackson’s reaction. 

Jackson took a deep breath and walked over to Mark. He took out the platinum card with his name on it.

“I don’t want it and I don’t need it, Jacks,” said Mark.

“Just take it. It’s from my parents and they want you to have it.”

Mark looked at Jackson, “I know they want me to have it but I don’t want to take it as you think that it’s the whole reason I got close to you.”

“Look, just take it okay. It's the family tradition. I don’t want to be the one that breaks it.”

Mark could understand that part. It was about honour.

“I’m gonna keep it on the table in my room.”

“You can do whatever you want with it Mark.”

Mark shook his head fiercely, “No. I’m telling you this so that you can see it and know where it is at all times.”

Jackson shrugged. He walked to the kitchen and stopped to turn to look at Mark, “Do you know about my family Mark?”

Mark shook his head, “Does it even matter now? You already don’t believe me.”

For the first time, Jackson felt slightly relieved. Maybe, just maybe Mark didn’t approach him for money or power. Hopefully, he wasn’t lying.


	18. Trying to get along

Things hadn't got better since that day. Only that Mark would always cook an extra portion and set it aside for Jackson. The other thing different was that Jackson has started buying groceries for the house. Mark hadn't noticed it at first but after a while, he notice there was extra food or ingredients everywhere, including junk food. Not that Mark was complaining but it felt a bit domestic, that’s all. They were also trying to be in the same room at the same time like the living room but still they rarely talked. The semester break was coming to an end and Mark knew that the others would realise something was different including their living arrangements. They really have to talk about that.

 

“Jacks, what do we tell the rest about our living arrangements?” Mark broke their silence.

“Oh, yeah. Hmmm…” Jackson thinking out loud.

Mark waited for his answer. 

“Err… Maybe… No… But…” Jackson was trying to think of an excuse.

Mark found it cute but he tried to keep the smile in as they were still not in friendly terms.

“How about we tell them that over the break we found out your grandfather and my grandfather are friends and your parents thought it would be nice for us to stay together for the sake of family or something along that line,” Mark suggested.

“That isn’t a bad idea after all. Yeah. Well, it’s kinda true anyways. Let’s tell them that,” Jackson agreeing to it.

“And nothing about us being betrothed.”

“Of course!”

Mark would be lying if that didn't hurt and that Jackson answered him a bit too fast. Was it so bad to be betrothed to him? Jackson realising the change in Mark’s face decided to change the subject, “I’m gonna get some ice cream. Want some? I got mint chocolate chip, strawberry and vanilla flavours. I bought a bag of cookie crumbs, chocolate and strawberry sauce. There are also some frozen strawberries and blueberries in the fridge.”

“It’s okay. I think I’ll go and finished up my assignments,” said Mark  leaving the room.

“You sure?” Jackson asked, feeling a bit guilty.

“Yeah,” Mark climbed up the stairs, not turning round to look at Jackson once.

 

Mark found himself tearing up a little as soon as he closed the door to his room. Maybe he was just the thrill of the chase. Maybe whatever feelings he thought Jackson had for him wasn’t really there. Maybe it was one sided after all. Mark sighed as he opened up his laptop. He lied about having assignments. He had finished them already. He just didn’t want to be in the same room with Jackson after what happened.

 

“Can’t you see I’m trying here, Mark?” Jackson talking to himself as he scooped out the ice cream for himself.

“I am really trying here.”

Jackson took a handful of cookie crumbs and drizzle his mint choc chip ice cream generously with chocolate sauce. This was his cheat day, though everyday is a cheat day for him. 

 

 

It was evening when Jackson felt hungry. Maybe he should cook for the both of them. There was no sign of Mark leaving the house. He decided to cook them a simple pasta dish, garlic bread and mushroom soup. After he was done, he decided to call Mark down. After all, he had been cooking for the both of them, even though Mark didn't want to admit it. It was always under the pretense of him cooking extra and all that bullshit.

“Mark?” as Jackson knocked on the door.

Mark was feeling petty and wanted to pretend like he was sleeping but Jackson kept knocking.

“I made us dinner. Wanna Join me?” 

This would be the first time that Jackson had taken an initiative to talk to him or cook for him. It was better than all the other reactions before. Mark slowly opened the door.

“What’s for dinner?”

For some reason Jackson felt relief.

“I made pasta, mushroom soup and toasted some garlic bread.”

“That sounds good and that smells nice.”

Jackson grinned, “So, will you join me?”

“Okay. Since I’m hungry anyway,” Mark smiled.

 

It was the first courteous dinner they'd had together since their betrothal. It wasn’t bad despite the fact they weren’t really talking to each other but the atmosphere was okay. It felt weird to be eating together and not talking. Jackson decided to be the one to break the ice.

“How is it?”

“Not bad.”

“It’s the first time I’m cooking for anybody, so be nice,” Jackson pouted at the elder.

Mark looked up and chuckled, “I am being nice.”

Jackson stuck his tongue out at Mark. 

“So mature, Jacks.”

“Oh, I’ll show you mature, Mark,” as Jackson tore a piece of garlic bread, looking at Mark with an evil grin on his face.

“Don’t you dare Jacks. I’m not cleaning this mess.”

Jackson laughed, “The maid is coming in tomorrow so…”

“Poor maid,” said Mark as he tossed a piece of bread at Jackson, laughing.

“Oh… Now you’ve done it,” said Jackson as he threw back a piece at Mark. 

They started a mini food war, stopping only because they were hungry and weren't done with dinner yet.

“Now we have no more bread left for our soup,” said Mark, pouting.

Jackson just grinned before toasting some more. It was the first time since Kyoto that they had even smiled at each other. Maybe they could work things out. Maybe Jackson could get past this. Maybe Mark could get past this too. Only time would tell.

 

 

There were good days and there were bad days. There were days that they could get along. There were days that they seemed to be at each other's throat. Today was a bad day. Wang Ruiji had called Jackson asking why was Mark not using the card ever since they had given it to him; it had almost been a month since they had given to him.

“Gaga, doesn’t Mark use the card?”

“Well, we are out together most of the time so I pay for whatever all the time,” Jackson lied.

“Well, Mark can pay too, you know. I’m sure he has times that he wants to be alone and I’m sure he would need to use money.”

“Daddy, I don’t know. Maybe he is still using the money he got from his part time job.”

“That’s true. Oh well. Just let him know it’s okay to use it okay. Tell him mummy and I said hi.”

“Okay Daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

Mark was trying to decide what to cook for dinner when he saw Jackson stomping down the stairs. 

“I was thinking of pork ribs soup. Is that okay with you, Jacks?”

Jackson was just pacing in front of him, fuming about something.

“Jacks?”

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST USE THAT DAMN CARD!” Jackson burst out. “JUST USE THAT FUCKING DAMN CARD MARK! IT’S ALREADY YOURS! JUST FUCKING USE IT!” he added.

“I DON’T WANT TO! I HAVE ENOUGH TO GET BY!” Mark retorted back.

“GAHHH!!! WHY ARE YOU SO PIG HEADED!?” Jackson glared at Mark.

Mark took a deep breath. This was getting nowhere. He was trying to be the bigger person here. Maybe Jackson had a rough day or something.

“Look. I’ve told you that I don’t want to use it and you already told me to do what I want,” Mark said calmly.

“MY PARENTS THINK THAT IT IS WEIRD THAT YOU ARE NOT USING THAT DAMN CARD!”

“Just tell them that you paid for everything.”

“I DID!”

“So?”

“THEY THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH US!” Jackson screamed

Mark had enough. Just because he was the quiet type didn't mean one could walk over him.

“THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH US! YOU THINK I GOT CLOSE TO YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING MONEY AND WHATEVER POWER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR FAMILY ARE.”

Before Jackson could say anything Mark continued.

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR ALL THIS. I DIDN’T ASK TO BE BETROTHED TO YOU. YOUR LATE GRANDFATHER ARRANGED ALL THIS!”

Jackson wanted to say something when Mark cut him off again.

“TO THINK THAT I DIDN’T MIND THIS BETROTHAL IN THE FIRST PLACE. NOW I THINK IT IS A BAD IDEA.” 

Mark put everything back into the fridge and went to his room, fuming. Jackson decided to leave the house. It was too suffocating. 

 

 

Mark could hear Jackson starting the car and leaving. He took a deep breath. He picked up the card and looked at it and then put it away in the drawer. Just one little thing could make the both of them fight. Well, obviously it was not only about that. It was what it signified. Mark couldn’t even bring himself to use the card his Otosan gave him, let alone the Wangs. Mark decided to sit in the gardens again. He immediately found himself calming down. It was a breezy night. The stars were out. He slowly calmed himself down. Breathing in and out slowly. Letting every breath seep into his pores. He wished he could talk to somebody but there was nobody he could talk to. While he was lost in his thoughts, his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Where did you move, Ryuu?”

Mark froze. It was Takeshi. Was he at his old place?

“Ryuu, I’m talking to you.”

“I’m staying with Jackson now, nii-san.”

“I forbid it Ryuu.”

Mark took a deep breath, “Nii-san, I now belong to Jackson. So…”

“Ryuu… You belong to me and nobody else.”

“I-I belong to J-Jackson now.”

Takeshi chuckled, “We’ll see.”

Takeshi then put down the phone. Mark feels himself panicking. All he could think of was Jackson’s safety at the moment. Whatever fight they had, Mark knew he just need to know that Jackson was somewhere safe. He quickly call Jackson. Hoping that the younger would pick up his phone.

“Come on. Come on. Come on Jacks.”

Jackson was at JB’s and Jinyoung’s place, drinking when he sees Mark’s name on the phone. JB and Jinyoung was teasing him. Jackson just try to put on a smile and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Jacks, where are you?”

“In JB’s and Jinyoung’s place. I’m staying over tonight as we are drinking.”

“Okay. Good. Good.”

Jackson could hear the tremble in Mark’s voice.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just continue. Say hi to them for me.”

Mark then put down the phone. Jackson found it weird but he ignored it and continued drinking.


	19. Hanging out

“Hey Jackson hyung, can we go over to your place to watch movies again?” Bambam asked. 

They were all hanging out at the table under the tree except for Mark. Mark had to meet with his professor according to Youngjae.

“Oh sure. This weekend?” Jackson replied nonchalantly, totally forgetting that he had moved and was staying with Mark.

“Okay!”

They all continued chatting until Mark joined them.

“Mark hyung, Jackson hyung say this weekend, movie night at his place,” said Bambam.

“Oh,” was all Mark said.

“Even though I know you don’t talk that much but that is really very little even by your standard hyung,” Youngjae teased.

Mark smiled nervously, “Ya. Well. Erm. Jacks, didn’t you tell them?”

“Tell them what?” Jackson looking at Mark.

Mark deadpanned at him.

“Oh. Tell them that.”

“Spill it Jacks,” Jinyoung looking at Jackson.

“I moved to a new place.”

“Wow. Where hyung?” Yugyeom asked. 

“Somewhere a bit further but its now on a landed property,” Jackson explained.

“Sweet. New hangout place,” said Yugyeom.

“Yeah. My parents bought the place for me so that Mark could move in with me.”

All of them stared at the both of them, surprised.

“The both of you are cohabiting?” asked Bambam.

JB was smirking, “You move fast, Seun-ah.”

Mark shook his head, “No. He doesn’t mean it that way.”

All of them turned to look at Mark.

“Well, we found out his grandfather knew my grandfather and something about wanting to take care of family and that sort of thing. We weren’t given much choice.”

 

Jackson was thankful that Mark could think up an excuse that fast. That was usually his forte. They were also lucky that none of them questioned how Jackson’s Chinese grandfather knew Mark’s Japanese grandfather. Well, even Jackson didn't know about Mark’s Tuan side. It had never come up in any of his conversations with his parents and obviously he was shocked to see Mark as his betrothed at that time. Now, come to think of it, Jackson wondered how did their grandfathers know each other? Maybe it’s from the traveling that he had done when he was younger? Maybe it was the same with Mark’s grandfather, or maybe they were business partners or something? His thoughts were broken when Youngjae started bombarding Mark with questions about the new place.

“Is it big, hyung? Since it's on a landed property, how is it? Do you like it?”

Mark feels a bit overwhelmed. Jackson decided to help him.

“It’s alright. It has a big garden and also a pool. Let’s have a pool party there!” said Jackson.

“Oh yes! Let’s! How about a pool and movie day? Classes is not full swing yet,” said Yugyeom.

“Sure,” Jackson agreeing with Yugyeom.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll join you guys after. I’m working the whole day this weekend,” said Mark.

“But why hyung?” Bambam whined.

“I didn’t work throughout the whole semester break remember? I feel bad for Mr Choi,” Mark explains.

“Can’t you take that day off or switch your day off?” asked Jinyoung.

Mark shook his head, “I rather not as I left him without a helper for a whole month and he didn’t even find somebody new. I’m lucky I still have my job when I got back.”

 

Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam continued whining. JB and Jinyoung was nudging Jackson, wondering why he wasn’t saying anything. Jackson kept quiet. He knew that this was one way Mark was avoiding him.

“I promise to bring Mr Choi’s fried chicken for snacks?” offered Mark, trying to placate them.

“Deal!” said JB.

The kids turned to JB and start whining.

“How could you be bought by fried chicken, hyung?” Jinyoung glared at him.

“I know right. At least throw in some tuna mayo rice without cucumber or something,” added Youngjae.

“Yeah or my favourite blue crab soup,” said Bambam.

“Or some fried rice!” Yugyeom chimed in.

JB looked at them incredulously, “All I did was accept Mark’s offer and not adding on what I wanted to eat like you guys.”

Jackson and Mark laughed.

“I might be home late, so you might starve by the time I get home,” said Mark.

“We can order takeaway and pick it up from Mr Choi’s place right?” Jackson turned to ask Mark.

Mark nodded, “I’ll help you guys order all the above first thing I go to work but I’ll still bring back fried chicken as snacks. Deal?”

“Deal!” they all reply.

Mark looked at his watch, “I gotta get going now. Work called.”

“Hyung, make sure you are free tomorrow. I need your help with my project,” Bambam calling out to Mark.

“Okay. Just let me know what time,” as he waves at Bambam.

“After dinner!” Bambam shouts.

Mark just put his thumb up and continued walking.

 

 

Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam excused themselves as they have classes to attend. JB and Jinyoung stayed back to interrogate Jackson.

“Did you leave Mark hyung alone at home that night when he called?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Maybe,” said Jackson as he tried to find a way to run from his best friends.

“Would you like to explain?” JB asked. 

“I don’t even understand it myself okay guys. I just…” Jackson sighed.

“What’s wrong Seunnie?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Yeah. Especially with you and Mark,” JB added.

Jackson was trying to think of how to tell Jinyoung and JB without telling them about the betrothal. He doesn't even have his own brain wrapped around that yet. 

“Spill. Everything was going fine till the day before you guys flew back and now, all of a sudden, everything seems awkward and shit,” said Jinyoung.

“Not only that, the both of you living together because of family arrangements?” said JB.

“It has been a crazy semester break. That’s all I can say,” Jackson replied in the end.

“What do you mean?” asked JB.

“Have you ever feel like somebody got close to you because of family expectations or it’s just not because of who you are but who your family is kinda thing?” Jackson asked. 

The both of them looked at him, wondering what was going on with his mind at the moment.

“Elaborate,” said Jinyoung.

“Are you talking about Mark?” JB quirked his eyebrow at him.

“I’ll let you guys know when I can wrap my head around it,” Jackson tried to deflect.

“Spill,” said Jinyoung.

Jackson took a deep breath, “Fine. But keep it between the three of us okay. I have not figured things out yet. Too much going on at once.”

JB and Jinyoung nodded.

“We better go to a cafe somewhere. This is going to be long,” said Jackson.

 

They were all seated at a cafe, way at the back, each with a cup of beverage in their hands. JB and Jinyoung waited until Jackson was ready to talk. They didn’t rush him. They let him start whenever he is comfortable. Jackson took a deep breath before speaking.

“I’ve never told you about my strange family tradition right?”

The both of them shook their head.

“Just so you know. This has been practise for the last few generations, including my father. I’m just putting it out there.”

“We are not here to judge, Seunnie,” said Jinyoung.

“We are here trying to understand what is happening. That’s all,” said JB.

“Swear to me that you won’t tell the maknaes,” said Jackson.

The both of them nodded. Jackson started by telling them about his family tradition from the very beginning. He knew that this was something different and could be taboo to some people but that was how it was in their family.

 

“So you are saying that, you as the youngest son has to marry a boy? Is that what you are saying?” Jinyoung asked for clarification.

Jackson nodded.

“How about your father? Do you have an uncle?” asked Jinyoung.

Jackson shook his head, “My father is an only child.”

JB was quiet throughout his explanation. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts until Jinyoung nudged him.

“Then how is Mark involved in all this?” JB finally speaking up.

“He is my betrothed,” Jackson answered.

“WHAT?!?” both Jinyoung and JB said at the same time.

Jackson winced. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. The both of them took a deep breath instead of bombarding Jackson with questions. 

“Isn’t that kind of like a good thing? I mean regardless if he was your grandfather’s choice. You like him. Isn’t this good?” said Jinyoung.

 

Jackson kept quiet. Silence hung in the air for a while until JB spoke up.

“So now you are wondering if Mark knew about this betrothal before meeting you.”

Jackson nodded.

“You are also wondering if your meeting with him is coincidental or not etcetera etcetera etcetera?” added JB.

Jackson nodded.

“As I recall, you were the one that approach him first, Seun,” Jinyoung pointing that out.

“I know but how much was it was pure coincidence? Did you know the person bothering him the day we met him is his older brother?” Jackson asked. 

Jinyoung shook his head.

“Jacks, are you saying that Mark or his family choreograph all this just to meet you and to make sure the betrothal between the both of you happens?” JB asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. I really don’t know hyung. That’s why I’m so confused,” said Jackson.

“What’s the motive?” said Jinyoung.

“I don’t know. Money? Power? I really don't know,” said Jackson.

 

All three of them kept quiet. They all were deep in thought and drinking from their cups. It was hard to say with what was happening but speculating wasn't good either.

“Why don’t you just go with the flow, Jacks? I mean, we don’t know about Mark hyung’s side either. He could be thinking the same. Have you ever thought of that?” said Jinyoung.

That was true. Jackson has always thought that it might be Mark’s side that was doing everything. Never did he put himself in Mark’s shoes. After all, his parents and Mark himself did say that this was his grandfather’s choice. Maybe Mark was thinking that Jackson had approached him on purpose just like what he thought about him.

“No. I never.”

JB and Jinyoung looked at Jackson.


	20. Pool and movie night

All of them were at Jackson’s and Mark’s house that said weekend. While Mark was at work, they were lounging in and out of the pool. Jackson, JB, Yugyeom and Bambam were in the water while Jinyoung kept Youngjae company at the side of the pool. Jackson and Yugyeom were trying to pull Youngjae into the pool when Bambam told them not to.

“Jackson hyung, Yugyeommie, stop it!” 

“Why, Bammie?” said Yugyeom.

“Youngjae hyung is afraid of the water, okay. He can’t swim, so stop it. Unless you wanna face the wrath of Mark hyung,” threatened Bambam.

“Mark hyung? Scary? I don’t think so,” Yugyeom laughed.

Jackson kept quiet. During their fight the other day, Jackson could see that the elder was controlling his anger but he was sure it was simmering beneath that cold armour of his.

“You better believe it. He threw a freaking big book at me because I annoyed him a bit too much when we first met,” said Bambam.

Youngjae nodded, “And he broke a book rack in class because I kept calling him mute the first time we met.”

“So you don’t really wanna mess with Mark hyung’s favourite dongsaengs,” Bambam winking at them.

“I’m not afraid of him,” said Yugyeom.

“Fine but are you not afraid of me, Yu-Gyeom-Mie,” asked Bambam, quirking his eyebrow at him.

Yugyeom quickly turned into a little puppy and it was obvious to everybody there that Bambam had him wrapped around his fingers. Yugyeom pouted but he came out of the water, pouting and wrapping his arms around Bambam’s waist, “You’re not playing fair.”

Bambam smirked as he kissed him on the cheek, making the rest of them tease them. To get away from the teasing, Yugyeom thought it was a good idea to pull Bambam along with him into the water, making the fashionista complain.

“Gyeommie, my outfit.”

“But Bambam, it is meant to be wet,” teased Jinyoung.

“You still look gorgeous Bammie,” said Youngjae.

“Thank you, Youngjae hyung.” 

“Enough of this lovey doveyness, let’s play,” said JB as he splashed Yugyeom and Bambam.

Yugyeom and Bambam laughed as they do the same with JB. Jackson decided to join them with Jinyoung and Youngjae looking at them.

 

“Hyung, are we supposed to go pick up the food?” asked Youngjae.

“Mark hyung was supposed to tell us when,” said Jackson.

“Oh, he just texted me a while ago. Shall I go get it?” said Youngjae.

“No. You guys have fun. I’ll go get it,” said Jackson as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Jackson rinsed himself under the shower before changing.

“Make yourself at home okay. I’ll be back soon,” said Jackson as he waved goodbye to them.

During the drive there, Jackson was thinking about Mark again. He was learning something new about the elder once more. He never knew he had a temper though their fight the other day let him see that there is a temper simmering beneath. Maybe he is not such a pushover after all. Maybe all this wasn’t part of the plan. Maybe just maybe but all these maybes was getting to Jackson. It was frustrating. It was driving him crazy. He wished he could make sense on all this but there was none.

“Aghhh!”

Jackson was waiting for a while in the car, knocking his head on the steering wheel when he remembered his conversation with his two best friends. Maybe Mark thought he was the one calling the shots for the betrothal but that was impossible. He didn’t know it was Mark until that day in his house in Kyoto. Jackson took a deep breath before getting out of his car.

 

 

Jackson decided he needed more time so he decided to get in from the back. He was surprised to hear somebody fighting. It made him curious as this was generally a peaceful street. Family kinda place. It made him curious. He was sure that one of them was Mark’s voice.  _ Why does Mark sound so scared? _ The other sounded familiar but he wasn’t sure.  _ Who could he be talking to? _ He peeked and saw Mark struggling to get away from none other than his older brother. Mark didn’t seem happy. He looked afraid even. 

“Nii-san, please let go,” as Mark struggled to loosen Takeshi’s grip on his arm.

“I said, where did you move to Ryuu-kun, don’t make me ask you again,” as he twisted Mark’s arm behind him and slammed him against the wall.

Regardless if Mark and he were in a fight, Jackson wasn’t going to let anybody treat anybody like that, especially to somebody that was betrothed to him. He purposely kicked a can to make it known that somebody around and Takeshi quickly released him.

“Oh Mark, there you are. I was looking for you,” as Jackson walked towards him and kissed him on the forehead.

Mark quickly walked towards Jackson, standing right behind him. He was holding onto the back of Jackson’s t-shirt. He could feel Mark trembling slightly.

“Hello, Takeshi-san. What brings you here?” Jackson extending his hand towards him.

Takeshi put on a smile as he shook Jackson’s hand, “I’m here to visit my baby brother. He moved without telling me his new address, so I thought I ask him.”

“Oh,” Jackson pulled Mark’s arms and wrapped them around his waist. Mark was confused but he was lucky that Takeshi was not able to see his face as it was hidden by Jackson’s head and snapback.

“I told him not to tell anybody, yet. Not even to your Otosan and Okasan 'cause I wanted to enjoy our engagement, ALONE in OUR house a little bit longer.”

Takeshi clenched his hands. Jackson noticed but he pretended not to pay any attention to him.

“You know how shy your brother can be so I thought we could get to know each other without other people’s interruption,” as he purposely stroked Mark’s arms in front of him.

“Oh yes,” as Takeshi pretended to look at his watch.

“I better get going now. I’m going back to Japan today,” he added.

“You do get around a lot, Takeshi-san,” Jackson smirking at him.

Takeshi gave him a fake smile as he walked towards them. Jackson could feel Mark flinching when Takeshi ruffled his hair, “I’ll see you soon Ryuu-kun.

 

Jackson waited till Takeshi was gone before releasing Mark, “You okay?”

Jackson found it weird for Takeshi to be in Seoul again, and to be so rough with his own little brother. This is the second time he had seen Takeshi being so rough with Mark.

Mark nodded, “Yeah. Erm. The food is ready. Let me get it for you.”

Jackson frowned and followed Mark into the cafe. After paying for everything, Mark helped Jackson to carry the food into the car, “Please tell the boys I said hi.”

Jackson nodded, “What time do you finished tonight?” 

“Mr Choi said I can go home by 9.00pm today so I should be home by 10.00pm,” said Mark.

“I’ll pick you up at 9.00pm sharp, okay Mark?”

“It’s okay, Jacks. I can take a taxi or something.”

“No. I’m picking you up and that's final.”

“But…”

“No buts. This is so we can get our fried chicken earlier and enjoy it during the movie.”

Mark nodded, “Okay. Thank you.”

Jackson winked as he gets into the car, “No problem. I’ll see you later.”

“See you.”

 

Both Mark and Jackson had a smile on their face. Regardless if they have doubts about their betrothal, at that moment, the both of them felt happy. Jackson was happy that he could put a smile on Mark’s face and maybe protect him from something he knew nothing of. Mark was happy that Jackson was concerned about him and stepped in to help him when his brother was roughing him up. Maybe, they could push past through this. Maybe they can look past this. Maybe they can work things out. Mark looked at his arm. There was bruises appearing from where his brother grabbed him. Even his face was slightly scratched from being pushed to the wall. Nothing too serious but it was enough to worry Mr Choi and the old man made him put plasters on his face. 

 

 

Jackson arrived at home with food and all of them had already taken their shower and were now playing video games while waiting for the food. It was considered late lunch but it was all right. They had all had breakfast in the morning.

“What took you so long, Jacks?” ask Jinyoung.

“Nothing. Just chat with Mark for a little bit before coming back home,” Jackson explained. 

All of them was either wiggling their eyebrows at him or making kissy faces or vomiting gestured at him with a couple of ews thrown in there. Jackson rolled his eyes at them.

“I was just asking what time he’ll be finishing up work, that’s all okay,” Jackson defending himself.

“Oh… Are you going to be his knight in shining armour and pick him up from work?” Bambam fluttering his lashes at Jackson.

Before Jackson could say anything, JB interrupts, “Or I can help you and pick up Mark on your behalf on my bike.”

“NO! I mean it’s okay. I’ll go pick him up myself. We don’t want anything happening to the both of you on the way here with our precious fried chicken.”

“You mean precious fried chicken or Mark hyung, Jackson hyung?” Youngjae teased.

“Shut up,” as Jackson took the plates and utensils out from the cupboard while the others were laughing at him.

 

 

Jackson was outside waiting for Mark, 5 minutes before 9.00pm. He wanted to make sure that Takeshi wasn’t around as after thinking about it, Mark didn’t really seem like he wanted anything to do with his brother to the extent of not letting him know where he moved. Jackson felt somebody tapping his shoulder, he turned to see Mark looking at him.

“Am I late?” Mark asked. 

Jackson shook his head and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for him, “I was slightly early.”

Mark got into the seat, buckling up after putting the chicken at the back seat. Jackson was asking about his day when he heard a soft snore instead of an answer. Jackson smiled as Mark must be really tired. Jackson caressed Mark’s cheek before driving as fast as he could but within the speed limit to get home.

“Mark, we’re home,” said Jackson as he released Mark’s seatbelt.

Mark was groggy and just nodded. Jackson chuckled as he took the chicken before going over to Mark side, coaxing him to get out of the car.

“Thank you, Jacks,” Mark mumbled.

“No problem.”

 

As soon as they got into the house, the multitude of sounds woke Mark up. Mark smiled when Youngjae and Bambam ran up to him, hugging him.

“Hyung, go shower. The movie will start once you join us.”

Mark nodded as he made his way up. After a warm shower, he made his way back down to the living room. The chicken was on the coffee table, everybody was already digging in. He walked over to the fridge to get himself some drink.

“We saved you a seat,” said Yugyeom as he pointed at Jackson’s lap.

Jackson hit him on the head, making the younger whine. Mark laughed as he walked over to where Jackson was sitting. Jackson made space for him on the love seat. They decided to watch Along with the Gods I and II. Midway through the movie, Mark fell asleep on Jackson’s shoulder. He must have been very tired after working such long shifts the whole of this week. Jackson just wrapped his arms around Mark, making him more comfortable to sleep. His soft snores caught the attention of the boys. All Jackson did was to put his finger on his lips, asking them to keep silent. Of course there was a lot of snickering and muffled laughs but Jackson tried his best to ignore them. This was something normal or some sort of normal. Them acting like normal boyfriends. Well, what is normal? Obviously not their relationship but if he minused all other things, this was normal.

 

When the movie was over, Jackson carried Mark to his room while the others made themselves comfortable in the living room or the guest rooms on the lower floor. He was sure that Youngjae would have the whole room to himself because for sure the maknaes wanted to be naughty with each other.

“Don’t you boys dare to stain the sofa or the rug and yes I’m talking to you, Kim Yugyeom and Bambam,” Jackson hissed.

Both Yugyeom and Bambam blushed. Both unable to speak while the other laugh. 


	21. One step forward

Were things getting better after that night? Maybe. Maybe not. It was hard to tell. They seemed to have settle into some kind of truce with each other. Both not approaching the subject but both not making a move to make things better either. So they were kind of in a standstill. Maybe one of them should make a move, to take the first step. Whatever it was, Mark felt like this was better than for him to face Takeshi. It had been 3 months since their betrothal and he had only seen Takeshi once and that was okay for him. 

Mark was lost in thought when his Okasan called him. He was excited to see her calling that he dropped his phone on the floor. Mark scrambled to pick it up, pretending to be calm and collected.

“Okasan, did you miss me?” 

Kaoru laughed, “Of course I miss my baby. So how are you? How is Jackson?”

“I’m fine. Jackson is fine too.”

Mark felt like Jackson’s name was stuck in his throat. They continued talking until Kaoru tells him that she should be going. His Okasan’s voice has a way of soothing him. No matter how bad things were or how bad he was feeling, just hearing her voice seems to make everything better.

“Okay Okasan. Say hi to Otosan for me. Take care.”

“Goodbye baby.”

Kaoru knew that Mark isn’t as happy as he tried to sound but at least she felt that he was protected.

 

 

Jackson tried his best to spend some time with Mark without thinking about the betrothal. He was trying to put himself in Mark’s shoes. Trying to feel what Mark is feeling or felt. All the while he was thinking and accusing Mark of orchestrating their meeting and everything, but he had never stopped to think if Mark felt the same way. Maybe he should just ask Mark straight out? He decided that he would ask Mark. Better than it to fester in his mind and turn it into a whole different misunderstanding. Mark was in the kitchen preparing dinner for them when Jackson decided to just ask him.

“Mark?”

“Yes?” Mark replied as he continued to chop up the ingredients for dinner.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” as Mark continued moving round the kitchen. He had planned to make shepherd's pie.

“Did you ever think that I approached you because of the betrothal or because of my family wanting me to secure this betrothal?”

Jackson was afraid what Mark’s answer would be. What if he said yes? What would happen now?

Mark stopped what he was doing before answering, “No.”

Jackson was surprised. “Really?”

“Uh huh,” as Mark started cooking while looking at his phone for the recipe.

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing at all. I just thought it was nice of you to help me the first time you met me. You didn’t even know me at all.”

“You didn’t have any suspicion at all?” asked Jackson, quirking his eyebrow at Mark.

“Nope. Why should I?” Mark looked at Jackson for a while before turning back to the stove.

Jackson approached Mark in the kitchen.

“You are telling me that you didn’t think any of it when I approach you before class?”

“Well, at first I was wondering why until JB told me you were interested in me.”

Mark blushed as he said it. Jackson found himself cursing JB under his breath.

“Oh,” was all Jackson managed to say.

Jackson found himself feeling happier and lighter when he walked back to the the living room, whistling. Mark found himself smiling. Maybe this was their first step. That night, they had a really pleasant dinner together. The first time alone since the betrothal, and it felt really nice.

 

 

Since that day, things seemed to be improving between them. The two of them were sure that they were taking things slow but it was good enough for both of them. Mark had wanted to get something from the mall but it was raining and he needed transport. Jackson was home so he decided to ask him. He knocked on Jackson’s door.

“Jackson?”

Jackson opened the door, “Yes?”

“I need to go to the mall to get some stuff but it's raining. Do you think you can take me?”

Jackson thought for a while. He wasn’t doing anything and this seemed like a good opportunity to spend some time with Mark.

“Oh sure. Give me 10 minutes to freshen up and change?”

Mark nodded, “Thank you.”

Mark waited nervously in the living room. He was squeezing his hands. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous but he was just nervous.

“Let’s go Mark.” Jackson bounced down the stairs.

That startled Mark a little.

“O-okay.”

“Sorry did I startle you?” Jackson asked as he got closer to Mark.

“Just a little,” Mark replied meekly.

“Sorry,” Jackson apologized as he rubbed his own nape.

“It’s okay,” Mark smiled.

“So which mall do you wanna go?” as Jackson leads them out to the garage.

“I was thinking of Coex?”

“Sweet. I can pick up a few things too,” Jackson smiled at Mark.

This is the smile that Mark missed seeing. That genuine smile.

 

Jackson couldn’t help but wonder why he'd agreed to drive Mark to the mall. He could have just called a cab for him but for some reason Jackson was feeling protective of the elder. Just like the other night when he went to pick up the food for their get together with friends. Jackson could have just let him get a taxi or something but no. He decided to pick him up. Maybe it was because of what he saw but Jackson would be lying if he didn’t feel protective of the elder, regardless of their circumstances. Even the bruises and scratches that Jackson could see on Mark made his heart ached just a little. Jackson peeked at Mark at the traffic lights, checking if there were still bruises or scratches on him. He was glad that there were none.

 

They spent a good few hours at the mall looking for things together and Jackson even managed to convince Mark to let him buy him some new outfits for the season. It took a lot of convincing and puppy dog eyes but in the end, Jackson won. 

“Yes!” as Jackson danced around the store, making Mark blush.

“You just wanted to get some new clothes for yourself, Jacks.”

Jackson went on full denial mode, making Mark laugh at his childlike-ness. He was trying to justify all his buys to Mark and Mark pretended to ignore him as they continued walking round the mall.

“But Markie, it’s true,” Jackson whined.

Mark turned round to pet Jackson on the head, “Okay. Whatever you say, Jacks.”

Mark walked off giggling, making the younger one trail after him while whining. 

“Mork…”

Mark pretended to ignore him as they continued walking. Jackson was getting a bit tired so he told Mark that he will be sitting in one of those benches. Mark nodded and continued walking around until he saw an ice cream stand. For some reason that ice cream reminded him of Jackson so he decided to treat him some ice cream. 

 

He could see Jackson’s eyes lit up when he saw Mark walking over with 2 cones of ice cream. If Jackson had been a dog, Mark was sure he would have  seen his tail wagging at an alarming rate and that thought made him laugh.

“Is that for me?” Jackson asked. 

Mark nodded, “Here you go. This is for taking me here to the mall and helping me to carry my stuff even though I can do it myself.”

Jackson gasped, “And you are bribing me with ice cream?”

Mark always felt like he did something wrong until Jackson grinned.

“I love this bribe!”

Mark giggled as he felt relief.

“How about I buy us dinner?”

Jackson wanted to refuse and offer to pay but he didn’t want to ruin what they have at the moment.

“Hmmm… I need to know what type of dinner before I say yes or no.”

“I was thinking of mozzarella cheese burgers with a side of fries or onion rings and soda or milkshake?”

Jackson could feel himself drooling, making Mark laugh. The younger didn’t even realise that his jaw was wide open until he felt Mark pushing his chin up, giggling. Jackson blushed.

“You’re making me hungry,” Jackson whined.

“I just need to get this one more thing before we go?” Mark asked. 

Jackson nodded.

 

 

After ordering their meal, Jackson and Mark just sat there talking. It was nice. This feels like when they first started talking and became friends. It was easy. It was simple. Uncomplicated. They'd spent almost the whole day just walking round the mall. After dinner, they decided to head back home straight away. Both Mark and Jackson were sure that they'd gone to every floor and searched every store. But it was a day well spent. Once they arrived home, they both divided the things and brought them in to avoid making a lot of trips. It didn't matter if it felt like their arms were going to fall off, as long as they didn't have to make two trips. 

 

“Jacks, do you want some lemonade?” Mark asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Do we have some?” Jackson asked as he lay on the sofa.

“Yups. I made some yesterday.”

“Yes please.”

Mark poured two glasses before handing one to Jackson who quickly took a long sip.

“Ahhhh…”

Mark laughed.

“Brain freeze is no laughing matter, Mark!”

“Nobody ask you to gulp it all down, Jacks.”

Jackson pouted, looking at Mark pitifully. 

 

Mark laughed as he patted Jackson on the head again. It did feel like he had a big puppy in the house. Jackson felt so gooey inside from that little gesture. Jackson found himself chasing after Mark’s hand when he stopped petting him, making the elder laugh.

“What are you doing, Jacks?”

“Brain still frozen.”

Mark laughed as he ruffled his hair, “Why don’t you take a hot shower? That should do the trick.”

Jackson smiled and winks at Mark, “Your hand is much better.”

Mark blushed before pushing his head away.

“Let’s put away our things, Jacks.”

“Okay.”

The both of them walk upstairs together. Right before the both of them went into their room, Mark turned to Jackson.

“Hey, Jacks?”

Jackson turned around, “Yes?” 

“Thank you for driving me and also buying me the new outfits.”

“It’s my pleasure. Besides, I had a great time today.”

“Me too,” said Mark as he closes the door slowly.

Jackson couldn’t stop smiling.


	22. One step back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains not very descriptive abuse and implied rape/rough sex. Skip this chapter if you don't feel comfortable about this. It may be triggering to some readers.

Things seemed to be getting better. They were talking more and hanging out more. Their group of friends started to notice it too.

“So, you and Mark?” questioned JB smirking at Jackson.

“Well, let’s say we are slowly getting to know each other again. No pressure. Nothing about the betrothal. Nothing else. Just two people getting to know each other,” said Jackson. 

No expectations. Not too hopeful. Just taking it one day at a time. That seemed to lessen the pressure on the both of them. To give him more perspective on things.

“That’s good. Both of you look happier too,” said JB.

“Thanks but what is this I hear about my best friend spilling my secret to my crush?” Jackson staring at JB.

JB feigned innocence, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Jacks.”

“Jaebeom h…”

“Jackson hyung, guess what!” Yugyeom interrupted their conversation as he rushed towards their table.

JB was smirking while Jackson was glaring at him before giving his attention to Yugyeom.

“What?”

“Bambam FINALLY agrees to be my boyfriend!”

“OMG! Good for you brownie! I’m so happy for you! Now tell me all about it,” as Jackson pulled Yugyeom to sit next to him.

Jackson was genuinely happy for his friend and couldn’t wait to get all the details from him, “So tell me when did this happen and how did you so call “confess” to him?”

Yugyeom blushed but started telling Jackson and JB in detail about how everything went. Jinyoung joined them half way through the story which resulted in Yugyeom having to start from the very beginning again, to Jackson’s and JB’s annoyance.

“I can’t be the only one not knowing from the beginning okay,” Jinyoung frowned at his best friends.

Jinyoung was going to go on and on about it until JB covered his mouth and asked Yugyeom to continued, “Ignore him and just go on.”

Yugyeom giggled, “As I was saying…”

 

 

“Mark hyung, remember I told you that I needed your help? About my final sem project? Being my model?” 

Bambam was in the cafe, talking to Mark in between his work.

“Yes,” said Mark.

“Well, I was wondering if we can start tonight cause I have so many ideas that I want to put it down in paper and ask your opinion.”

“Sure. We can do it at my place since it is closer,” Mark suggested.

“Yes please. It’s closer to where I stay too. No offense to your new place but your apartment is much cosier.”

Mark smiled, “I should be getting off work in a bit.” 

“Thanks hyung! And I got something to tell you as well,” Bambam gushed.

Mark decided to send a quick text to Jackson, letting him know that he will be at his old apartment and if it’s late, he would most probably stay over at his old place.

 

Back at Mark’s place, Bambam was telling him about him and Yugyeom making things official between them while taking down Mark’s measurements.

“It was so romantic, hyung,” Bambam gushed.

Mark chuckled. He kept quiet and let Bambam tell his story. He was happy for his friend. He was finally in a relationship with a nice guy. If only it was the same for him and Jackson.

“That’s so sweet of him, Bams.”

“I know right. I told him he didn’t have to but he said he wanted to cause I am worth it.”

Mark was sure that Bambam was swooning and couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. 

“That’s so nice, Bammie.”

Bambam stopped measuring and looked at Mark, “I’m sure Jackson hyung will or is planning to the same thing. Don’t you worry about it, hyung.”

Mark smiled. 

 

 

Mark sent Bambam off to the door. It was only about 10.00pm, so he decided to go back to his shared house with Jackson. Maybe Jackson would be happy to know that he was home. What he wasn’t expecting was Takeshi waiting for him at the front door as he was leaving home.

“N-nii-san. What are you doing h-here?” Mark stammered.

Takeshi smirked as he caressed Mark’s cheek with his thumb, “I was waiting to see if you would eventually come back to this place, Ryuu-kun.”

“I’ve got to get going n-nii-san. J-Jackson-n is waiting for me,” as Mark tried to push Takeshi, who was now crowding him.

“I’m sure your fiance will understand if you wanted to spend some time with me, Ryuu-kun.”

Mark could feel himself panicking. He felt himself being push into the apartment.

“Nii-san, p-please. I-I belong to J-Jackson now.”

“You are mine, Ryuu-kun,” said Takeshi as he wrapped his arms around Mark, kissing him forcefully.

Mark whimpered, “Please please please.”

“Silence,” as Takeshi began pulling on Mark’s clothes.

Mark struggled. He really didn’t want this. He had to get away. He needed to get away. He could feel Takeshi kissing his neck. He felt disgusted. He didn't want this. How he wished Jackson would come right now just like the other time. He started pushing and kicking Takeshi.

“Nii-san, no!”

Takeshi kept a strong hold on Mark, knowing that he can overpower the younger but it seemed to him that the younger was getting disobedient. Especially after he met this Jackson fellow.

Takeshi smirked, “Resist me Ryuu-kun and I’ll send people to greet your fiance.”

Mark froze, “Nii-san, y-you wouldn’t.”

“Are you forgetting that I’m the Shatei Gashira, Ryuu-kun? It is a matter of time when I’ll become the Wakagashira.”

Mark whimpered.

“That’s my good boy,” as Takeshi pulled Mark into the room.

 

 

The next day, Mark went back to the house. His body was aching more than usual. Takeshi was being rougher than usual. It was almost like he was angry while pounding into him. He bit him harder than usual. Mark felt numb. This was an all time low, even for Takeshi. He knew what Takeshi was capable of and he’d rather bore the brunt of it then Jackson. It wasn’t his fault. Mark hoped that Jackson won’t be at home but of course fate has funny plans for him. As he made his way up to his room, Jackson on his way down. The smile on his immediately disappeared when he saw the bruises on Mark’s neck. 

“So, this is why you said you won’t be coming home.”

“Jacks, it’s not what you think it is.”

Jackson felt his heart breaking all over again. Just when he thought they were heading the right direction.

“Whatever, Mark. If you wanted to break this betrothal, all you have to do was asked. ”

Mark shook his head fiercely. He was trying his best to not cry. This was not the time even though he could see the pain in Jackson’s eyes.

“No. I don’t want to break this betrothal. I-I…”

“Whatever, Mark. Just do what you want. I’ll talk to my parents about breaking this betrothal soon.”

Just like that, Jackson walked out of the house and he decided he wouldn't be home for the next two days.

 

Mark went into his room. Sobbing and crying, he scrubbed and soaked himself under the hot shower. How he wished he could tell Jackson what was happening. Would he have understand what Mark was going through? Would Jackson want somebody as dirty as him? Would he be able to protect him? Mark feared what Takeshi could do as a Shatei Gashira. He was too tired to think. After the hot shower, he promptly fell asleep on the bed. It wasn't until two days later when Jackson's parents, on a whim, decided to come and visit that anyone had realised that Mark had had a fever and had lain alone on his bed for two entire days. 

 

 

JB and Jinyoung had finally persuaded Jackson to go home after hiding in their place for the last two days. It was time he found out what had really happened. They didn't believe for a moment that Mark was cheating on him. Something must be happening with him. Jackson really didn’t want to go home but he figured he had cooled down some. As soon as he walked into the house,however, he could see his father sitting on the sofa.

“Daddy? When did you guys get in?” as Jackson gave Wang Ruiji a hug.

“Last night. Where were you, Gaga?”

“I was at JB’s and Jinyoung’s place. We needed to finished up an assignment. What’s the matter?” Jackson lied.

“The matter is, how could you leave Mark who has a high fever all alone and not check up on him for the last two days?” said Sophia as she walked down the stairs.

“Mummy,” said Jackson as he gave his mother a hug. “What do you mean high fever?” added Jackson.

“You didn't even know that Mark had a high fever? Gaga! I taught you better than that. I found Mark feverish and delirious in the guest room. He hadn't even eaten until we arrived,” Sophia frowned at her son.

“Oh.”

“Not only that, why is he sleeping in the guest room?”

“About that Mummy, I…”

“You are lucky that he is so thoughtful, Gaga. He told me that he hasn’t been feeling well lately so he decided to sleep in the guest bedroom so that he doesn’t make you sick as well,” Sophia continued nagging Jackson.

“It’s not like…”

“You could have ask JB and Jinyoung over here instead, Gaga, so that you can keep an eye on Mark at the same time, “ as she made her way into the kitchen.

Jackson looked at his father who was also frowning at him.

“Gaga, he is part of the family now. You are supposed to take better care of him.”

“I know but…”

“No buts Gaga. You take this bottle of water up to Mark and apologise to him,” said Sophia.

Jackson sighed but obeyed his parents.

 

Jackson knocked on the door and let himself in. He could see that Mark was sleeping. He walked over to put the bottle of water next to him. He noticed that the bruises that he'd seen were long faded. All that was left was some bite marks and other bruises. Jackson found himself being angry all over again. Just when he'd thought that things were going to be okay.

“Why, Mark?” Jackson whispered.

“What is happening? What is that you can’t say?” Jackson added.

Jackson sighed as he leaves the room. Tears rolled down Mark’s eyes. If only it was as easy as telling his problems to Jackson. At this very moment, all he wanted was to protect Jackson . Mark would gladly sacrifice himself. He would gladly sacrifice himself as long as he can keep Otosan and Okasan’s honour and  to also keep Jackson safe from Takeshi. He would do that in a heartbeat. Right now was not the right time. Mark knew he could endure this. He just needed to hold on a little bit longer. He just needed to be a bit stronger.


	23. Maybe it was not meant to be

Wang Ruiji and Sophia stayed until Mark finally recovered. This time, they helped him to resign from his job. Jackson’s parents blamed it on Mark being unable to rest properly because of his part time job. Not only that, once Mark recovered, Sophia forced Mark to move into the master bedroom.

“Gaga, it’s your duty to take care of Mark now. What do I tell Shinoda-san if he ask me about Mark?” Sophia glaring at Jackson.

“Mama, it’s my fault for not taking good care of myself,” said Mark.

“Don’t you try to cover for him Mark. He is responsible for you now, so he must be held accountable,” said Sophia.

Mark kept quiet. He knew that there was nothing he could say to fix him and Jackson at this point. For him, maybe there was no point for him to do that anymore. Maybe he should talk to his parents about breaking the betrothal. Jackson just kept quiet and nodded.

“Now go to your daddy, Gaga. He has something to talk to you about.”

Jackson nodded.

 

Now there was only Mark and Sophia. It felt awkward. Mark felt so guilty. This was the last place that he wanted to be at the moment.

“Mark, come and sit next to mama,” as Sophia patted on the empty space next to her on the sofa.

Mark sat next to her. He was fidgety. He felt like crying. He felt like shouting. He couldn't say what he was feeling. He had to remain silent if he wanted to keep Jackson safe. She pulled his head down to her lap, stroking his hair.

“Mark, you know you can talk to Mama right?”

Mark found himself tearing up. He nodded.

“Is Jackson bullying you?”

Mark shook his head, “No, Mama. He is very nice to me. The other day he took me shopping and he bought me clothes.”

Mark went on to tell her about them inviting friends over and about them eating together.

“That makes me feel better. I know this is not the ideal situation but take time to know each other. I know there is a reason why Jackson’s grandfather chose you. I am beginning to see it.”

Mark kept quiet and just enjoyed the calming effect that Sophia had on him.

 

“Gaga, I need you to come back to Hong Kong with me to tie up some loose ends. Can you miss a few classes?” said Wang Ruiji.

“Sure. What is it about?”

“We need to settle the issue about your inheritance. There are a few things you need to sign and you need to see yourself.”

“Okay.”

“Maybe you could ask your close friends to keep Mark company here. I don’t really like the idea of him being alone,” said Wang Ruiji.

“Okay Daddy. I’ll fly in this weekend? I have a quiz that I cannot miss this Friday.”

“Sure.”

 

Jackson’s parents were leaving the next day. But before they flew out, they made sure they had a family dinner at home with only the four of them. After dinner, Mark excused himself with the pretense that he still felt a bit under the weather and wished to rest. Jackson stayed behind to accompany his parents until they forced him to accompany Mark. Mark was already in bed when Jackson went in. Jackson decided to take the sofa. He didn’t really want to be in the same bed with Mark at the moment. Mark buried himself under the covers, biting his lips to prevent him from crying. He wrapped his arms around his body to keep himself from trembling. He kept telling himself that everything will be okay. He could endure this. As long as Jackson was safe, he could endure this. He repeated this in his head until he fell asleep. 

 

 

For the next few days before Jackson flew to Hong Kong, Jackson and Mark avoided each other like a plague. Mark would wake up earlier and get ready. He would prepare their breakfast and then he would leave. Jackson would wake up to an empty room. He would find food on the table but he was unable to stomach it so he usually threw it away. He didn’t really care if Marks knew. In between classes, they wouldn’t talk to each other or hang out together even though they had a class together. JB would hang out with Mark while Jinyoung would keep Jackson company. Youngjae noticed this, but not Bambam as he was too love-stricken to see. This continued until Jackson left for Hong Kong that same weekend. He didn’t even tell Mark. He just left. He only told JB and Jinyoung, asking them to get Youngjae and Bambam to accompany the elder at home.

 

It was quiet without Jackson in the house. Mark thought he was fine with it. He shut himself in the house. He didn’t want to go out and there was no point for him to go out anyway since he no longer had a job but at least he still had some savings. JB, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom would go over to the house to keep him company. It was nice, though he really didn’t want to be around people but it helped him to not think so much. Mark was grateful for friends like them.

 

Jackson on the other hand was tired. He was tired in keeping up this facade that everything was okay. He was tired of lying to his parents. This was it. He would tell his parents all about Mark and about ending this betrothal. This was unfair to the both of them. It was just unfair. Jackson fell asleep in the private plane. He knew there was a lot to do once he landed. He was grateful that he had a strong support system in JB and Jinyoung. He was grateful that he was on the way to Hong Kong instead of being stuck in the house with Mark. If only he could understand what had gone on in his grandfather’s mind when he had decided to take charge of his love life by betrothing him to a Shinoda. How he wished his Yeye was still around so that he could ask him all these lingering questions in his mind. 

 

 

They were all hanging out and playing at Mark’s and Jackson’s place when Youngjae received an urgent call from the hospital. He went white as a ghost.

“I need to get to the hospital. I need to go now.”

“Youngjae, what’s the matter?” Mark asked. 

“My mum. She is the hospital. She was involved in an accident on the way to see me. Oh my god. I need to go. I need to go.”

“I’ll get the car ready,” said JB.

“I‘m coming with you,” said Mark.

He then turned to the maknaes, “Both of you take care of the house.”

The both of them didn’t make any fuss and just nodded. This was not the time to argue. This was more important.

 

Mark was hugging Youngjae throughout their journey to the hospital. He was trying to calm the younger down as he was sobbing.

“Shhh… She’s going to be fine. Shhh…”

JB just concentrated on driving while Jinyoung tried to get in touch with Jackson but he couldn’t get through to him. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Mark and Jinyoung accompanied Youngjae down while JB parked the car.

“I’ll see you guys in a bit. I’ll park the car first.”

“Okay hyung,” said Jinyoung.

They quickly asked the nurse counter about Youngjae’s mother. It took awhile for the doctor to see him.

“Doctor, how is my mother? Is she alright?” asked Youngjae.

“She is in a very serious condition. She needs emergency surgery but it is only available at the private hospital.”

“I don’t have the money, Doctor. Is there anything else that can be done?” Youngjae asked. 

“This is the only way. I’m sorry.”

Youngjae started crying.

 

“Doctor, can you arrange for the transfer to the private hospital now?” Mark interrupted.

“Yes but…”

“I’ll deal with it. Can you please just get in touch with the doctors and hospital to arrange for the surgery and the transfer now? I’ll deal with the payment. Please, Doctor.”

Youngjae was too distraught to comprehend what was happening. Jinyoung however, was surprised. As soon as JB joined them, Mark turned to him, “We need to get to this private hospital now, Jae. Could you get me there? Jinyoung, can you accompany Youngjae and his mother in the ambulance?”

“Okay hyung but…” said Jinyoung.

“It’ll be okay,” Mark squeezing Jinyoung’s and Youngjae’s hand.

Mark then turned to JB, “Let’s go.”

 

 

As soon as Mark and JB reached the hospital, Mark rushed down to the counter to arrange for the surgery and everything else. He was glad that the doctor called beforehand to expect him. Being in private hospitals, they would always ask for at least a deposit. JB was getting nervous.

“How are we going to pay for this, Mark? Jackson is the only person I know that can help us at the moment.”

“Don’t worry, Jae,” was all Mark said.

He then excused himself to call his Otosan.

“Otosan.”

“Hello little dragon. Is everything okay?”

“Otosan, is there a limit with the card you gave me?”

“Why?”

Mark went on to explain about Youngjae’s mother and the costly operation. 

“Ryuu-kun, it is yours. Use it as you see fit. You don’t have to ask me.”

“I just wanted to ask, Otosan.”

“Go ahead. Don’t worry about anything.”

“Arigato, Otosan.”

“Update me, little dragon.”

“I will. Gotta go, Otosan.”

 

As soon as he put down the phone, Mark took out his black card and gave it to the nurse, “Please charge the bill with this card. Let me know if there is a problem.”

“Yes sir.”

JB looked at him all wide eyed. A black card is quite rare. There aren't a lot of them around, that was  for sure. Now was not the time to ask him, though. Not long after, Jinyoung and Youngjae arrived with his mother. She was pushed to the operation theatre right away. Youngjae felt a bit relieved. He wasn’t in the right mind to ask about the payment. He trusted Mark if he said he would help him. Mark stayed next to Youngjae the whole time.

Jinyoung pulled JB to the side, “Hyung, how did you guys get money? Did you guys manage to call Jackson?”

JB shook his head, “Jinyoungie, Mark hyung has a black card. If I’m not mistaken, a black card has no limit.”

“Are you serious?”

JB nodded, “He even told the nurse to charge everything to that card.”

“Who is he?” as Jinyoung turned to look at Mark.

“Somebody that Jackson might be wrong about. I’m pretty damn sure that Mark or his family isn’t after his money,” said JB.

“Then what is it?” asked Jinyoung.

JB shrugged.


	24. Bits and pieces

Jackson was in his father’s office, signing a lot of documents. Even his brother flew over to so call witness this momentous occasion.

“Our little Gaga is all grown up,” Winston pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Har har har. Very funny, Ge,” Jackson stuck his tongue out at him.

Wang Ruiji smiled. It is very seldom for all three of them to be together at the same place at the same time nowadays. Jackson was busy with school in Seoul, Winston busy with expanding the business in Australia and he in Hong Kong. They were in different parts of the world. So to meet even for a mundane thing like this, was godsend.

“Daddy, this is a whole lot,” Jackson whined.

“I know but you might as well get it over with. You were suppose to settle all this on the day of your betrothal but I decided to give you a break,” Wang Ruiji said.

“About that…”

“Yes son?”

“What happens if this betrothal never happened? Or you guys are unable to find Mark and all those long possibilities including me knocking up a girl?”

“Well, if we were unable to find Mark, we need to show proof to the lawyers that we have exhausted all means into finding him. Then you still need to find a partner before you can get to your inheritance,” Wang Ruiji explained.

“Oh… What if…”

“What’s with the questions Gaga? Is there trouble in paradise already?” Winston asked. 

“Not really… It’s just that…” 

Jackson was trying to find the right words and the right way to break it to his father.

“Gaga, is there something wrong?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“Errr…”

“Well, I hope the both of you are able work things out.”

Jackson was left with his thoughts. 

 

Wang Ruiji could see that Jackson was deep in his thoughts and just left him alone. He and his wife noticed that things had been awkward between their son and Mark but they didn’t want to interfere more than they already had. They wanted them to work things out on their own. It is a part and parcel of married life. 

 

He was getting a bit tired from signing so many documents and it was taking a lot of time. He was so relieved when the lawyer told him that it would be the last document.

“Finally!” as he signed the last of the documents.

“Thank you,” Wang Ruiji talking to the lawyer.

“Congratulations little brother!” as Winston poured champagne and passed it to them.

“Here’s to inheriting the Wang traditions,” said Jackson bitterly.

“Here’s to my boys, for fulfilling the traditions!” said Wang Ruiji. “Now let’s go and see your mother. She’s waiting for us to have lunch together.”

Jackson smiled. Jackson missed eating with his family, including his brother. It was now considered a rare occasion since everybody was scattered everywhere. Maybe this was part of growing up.

 

 

After lunch, Winston had to fly back to Australia. He really only flew down to witness Jackson signing his inheritance and it was an excuse to spend some time with him as he has been so busy ever since he took over the businesses and all. After waving goodbye to his brother, Jackson went home with his parents. They were just sitting there and chatting.

“Gaga, is everything really okay with you and Mark?” Sophia asked. 

“Er… I guess so? Why?”

“Well, it’s not like you to leave somebody so sick alone at home without checking up on them,” Sophia peering at her son.

“I really didn’t know Mummy,” Jackson trying to defend himself.

“Well, you better treat him better. After all that he has been through. How could you leave Mark alone for so long when he is sick?”

“Been through?” Jackson looked at his mother questioningly.

Wang Ruiji cleared his throat.

“I might as well tell you this since according to Shinoda-san, Mark knows about it.”

Jackson leaned closer to his father, attentive as ever.

“Mark was born Mark Tuan Yien. He was adopted…”

“Adopted?!”

“Yes. Mark was adopted by the Shinoda's.” 

Jackson kept quiet. He hadn't know all this.

“According to Shinoda-san, Mark’s family was involved in an accident in Kyoto and they all perish, except Mark. They were all waiting in the car for him when it happened.”

“How old was he, Daddy?”

“He was six, Gaga. The Shinoda's took him in after nobody came to claim him. No relatives look for him.”

“Nobody?”

Wang Ruiji shook his head, “Nobody. His name on paper is Ryuu Mark Yien Tuan Shinoda. His adoptive mother wants to keep his real name so that he didn't forget it and if you notice during the betrothal, you would notice that his mother called him, Mark while his father called him, Ryuu. According to Shinoda-san, it was Mark that chose to be known as Ryuu.”

 

Jackson kept quiet for a while. He was trying to process all the information that was given. This was a lot to take in.

“Then what does he has to do with Yeye?” Jackson asked. 

“We don’t have a lot of information about that but according to Shinoda-san, your Yeye grew up with Mark’s grandfather. They were childhood friends. For some reason, they were separated and never got in touch with each other again. By the time your Yeye looked for him, he found out that he had already passed on.”

“And…”

“Your Yeye was adamant to find his kin and in the end he found Mark when he was 16, staying at the Shinoda's. I didn’t know why were we there at that time. I only knew that it was Mark when I opened the envelope located at the private vaults.”

“Does Mark know all this?” Jackson asked.  He hoped and prayed that they were in the same position.

“I don’t know Gaga. I don’t think so. I suspect he only found out after we approached them. It seemed that Shinoda-san wasn’t one that kept secrets from Mark IF it has something to do with him. He did mention to me that before he accepted this betrothal, he would like to talk to Mark first as he didn't want to put Mark through everything if he didn’t want to. Mark might not be his bloodline but Shinoda-san loves him like his own,” Wang Ruiji explained.

 

Jackson wasn’t sure what to feel. Should he be happy or angry? He was still angry to find those bruises or marks on his body the other night. Just when he thought they were moving forward. He felt relief to find out that at least Mark wasn’t after money or power. Maybe he genuinely liked him. But that didn't explain his disheveled look the other night.

“Gaga, this is why you should treat him better. The Shinoda's was the only family he has ever known and now he is entrusted to us. Regardless if it wasn’t his choice but he chose to go through with this. I know things hasn’t been easy for the both of you but maybe you need to compromise with him?” said Sophia gently.

“You also now have all the resources to take care of yourself and him. Maybe he just needs to feel secure. For all we know, he might be feeling like he is unwanted at the moment,” Wang Ruiji peering at his son.

“Okay.”

“I know you don’t want to think of this but you’ll need to plan your wedding sooner or later,” said Sophia.

Jackson groaned internally. He’ll take it one step at a time. 

 

 

Jackson excused himself as he hasn’t check his phone the whole day since he was busy. He was shocked to find a lot of message and miscalled from Jinyoung and JB. He quickly called Jinyoung.

“Did you guys miss me that much?”

“Where have you been Jacks!?! We’ve been trying to call you the whole time!”

“I’m sorry Jinyoungie. I was busy. What’s up? “

It was not like his best friend to be so worked up over him not picking up his calls. He had done it before.

“Youngjae’s mum got in an accident!”

“WHAT!?!”

Jinyoung went on to tell Jackson the whole thing from the time Youngjae got the call till the transferred her to a private hospital. Jackson was not really paying attention as he was trying to pack to fly back as soon as possible.

“Jacks! Are you even listening to me?!” 

“Sorry Jinyoung. I’m trying to pack and find my way back to Seoul now.”

“Fine. Call me when you get here or something. Safe flight Jacks,” said Jinyoung.

Jackson quickly put down the phone and rushed down to his parents.

“Why do you look like you are in a rush?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“I have to go back Daddy. Youngjae’s mum was involved in a bad accident and she is in surgery now,” Jackson explained.

“Go. Take the jet. We’ll send the other things later.”

“Thanks Dad!” 

Jackson quickly hugged both his parents before rushing out the door. Luckily the driver and all was all at his disposal.

 

 

After settling in the jet, Jackson called Jinyoung again.

“Sorry Jinyoung.”

Jackson tried to catch his breath.

“Where are you? You sound so out of breath.”

“I’m in a plane?”

Jinyoung was bewildered but he would leave the questions for later.

“Jinyoungie, how is Youngjae’s mum?”

“She is still in the OT. The maknaes are at your place while me, JB hyung and Mark hyung is accompanying Youngjae at the hospital.”

“You mentioned something about private hospital. How about payment? Do you guys have enough? Sorry I wasn’t there.”

“It’s okay, Jacks. Mark hyung got us covered.”

“How?!”

“Exactly our response.”

Jinyoung went on to explain about what the doctor said to how Mark and JB got to the private hospital way before them.

“What?!?!”

“I said, JB hyung saw Mark hyung taking out a black card and asking the nurse to charge everything on it.”

“Really? A black card?”

“Yes! So your theory about him wanting to get close to you because of money is now invalid.”

Jackson kept quiet. This was a lot to take in in one day.

“Jacks, I gotta go. The doctor just came out.”

“Keep me updated Jinyoungie.”

“I will.”

 

Jackson was left with more questions than answers at this point. Who was Mark and who were the Shinodas? Why would he be working if he has a black card? A freaking black card - that is very rare in the world. He didn't even have a black card! Jackson had a feeling he would get more answers if only he had stayed in Hong Kong longer. He could always call his parents again. Right now, wanting to be with his friends was what he wanted to do. Jackson tried his best to distract himself but his thoughts kept going back to Mark and the Shinoda family over and over again. So far what he knew about the Shinodas were mostly rumours. Had he been mistaken about Mark all along? 


	25. More questions

Youngjae’s mum had  already been wheeled into the ICU by the time Jackson had arrived at the hospital. They were all surprised to see him, especially Mark. Mark knew that Jackson was there not because of him but because of Youngjae. He was glad that he is a very good friend to those whom he was close to.

“Youngjae, I’m so sorry. I just heard the news and got back as soon as I can,” said Jackson as he gathered Youngjae into his arms.

“It’s okay, hyung. Thank you,” as Youngjae sniffled.

“What did the doctor say?” 

“He said that she is now out of danger but I am not allowed to see her yet as she has just gotten out of the operation. But hyung, I really wanna see her,” as tears flowed down his cheeks once more.

“We’ll see her tomorrow okay? The doctor has his reasons. Let’s go home and rest and we’ll come here first thing tomorrow morning.”

Youngjae nodded. Jackson then turned to Jinyoung and JB to give them each a hug. Mark pretended that he needed to go to the toilet so that he could avoid the awkwardness between the both of them.

 

They were all discussing about how they were going back when Mark’s phone rang.

“Guys, you go ahead. I gotta get this call. I’ll find my way back.”

Mark rushed off even before any of them could say anything.

“Where is Mark hyung going?” Youngjae asked. 

Jackson shrugged.

“Maybe he has something important to do. Let’s go back now. I can come back later to pick him up or something,” said JB.

“Yeah. Let’s go back to let the maknaes know what is happening and to get some food,” Jinyoung agreed with JB.

They knew that there was animosity between Mark and Jackson and decided not to stress Youngjae out even more. 

 

 

“Hello? Otosan?”

“Hello, little dragon. How is everything?”

Mark finally broke down and cried.

“What’s wrong baby? Tell Otosan.”

“Gomen’nasai, Otosan. I had to use the card. I didn’t know what else to do. Youngjae’s mum needed the operation and and and...” 

Mark was sniveling. It was rare for him to be like this, especially in front of his Otosan. He seldom cried in front of his parents even.

“Awww baby. It’s okay. I told you that the card is yours and you can use it as you see fit.”

“B-but i-it’s alot Otosan. I’m sorry.”

“It’s for a good cause, little dragon. Don’t even think about it.”

Mark was reduced to sniffles. His Otosan chuckled softly.

“My little dragon, are you feeling better now?”

“A little.”

“How about staying on the phone with Otosan for a while? Your Otosan misses talking to you.”

“Okay.”

Mark spent the time talking to his Otosan from the hospital until he was back home. It might have taken him about an hour or so but his Otosan kept him on the phone. He knew that his Otosan just wanted to be sure that he was fine.

“Otosan, I’m home.”

“Good.”

“Arigato, Otosan.”

“What for, my little dragon?”

“You know why, Otosan,” Mark whined.

Watanabe chuckled, “Send my regards to Jackson and the rest of your friends.”

“I will, Otosan.”

“Tell Youngjae not to worry about the expenses. Let me take care of it.”

“Arigato, Otosan. Send my love to Okasan.”

“I will. Take care my little dragon.”

Watanabe felt at ease. It was the first time Mark had ever asked him for anything. It felt like it was the first time that Mark was finally embracing the fact that he was one of them. Embracing the fact that he was a Shinoda.

 

 

Everybody was gathered around the dining table when Mark walked in.

“Hyung, where were you? I tried calling you over and over again but I couldn’t get through,” as Bambam rushed over to him.

“Sorry. My Otosan called so I stayed on the line with him,” Mark explained.

“Fine. Don’t do that again. Are you hungry? We got some food for you too.”

Mark shook his head, “I don’t feel so good. I think I’m gonna take a shower and go sleep now.”

Youngjae walked over to him and hugged him.

“Thank you, hyung. I…”

“It’s okay, Youngjae. My Otosan said let him take care of this.”

“But…”

Mark smiled, “Don’t worry about it. I really think I need to go lay down now.”

Youngjae nodded as he let him go. Mark then turned to the rest of them, “My Otosan sends his regards.

 

Mark filled the tub with hot water before settling in it. He could feel himself relaxing. The hot water felt so good. He was feeling a bit weak. Maybe he hadn't fully recovered yet or maybe he was falling sick again. He was in the tub until the water turned lukewarm before getting out. After changing into his pajamas, Mark settled into the bed. He didn’t really care at the moment if Jackson wanted the bed or anything, He didn’t want to sleep on the sofa. He wrapped himself with the comforter before falling promptly asleep .

 

 

Yugyeom and Bambam managed to convince Youngjae to take a shower and rest. They promised to accompany him. Youngjae was happy for the company and the maknaes were the best at cheering him up but they knew when to keep quiet and listen. After a quick shower and a quick check on Mark, Jackson headed back to the living room where Jinyoung and JB was waiting for him after their own shower.

“Okay, tell me again what happened?” Jackson looking at his best friends.

Jinyoung started telling him from the time they received the call. JB continued telling him from where Jinyoung left off.

“So you're telling me that he just whipped out that black card like nobody’s business?” Jackson asked. 

“Yes. No,” JB said.

“Which is it, hyung?” Jackson asked. 

“Well, he did made a call before whipping out that so call card.”

“A call?” Jackson ask as he leans closer to him.

“Yes. I assume it would be his family or something. I’m not so sure cause he walked away for a little bit but I did catch him speaking Japanese,” JB said.

“Well, it wouldn’t be surprise since he is Japanese,” Jinyoung interrupted.

Jackson kept quiet. He felt like it wasn’t his place to tell them about his background.

“So your theory about him getting betrothed to you is incorrect, Jacks,” said Jinyoung.

“Which theory?” Jackson asked. 

“Him wanting money? I think that black card means he can afford things right?” said Jinyoung.

“Maybe you are right about that,” Jackson agreed with his friend.

“Wait a minute. Are you agreeing with Jinyoung, Jacks?” JB stared at Jackson.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Yes I am admitting that I might be wrong, okay.”

Both Jinyoung and JB started laughing. This was a rare occasion. Jackson seldomed admittred that he is wrong. 

“Now let’s get some rest. We need to get Youngjae to the hospital tomorrow.”

Both JB and Jinyoung nodded.

 

Jackson creeps slowly into the room. He didn’t want to wake Mark up. He made sure he put a bottle of water and some medicine at the side table, in case Mark woke up in the middle of the night. As he was placing the meds and water, Mark actually woke up.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Jackson asked. 

Mark shook his head, “I was feeling a bit thirsty.”

“Here’s some water and maybe you should eat this meds too. You feel a bit warm.”

“Thank you,” Mark said quietly.

“You’re welcome. Get some rest.”

Mark nodded as he placed the bottle back on the table. Jackson did something unusual. He tucked Mark in bed before moving to the sofa. Mark found it a bit weird but he kept quiet. Maybe he was feeling guilty after his mother chastised him for not taking care of him. It could be anything. Mark didn’t want to think much about it.

 

 

The next morning, Youngjae’s father, brother and sister arrived at the hospital. It was a bittersweet reunion. The doctor allowed them to see his mother but two people at a time. She was still unconscious but the prognosis was good. The doctors told them that she was recovering. Mark didn’t join them in the hospital as he was feverish again when Jackson woke him up.

“Mark, we are going to the hospital. Are you coming?”

“Hmmm?” said Mark groggily.

Jackson touched his forehead only to find him feverish again.

“I think you better stay home, Mark. You are not feeling well.”

“But…”

“He’ll understand. I’m going to drop them off and come back okay? Is there anything that you need?”

Mark shook his head.

“Go sleep. I’ll get you food and meds okay?”

Mark nodded.

 

True to his words. After explaining to all of them that Mark wasn’t feeling well, JB and Jackson drove them all to the hospital. Jackson decided to get back to Mark after making sure that they have everything and to update him if they need anything else. He then went to get more meds and food for Mark. He found Mark wandering in the kitchen.

“Are you okay?”

“I was feeling a bit hungry. I wanted to cook something to eat.”

“I brought you some porridge and meds. Take a seat. I’ll ready them for you.”

Mark nodded and took a seat at the dining table. It feels a bit weird when Jackson was being so nice to him after the silent treatment. He didn’t want to think about it as he was not feeling well and hungry. After he was done, Jackson reminded him to eat the meds before forcing him to sleep again.

“But, I’m not sleepy,” Mark whined.

“You need rest.”

“I want to go see Youngjae and his family.”

“You can do that later, when you feel better.”

“But…”

“No buts Mark. I promise your parents that I will take care of you.”

Mark kept quiet for a while before speaking.

“That’s what you said the first time.”

Jackson kept quiet and decided to pretend that he didn’t hear anything.

 


	26. Life goes on

Youngjae’s mum was discharged a few weeks after her accident. She was doing well though she’d need physical rehabilitation. Mark made sure that the bills were settled including the transportation back to Mokpo as Youngjae’s family wanted to take care of her in the comfort of their own home. They didn’t let Youngjae go back with them as he had classes. But they assured him that they’d update him everyday.

“Mark hyung, my family thanks you. How can we ever repay you?” 

“It’s okay. My Otosan sends his love.

“Thank you hyung. I’ll see you soon. I’m going back for the weekend.”

“Take care and if you ever need anything, let me know.”

Youngjae nodded.

 

 

After waving goodbye to them, Mark decided to call his Otosan to update him about Youngjae’s mother.

“Otosan.”

“Yes my little dragon?”

“I’m just letting you know that Youngjae’s mother has been discharge and they are now on their way back to Mokpo. They told me to tell you that they said thank you, Otosan.”

“It’s okay. Did you help them with the transportation and everything?”

“Yes. I even got them the special bed that the doctors recommended but they don’t know about yet as it is being delivered to their place in Mokpo.”

Watanabe chuckled, “That’s my boy.”

“Do you have to pay a lot Otosan?” Mark found himself bracing himself for the answer.

“It’s not too bad. As long as Youngjae-san’s mother is okay. Don’t feel guilty for using the card, Ryuu-kun.”

“But…”

“I don’t want to hear anything about it anymore little dragon. I’ve got to go. Make sure you call your Okasan. She has been sulking as you haven’t check up on her recently.”

Mark whined, “I was sick and then I got busy with school, Otosan.”

Watanabe chuckled, “Yes my baby. Call your Okasan after this, okay?”

“Okay Otosan. Take care.”

“You too.” 

 

Mark quickly dialed his Okasan’s number. Before he could say anything, his Okasan was already nagging him about his health.

“What’s this about my baby being sick?”

“Okasan…” Mark whined.

“Don’t you 'Okasan me' over there. You are suppose to take good care of yourself. Where is Jackson?”

“I did. Just the weather I guess. Jackson did take care of me, Okasan.”

Technically he wasn’t lying as Jackson did take care of him when he got sick this time. It was safe to say that they seemed to be mending their relationship slowly. Though Mark is sure that Jackson still distrusted him. He wasn’t sure if he was taking care of him because his own mother chastised him or if it was him feeling guilty or if it was because he wanted to.

“Fine. Tell me about what has been happening with you, anata. I heard from Otosan about your friend, Youngjae-san. How is he? How is his family?”

Mark went on to tell her about what happened until them being discharged and all that.

“I’m glad she is fine.”

“Me too, Okasan. Enough about me. How are you Okasan? Is Otosan very busy?”

Kaoru chuckled, “We are fine.”

She went on to tell her about her days and what nots. Mark enjoyed learning about his Okasan’s activities plus he loved the sound of her voice. He could picture her in her little kimono walking everywhere.

“Your Otosan told me you finally used the card he gave you.”

Mark felt a sudden surge of panic.

“I’m sorry. It was an emergency and…”

“Anata, don’t be sorry. Your Otosan and I were so happy that you finally used it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It shows that you finally accepted that you are a Shinoda.”

“But I have always accepted that I am a Shinoda, Okasan.”

Kaoru chuckled, “Yes but you are finally using the Shinoda’s resources. Not fully yet but one at a time.”

“Is it really okay, Okasan?” 

Mark was biting his lips. Something he always done when he was nervous.

“Absolutely. Anata, you are a Shinoda and always will be a Shinoda. You are both mine and your Otosan’s youngest baby.”

Mark felt himself tearing up. The last few months, he felt like his parents has been reaffirming their love for him. For the last few months, he felt like he was loved. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was opening up to his parents, who were always so considerate toward him and always so patient with him, never forcing their love on him. They just loved him.

“Okasan… I’m not a baby anymore. I’m 22,” Mark whined.

Kaoru laughed, “You are my 22 year old baby and that will never change even if you turn 50, baby.”

Mark laughed.

“Okasan has to go. Call me often okay?”

“Okay Okasan.”

 

Mark felt lighter after putting down the phone. Youngjae and his family were fine. He had finally recovered from his sickness. Things had been okay between him and Jackson. But he was slightly bored as he didn't have a part time job anymore and he didn’t have any class as it had been cancelled. He decided to just walk around before going home. He remembered the time when he was sick while Youngjae’s mother was recovering at the hospital. Jackson had been making sure that he had his meals before taking meds. He made sure that Mark was comfortable, reminding him to take short showers and all. It felt really weird. Mark felt like he had to put up a guard as Jackson had a history of distrusting him and that in turn made him very wary of Jackson. At least during this time, Takeshi hadn't tried to get in touch with him at all.

 

 

Mark walked pass a shelter and decided to take a look. There were so many puppies, kittens, cats, dogs, snakes and a whole lot more of abandoned animals in the shelter. A kind young lady approached him, “Hi. Are you looking into adopting?”

Mark shook his head, “Not really. I was just walking around this are when this place caught my eyes. Can you tell me abit about this place?”

“Oh sure. Well, we are a shelter run by a non profit organisation that rescue abandon pets.”

She continued taking Mark around while explaining to him about each section and how they got the funding and how the people there were mostly volunteers.

“You mean these are all abandon pets? By their owners?” 

Mark looked around at the place. Some of the animals looked happy. Some looked downright miserable. The lady nodded. They continued walking around and Mark noticed a beautiful looking red and white husky that was kept in a cage. He walked up to it and looked at the tag, ‘COOPER’.

“Cooper,” said Mark. He could see the husky’s ear perk up slightly but it looked so miserable.

“What happened to him?” Mark asked. 

“Well, his family raised him since he was a wee pup. They showered him with attention as they didn’t have kids at first. Things started to change after their daughter was born. They found out that the little girl was allergic so they decided to give him away to another family. This other family never treated him right. When they moved away, they left him behind. He was found chained up at the back of the house. He has been here for a few months now but he always seems so sad,” the lady explained.

 

Even after moving around the place, and even after looking and playing with the other animals, Mark still couldn’t get Cooper out of his head.

“Do you think I can try petting Cooper?” Mark asked. 

“You can try. But he isn’t very responsive. He is such a beautiful boy but families or young adults wants to adopt lively dogs.”

Mark nodded. That was the beginning. Mark started volunteering at the shelter during his free time. Every time he was there, he tried his very best to pet Cooper. Cooper wouldn’t come out of his cage but still every time Mark went there, he'd sit outside of the cage, just talking to Cooper. As the days went by, the other volunteers noticed that Cooper moved closer and closer to Mark. Then one day, Mark was just sitting there, not saying anything, He was tired and he was stressed with assignments. He had even fallen asleep in front of the open cage. Cooper slowly crept closer to Mark, putting his head on Mark’s lap. Mark felt something warm on his lap, instinctively, he touched the source of heat. He smiled but he buried his hands in Cooper’s fur, petting and scratching his fur. 

 

 

“Mark, you are not working, are you?” Jackson asked him during dinner one night.

Mark shook his head, “I don’t want Mama to kill me. I think she wanted to kill me instead of nursing me back to health a few weeks ago. I had an earful from her when I told her I was still working.”

Jackson chuckled, “That’s Mummy for you.”

They were very courteous with each other. It was an okay atmosphere but not like how it was before. It was better than avoiding each other or the silent treatment.

“Are you avoiding me?” Jackson asked. 

“Are you avoiding me?” Mark asked Jackson back.

“No. But I am involved with this bazaar committee so we’ve been busy having meetings and all.”

“I have been volunteering at an animal shelter during my free time since I don’t have a part time job anymore.”

“That’s nice.”

Mark nodded, “It is. The animals are just so cute and cuddly. I bet if JB and Bambam is there, they would want to adopt every cat in that place.”

Jackson chuckled, “That’s so true.”

They fell silent for a while.

 

“Oh, Bambam asked if he can come over this weekend to work on his project,” Mark said.

“You don’t have to ask you know. This is as much as your house as it it is mine.”

“I thought I just asked in case you invited people over - that kinda thing.”

Jackson felt a pang in his heart.  _ Did he made Mark feel so unwelcome until he has to ask? _

“Mark, I…” 

“Oh, I gotta go. Youngjae asked me to meet him at the library after dinner so that we can study together for an upcoming quiz this week.”

Mark quickly picked up his plates and put them in the sink.

“I’ll wash it when I get back, Jacks.”

“It’s okay. I can deal with the dishes. Do you need me to take you there?”

“It’s okay. I called for a taxi.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need me to go get you, Mark.”

“Don’t worry about it. I am going to sleep over at Youngjae’s place tonight, incase it gets too late.”

“Okay…”

“The taxi is here. I’ve prepared some overnight oats for your breakfast tomorrow. Make sure you eat it. I remember you told me you are going to have a long day tomorrow.”

“Oh, thanks.”

With that Mark picked up his bag and rushed out of the door. Jackson sighed as he finished up his food and carried his plate over to the sink and started washing it. Where do they stand at the moment? 


	27. Make things better

Jackson could see that Mark looked happier ever since he had started volunteering at the shelter. He came home tired but he looked very fulfilled. Jackson felt a bit sad that he wasn't the one putting the smile on Mark’s face but he couldn’t help feeling betrayed when he remembered those bruises on Mark’s neck. He was sure it was from frolicking with another person. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and started concentrating on the list of things that his father had emailed him. Both his brother and his father were helping him with his inheritance. He needed to sustain it. There was a reason why he was only given money. At the moment he was on a conference call with both his father and brother.

“Gaga, do you understand what we are trying to tell you?” Winston asked. 

Jackson rubbed his forehead, “I think so.”

“You need to really understand it, Gaga,” said Wang Ruiji.

“I know Daddy, Gege.”

“Let’s take a break. Where’s your fiance?” Winston emphasising on the word fiance.

Jackson stuck out his tongue at his brother.

“He is not working, is he?” Wang Ruiji looking at his youngest.

“No Daddy. He has been volunteering at an animal shelter recently,” Jackson explained.

“Who does the cooking?” his brother asked. 

“Mark.”

“Who does the cleaning?”

“Mark if the maid isn’t around.”

Both his brother and father started chastising him.

“He volunteers in a shelter and prepares and cooks your meals and clean the house?!?” 

“He might be your wife BUT that’s not how you treat him!”

Jackson winced, “But I buy the groceries and stuff.”

“No excuse!” the both of them roared.

“Fine. I’ll help him from now on,” Jackson grumbled.

“Don’t make me tell your mother,” said Wang Ruiji.

Winston chuckled and started teasing Jackson, “You’re dead, little brother.”

“Please don’t, Daddy,” Jackson whined.

“You better start helping him out with the chores, Gaga,” his father warned him.

Jackson nodded, “Now can we get back to business?”

Both Wang Ruiji and Winston nodded.

 

 

Mark was feeling a bit nervous. It felt impulsive but he really didn’t want Cooper to go to somebody else. Just when Cooper started warming up to him too and the people in the shelter. Mark decided to adopt Cooper. The other volunteers were excited. Even Cooper seemed excited and seemed to understand when Mark playfully asked him, “Wanna come home with me Coop?”

Cooper started howling and going crazy. Mark couldn’t help but feel excited too. It was upon arriving home that he forgot to ask Jackson if he was allergic to anything. But there he was, standing in front of the door, with Cooper on a leash in one hand and a bag of necessities in the other. Mark took a deep breath before bringing Cooper in.

“I’m sure he’ll love you too Coop. I’m pretty sure he will.”

Cooper wagged his tail as he looked at Mark. Mark scratched his ears. Cooper was a bit cautious as he walked into the room. He stayed very close to Mark, even when Mark opened his lease.

“This is home Coop. Let’s set up your food and water bowl.”

Cooper barked.

 

Jackson was a bit surprise. It sounded like a bark. He pulled up the security cam. He found himself smiling when he sees a husky playing with Mark in the living room. He didn’t want to miss any of it.

“Daddy, Ge, Mark just brought home a husky and I really want to go play with it now. Bye. Talk to you guys soon.”

His father and brother were left bewildered when he just left them.

“I guess that is our cue to go, Daddy.”

“Yes Winston. See you soon. Mummy and I plan to fly to you tomorrow.”

“Great. Aimee will be excited to see the both of you.”

 

 

Cooper was a bit startled when Jackson came bouncing down the steps excitedly. Cooper hid behind Mark and started whimpering.

“Shhh… it’s ok Coop. It’s only Jackson. He is staying here too,” Mark trying to calm Cooper down.

Jackson approached them slowly and sat across from them.

“I’m sorry. Did I startle it?” Jackson asked. 

“Him. His name is Cooper and he is just a shy boy.”

Mark passed Jackson a treat, “Here. Cooper loves it.”

Jackson held out the treat towards Cooper.

“He’s been abandoned by previous owners and was left chained up. He took time to open up to people.”

“Poor thing.”

Jackson then turned to Cooper, “Here boy. Here buddy. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m a friend.”

Mark chuckled. Slowly, Cooper crawled towards Jackson. Jackson just wanted to cuddle him. He found Cooper so very cute. He didn’t rush him. He let him eat the treat from his hands. He then slowly started by petting Cooper gently. It didn’t take long for Cooper to warm up to Jackson as he was able to cuddle the husky as soon as he finished the treats.

 

“Ermahgerds! His eyes. They are blue and brown. He is so cute! Cooper why are you so cute!” Jackson gushed.

Cooper seemed to relish the attention that Jackson was giving him. 

“Do we have everything that he needs? Food? House? Oh my god! I need to read about this,” as he stood up abruptly, getting Cooper excited with him.

Mark had never seen Cooper react to anybody that way before. He giggled. It seemed like he has two puppies in the house at the moment.

“What do you say, Coop? Shall we get you a house or a bed or what do you eat?” as Jackson started pacing around, making Cooper pace along with him.

“Calm down, Jacks. I have the necessities for now. But we need to get him some more food as I couldn’t carry that many things. And also a bed. I got him a collar and leash, the food and water bowls and brush.”

“Shall we go get your food, Coop?”

Cooper started barking and jumping on Jackson, trying to lick his face.

“Mark, Cooper said yes. Let’s go!”

Mark laughed, “Calm down the both of you.”

“But Mark, look at him,” as Jackson squeezed Cooper’s face.

“I am looking at him, Jacks. “

It seems like both Jackson and Cooper was giving him the same puppy dog look, except that Cooper was really a dog.

“Fine. Hope you are ready with the fur being on your car seats,” as Mark called Cooper over to him.

Cooper seemed calmer when he was near Mark. Mark and Jackson noticed that.

“Okay. I’m gonna get change and we are going,” as Jackson dashed up the stairs.

“I guess, that’s your other could-be-maybe-would-be- dad, Coop,” Mark whispered.

Cooper barked and rubbed against Mark.

 

 

Mark wasn’t sure who was more excited to be at the pet store. The shelter had recommended the place as it was also pet friendly. Jackson seemed to be running from one shelf to another, showing the things to Cooper and Mark. Mark had to calm Cooper down as he was feeding off Jackson’s energy.

“Coop, do you want this? Or this?” as Jackson showed Cooper two toys. Cooper just kept wagging his tail.

“Fine, we’ll get both,” Jackson answering himself.

“Jacks, I think we have enough things already,” Mark looking at the now full trolley.

“But but but… Cooper said he wants it.”

Mark laughed, “Yeah right.”

“Fine. I want it but it looked fun to play with Cooper with them.”

Jackson then kneeled down to kiss Cooper on the nose, “You want to play too right?”

Cooper responded by licking his face.

 

The people at the pet store helped them to load the car. They bought a lot of things. By they, Mark meant Jackson.

“How about we eat out for dinner tonight, Mark?” Jackson asked as he buckled up.

“What about Cooper? We can’t leave him alone in the car,” Mark looking at Cooper.

Jackson whipped out his phone and started googling places that was pet friendly.

“Of course not. Cooper has to eat with us.”

Mark felt a bit touch that Jackson was thinking about Cooper’s needs. Cooper lay quietly between their seats.

“Found one. What do you think about a steak dinner?”

“That sounds good.”

“Good. Cause apparently, they have a chef that prepares the dog’s food so that they are getting the right nutrients and all that jazz.”

“Thanks, Jacks.”

Jackson smiled.

 

 

After putting away the things, they took turns to keep Cooper company while the other took a shower. They didn’t want to leave him alone in an unfamiliar place. Mark came down to see Jackson cuddling Cooper while watching TV on the floor. He was glad that Jackson didn’t throw a fit when he brought Cooper home.

“Hi buddy.”

Cooper perked up before going to Mark, letting the elder cuddle him.

“You messed up my comfy position, Coop,” Jackson whined.

Mark giggled as Cooper makes himself comfortable on Mark. The three of them watched TV for a little while.

“Jacks, you can sleep in the room. I want to accompany Cooper downstairs. It’s his first night here and I don’t want him to be scared.”

“But I want to sleep with him too,” Jackson whined.

Jackson then turned to Cooper, “You want to sleep with me too, right?”

Cooper looked at Jackson and then back at Mark, as if he is asking for permission.

“Er…”

“We can bring his bed into the room?”

“I guess so but I don’t want to spoil him,” said Mark.

“Only for tonight or until he is comfortable in the house,” Jackson trying his luck.

“Fine.”

Jackson jumped up and started running up the stairs, “Cooper, let’s go!”

Cooper dashed after Jackson, running up the stairs. Mark chuckled as he closed up everything. He made sure to bring Cooper’s bed along as well.

 

They tried coaxing Cooper to sleep on his own bed but the husky was having none of it. He climbed into bed after Mark.

“Fine. Only because you are scared,” as Mark buried his face in Cooper’s fur.

Jackson settled on the sofa as usual, smiling at the sight before him. It seemed like Cooper had other plans. He started whimpering and went over to Jackson, pulling his shirt.

“What’s the matter buddy?”

Cooper kept pulling Jackson until he reached the bed. Jackson looked torn when Cooper jumped in the bed, whining at Jackson.

“Errr…” 

Cooper started whimpering.

“The bed is big enough for the both of us. Cooper can be in the middle,” Mark suggested.

“Okay,” said Jackson climbed into the bed. Cooper snuggled closer to him.

This was the first time they had ever been in the same bed. Cooper seemed content to have them both with him.

 


	28. Cooper

Cooper became a shared responsibility between Jackson and Mark. Not that Mark was complaining as he could see how doting Jackson was towards their pet husky. Yes. Cooper became theirs and in a way, Cooper was bringing them both together. At that moment, Cooper was sitting quietly at their feet while they were having dinner.

“Jacks, Bambam is coming over in a while to work on his project.”

“Okay. Do you need me to bring Cooper out or anything?” 

Cooper ears perked up. Jackson scratched his ears.

“Oh, it’s okay. Just need you to keep him away from Bambam’s stuff. He is bringing over pins and scissors and all those things.”

“I’ll keep him away then. Do you know if Yugyeom is coming along?” Jackson asked as he took his and Mark’s plate over to the sink.

Cooper now was resting his head on Mark’s lap.

“Well, since Bambam heard that we now have Cooper, I think the whole shebang will be coming over tonight,” as Mark pets Cooper.

“I think we don’t have any refreshments or anything. I’ll go get some with Cooper when I’m done with the dishes.”

“I can do the dishes you know Jacks.”

“It’s okay. It’s the least I could do after you cook.”

Mark smiled. 

 

As soon as Jackson was done, he called out to Cooper, “Cooper, let’s go to the store.”

Cooper looked at Mark as if asking for permission. Mark chuckled as he kissed Cooper on the snout.

“Go. Listen to daddy okay?” Mark whispered.

Cooper barks before running after Jackson.

“Good boy. Say goodbye to daddy, Coop,” Jackson said nonchalantly.

Cooper barked happily. Mark on the hand was blushing when he heard those words. Jackson finds himself groaning when he remembered what he just said. He let Cooper into the car before buckling up.

“What did I just say, Coop? Say goodbye to daddy?”

Cooper barked.

“I know he is your daddy too but still, Coop. We haven’t made up yet. Maybe not entirely but…” Jackson groaned.

Cooper licked his face.

“I know you would understand buddy. Now let’s go get some refreshments. Sit tight Coop.”

Cooper sat down quietly in the car. He was really well trained by his previous owners. Jackson felt sad for the husky but their loss was his gain.

 

 

Jackson found himself shopping at pet friendly places so that he could bring Cooper along with him. The only thing that made him sad was having to leave Cooper home alone when they are at class. Sometimes they would drop him off at the shelter since Mark would be there after classes. At least at the shelter he had friends to play with. Cooper was a very obedient boy. Even without his leash or harness, he would stay close to Mark or Jackson and not run off. Only at the shelter, Cooper would run around as if knowing that it was safe to do that there. Ever since they have Cooper, Jackson would shop in a supermarket further from where they stay. They had a lot of choices and everybody was able to bring their pets along without having to leave them without any supervision at home alone.

“Cooper, what do you think we should get for daddy’s friends?” Jackson looking at Cooper as they walked into the place.

Cooper just stared at him making the younger laugh.

“Let’s get what everybody likes to drink and maybe some snacks?”

Cooper barked.

“Good boy. Let’s go.”

 

 

Bambam arrived with Yugyeom and Youngjae while JB and Jinyoung was on their way.

“Hi hyung! Where is he?” Bambam asked after giving Mark a hug.

“Cooper is with Jackson. They ran to the store for a little while,” as Mark returned the hug.

“Hi Yugyeom.”

“Hi hyung. Where do I put this stuff,” Yugyeom showing the bags that he was carrying.

“Maybe you can put it in the room next to the stairs.”

“Thanks hyung,” as Yugyeom walked over to the said room.

“Hi Youngjae, how’s mum?”

“Mum’s doing well. Thank you so much for the bed, hyung. You really didn’t have to,” as he hugged Mark.

“It’s okay, Youngjae. My Otosan would kill me if I didn’t. Where’s JB and Jinyoungie?”

“We’re right here!” as Jinyoung and JB appeared behind Youngjae.

“Hi guys. Come in,” Mark inviting them in after giving them both a hug.

“Where’s Seunnie?” asked Jinyoung.

“He’s out with Cooper to get some stuff. He should be back soon.” 

 

 

They were sitting round chatting when Jackson got home with Cooper. Cooper was being a good boy and carrying one of the bags in. He was a bit startled to see a lot of people the house.

“It’s okay Coop. It’s daddy’s friends,” said Mark.

Cooper ran and hid behind Jackson.

“What’s the matter, buddy?”

Jackson then turned to see all his friends there, “You scared my baby!”

They all burst out laughing. Jackson then turned to Cooper, “It’s okay, buddy. You stay close to daddy okay?”

Cooper seemed to understand and followed Jackson into the kitchen. Mark walked over to the kitchen to help him put the things away. Mark brought the drinks over with Cooper trailing behind him.

“Oh my god! He is so cute,” Bambam screeched.

Mark chuckled, “His name is Cooper. He’s a bit shy and took some time to warm up to people. So please don’t mind him.”

Mark sat on the floor so that Cooper could be near him. He was a bit fidgety. Cooper calmed down when Jackson sat next to him.

“He seems like your child,” JB teased.

Both Mark and Jackson blushed.

 

Both of them kept their hands on Cooper, stroking and petting him to calm him down. Gradually, he seemed comfortable enough to stand and move around the room. 

“Bams, didn’t you say you have a project to work on?”

“I do but…”

“Let’s go,” said Mark as he dragged Bambam with him.

“But I want to play with Cooper,” Bambam whined.

“You can do that after.”

The five of them waved at Bambam, laughing.

“Cooper, that’s Uncle JB, Uncle Jinyoung, Uncle Youngjae and Uncle Yugyeom. The one with daddy is Uncle Bambam okay.”

Cooper barked, as if understanding Jackson.

“Good boy.”

Jackson kissed Cooper’s snout.

“Hyung, can I touch him?” asked Youngjae.

“Sure.”

Youngjae moved closer to the both of them. He moved slowly and eventually he was able to pet Cooper. After that, they all slowly take turned to get close to Cooper, not wanting to startle the husky. Gradually, they were able to play fetch with Cooper as he warmed up to them.

“What moved you to adopt a husky, Jacks?” asked JB.

“Wasn’t me. Mark hyung brought Cooper after volunteering at the shelter one night and the rest is history.”

 

 

“Ouch, Bams! The pins hurt!” Mark wincing from the pain.

“I’m sorry. If you just stop moving so much, hyung.”

“Excuse me. You are the one not paying attention to where you are pinning,” Mark scowling at his friend.

Bambam laughed, “I’m sorry but I really want to play with Cooper.”

“He’s not going anywhere Bams.”

“Whatever. How do you like the fabric?”

“Feels really nice. Soft too. What exactly are you making?”

“It’s a secret. All you should know that you’ll look gorgeous and Jackson hyung would be all over you once I am done with this.”

Mark blushed. How can he tell his best friend that it wasn't happening. Right now the only connection that he had with Jackson was Cooper. Without Cooper, maybe they wouldn't be able to talk at all. After an hour, Yugyeom went into the room to check on them.

“Bammie, are you thirsty?” 

“Yes. Can you get me a drink please, Gyeommie?”

“Of course. Hyung, would you like a drink too?”

Mark was pretending to gag just to tease the both of them.

“Mark hyung,” Bambam whined. Yugyeom was already red and staring down on the floor.

Mark laughed, “Yes please, Gyeommie.”

“I’ll be right back,” said Yugyeom and left the room quickly.

“Don’t make me prick you!”

“You already did.”

The both of them laughed.

 

After two hours, Bambam was done so the both of them walked out to the living room. Cooper ran up to Mark, jumping on him. Mark kissed his snout, “Hello Coop.”

Bambam walked close to Cooper and pets him. Cooper was happy enough to let Bambam close to him. Soon, Bambam was scratching Cooper’s tummy. The younger was ecstatic. 

“Can we come over again this weekend to play with Cooper, hyung?” Bambam asked. 

“Sure. How about another chilling at the pool day?” Jackson suggested.

“Yes. That would be nice. Mark hyung can join us this time,” said Jinyoung.

“BBQ or Steamboat?” Mark asked. 

“Both!” said the maknaes.

The four oldest just looked at them.

“You guys are incharge of grilling and preparing the soup for our meal. That includes cooking after. Jinyoung and I can get the drinks and desserts. Mark and Jackson get the ingredients like meat and vegetables etcetera. Deal?” JB suggested.

“Deal!”

 

 

It was way past midnight when they left. This time, Cooper was leading the way up to the room. Cooper settled in the middle of the bed. Jackson and Mark looked at him before looking at each other.

“He didn’t even use his bed yet,” said Mark.

“Yeah. Maybe tomorrow,” as Jackson yawned.

They both crawled into bed, promptly falling asleep. This was now the new norm. For them to be sleeping on the same bed, with their Cooper in between them. They don’t even flinch anymore if one of them touches the other. Cooper has brought them closer than they ever have before.


	29. The closer I get to you

Cooper seemed to be the key of getting Mark and Jackson closer together. He would only go to sleep if both of them was on the bed. One night, Jackson had a committee meeting and was late. Mark was tired and decided to go to sleep but Cooper refused to move from the front door.

“Coop, Jackson is going to be late tonight. He has a meeting to attend.”

Cooper seemed to be whining while looking at him and the door back and forth. Mark was already yawning and was walking up the stairs.

“Come on boy. Let’s wait for him in the room okay?”

That seems to placate the husky a little. Cooper kept nudging Mark on the bed. Looking at him pitifully before looking at Jackson’s side of the bed.

“Daddy will be home soon, Coop.”

Cooper continued to nudge Mark until the elder facetimed Jackson.

“Jacks, I’m sorry to disturb. Are you busy?”

“Hold on,” Jackson whispered before excusing himself from the meeting.

This is the first time they would be facetiming each other.

“What’s up?”

“This is what’s up,” as Mark turned his phone to Cooper.

Cooper started howling and started nosing the phone, whining when he is unable to touch Jackson. Jackson cooed at Cooper, “Hello buddy. Why are you still awake?”

“Jacks, he won’t go to sleep and he won’t let me sleep until you are back home,” Mark whined.

“I’m so sorry. I’m almost done. I’ll go home right away after this, okay?”

“Thanks Jacks.”

“Coop, be nice to daddy. I’ll be home soon.”

After ending the call, Cooper and Mark stared at each other,

“You heard him. He’ll be home soon.”

Cooper lay his head on Mark’s chest.

 

Half an hour later Jackson got home. He ran up to the room. Cooper greeted him by jumping on him and licking him. Jackson was obviously panting from running.

“Hey buddy. I’m home. Did you miss me?”

Cooper continued jumping and licking Jackson.

“Me too, buddy. I just need to take a quick shower okay.”

Cooper followed Jackson until the bathroom door. He lay down on the rug in front of the door while waiting for Jackson. The last thing Mark remembered was Cooper waiting for Jackson. By the time Jackson was done with his shower, Mark had already fallen asleep. Jackson chuckled when he got closer to the bed. He brushed Mark’s hair away from his face.

“Looks like you tired your daddy.”

Cooper looked at him.

“Let’s go to sleep, Coop.”

Cooper jumped onto the bed and settled right next to Mark. Jackson turned off the lights before joining the both of them in bed.

 

 

The weekend was here and they were all tired from the intense week. They had been looking forward about it the whole week. Cooper was having fun playing in the water and the backyard with all of them. Food was all prepared. All that was left was to eat it later. Bambam was getting ready the broth for the steamboat. The meat, vegetables and seafood was all prepared. Youngjae joined Mark to play fetch with Cooper. Bambam and Yugyeom was busy checking up on the food and checking up each other. Jackson, JB and Jinyoung were lazing around in the pool with the floaties.

“So how are you and Mark ? You guys look chummy,” said JB.

“I think we are okay,” said Jackson.

“That’s what you said the last time, Seun-ah,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes at Jackson.

“I know but maybe this time with Cooper, things might just work out?” 

“What’s so different about the other times?” said JB.

“I don’t know but I can’t leave things as it is right?” Jackson looking at his best friends.

“True but one’s heart can take so many rejections from one person, Jacks. It’s either you work things out or you end this. That’s all I’m saying,” Jinyoung glaring at Jackson.

“Savage,” said JB.

“I know right, hyung but I’m trying to understand him. It’s not easy but maybe with Cooper’s help, things will be easier.”

 

“Jacks! Watch out!” Mark shouted.

Jackson turned just in time for Cooper to jump into the pool, splashing all of them.

“Cooper!”

Cooper looked at Jackson, with a frisbee in his mouth before swimming out and running back to Mark.

“Yah! Mark! You did that on purpose!” 

“It wasn’t me! It was Youngjae!” Mark defending himself.

Mark started running when he saw Jackson running after him. Cooper joined in the chase while the others laughed, looking at the both of them.

“You come back here, Mark!”

“It wasn’t me Jacks! Coop! Help me!” 

Jackson was able to catch up to Mark, catching him by the waist and spinning him around. Cooper was jumping at the both of them.

“Got you! Traitor!”

“It wasn’t me! I swear! Choi Youngjae, help!”

Youngjae was already on the floor laughing, with Cooper now licking the younger.

“I’m still gonna blame you,” as Jackson kept Mark in his arms, tickling him.

Mark was laughing until there are tears in his eyes.

“Please. Stop. Please. I can’t breath, Jacks.”

Jackson tickled him one last time before releasing the elder, pretending to threaten him, “Next time I won’t let you off so easily.”

He then made the “I’m watching you” gesture at a laughing Mark.

 

Jackson didn’t want to let Mark go. It felt so nice to have the elder in his arms again. Jackson then called Cooper, “Come here you little rascal.”

Cooper happily approached Jackson, letting him scratch him on the head.

“Cooper,” JB calling out to the husky with a toy in his hand. 

Cooper quickly left Jackson and jumped into the pool again.

“Traitor!” 

JB laughed. He and Jinyoung end up playing with Cooper in the pool while Jackson went to check up on the maknaes, only to find them making out in the kitchen.

“Yah! My eyes.”

Both Yugyeom and Bambam jumped away from each other so fast, blushing. Mark walked in a little while later with Jackson teasing the both of them.

“What happened?” Mark asked. 

“While we were waiting for them to tell us that everything is ready, they were busy eating each other's face,” Jackson explained.

Mark laughed out loud. Yugyeom started whining while Bambam turned to concentrate on the broth. Jackson put his hand up, “Save your excuses, Kim Yugyeom. Are we ready to eat?”

Yugyeom nodded, “Could you help me carry the ingredients out? I’ve chop everything up and now that is left is the broth and to start the hot plate.”

Mark and Jackson nodded and helped them.

 

“Finally, we are ready to eat,” said JB.

“Can’t be helped, Jae. They were busy eating each other faces while we were waiting,” said Mark.

The maknaes started blushing again before they started whining.

“You’re just jealous, Jackson hyung!” Bambam retorted.

“Yeah. You just wish you could do the same!” Yugyeom added.

“Is that a challenge, maknae?!” Jackson looking at the both of them.

They looked at each other before looking back at Jackson, “Yes!”

Without even thinking, Jackson pulled Mark and kissed him on the mouth.

“There!”

Mark was blushing and was turning really red. The others then started laughing and teasing them. Jackson wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He wasn’t thinking again and that was not how he envision his first kiss with Mark to be like. 

“Sorry,” Jackson whispered to Mark.

Mark just shook his head and preoccupied himself with Cooper. Needless to say, the both of them ended up being very shy with each other after that.

 

They had a nice time eating and talking till evening. They then decided to just take a bath and to continue their weekend with a movie night. Mark bathed Cooper with the help of Bambam. They made sure they dried him properly and brushed his fur before they themselves headed toward the bathroom. Cooper was happy that there were a lot of people showering him with attention. He was able to demand cuddles from whomever was available. Needless to say, Cooper was pampered by all of them. For once, Cooper was content with cuddling with Bambam and Yugyeom while they were watching a movie. Somehow the boys managed to get Mark and Jackson to sit next to each other. They were trying to fix them both so to speak. It was a rom-com, The Proposal. Jackson dared himself to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist during the movie. He could feel Mark freezing up a little but gradually he relaxed. Jackson felt a bit bad for making him feel this way but he hoped that they are able to work things out. Gradually he could feel Mark putting his guard down and relaxed to the point of putting his head on his shoulder. It wasn’t long till Cooper decided to lie on top of the both of them, wanting his fathers to cuddle him. 

 

All of them slept over that night. 

“JB hyung, Jinyoung hyung, let me sleep in your room tonight! I don’t want to be in the same room with Yugyeom and Bambam incase they plan to eat more than each other’s face!” Youngjae wailed. 

“Youngjae hyung!” Bambam screeched, making the rest of them laugh except Yugyeom.

“You are welcome to join us,” said Jinyoung.

“Just don’t dirty anything and if you do, you clean it up,” said Jackson.

“Jackson hyung,” Yugyeom whined.

“Oh play safe,” said JB.

The both of them turned red.

Mark chuckled, “Come on Coop. You don’t want to be scarred for life.”

“Mark hyung!” both Bambam and Yugyeom whined.

Mark laughs as he walked towards the room, “Good night.”

Cooper started pulling Jackson.

“Okay Coop. Coming,” as Jackson scratched behind Cooper’s ears.

“Night boys. See you tomorrow.”

 

Jackson closed the door after Cooper was in. Mark was already in bed, making himself comfortable. Jackson also made himself comfortable.

“Here buddy,” Jackson patting the space between him and Mark. 

Cooper jumped up the bed and made himself comfortable.

“Night, Mark.”

“Night, Jacks.”

They both turned the opposite direction, both had a smile on their face. It was a nice day.

 

The next morning, Jackson found himself feeling a bit warm. Somebody's hair was tickling his nose. He was sure it was Coopers.

“Coop.”

He could see Cooper staring at him from Mark’s side of the bed. If he wasn’t holding Cooper, who was he holding? Jackson looked down slowly only to find that he was hugging Mark. Cooper actually seemed so proud of himself and Jackson just wanted to kill him but he couldn’t help but feel how nice it is to have Mark in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cooper! Do you?


	30. Chapter 30

Jackson slowly tried to get his arm from Mark but everytime he moved, the elder snuggled closer, chasing after his warmth. Cooper just stared at them with his tongue hanging out, oblivious with the mischief he has done. Jackson just resigned himself that there will be an awkward moment when Mark finally woke up but of course Cooper had other ideas. The husky decided to start howling right next to Mark, waking the elder in the process.

“Coop, be quiet,” said Mark groggily.

He turned to his right only to realise that Cooper was not in bed with him and was on his right side. So if Cooper was on his right, why is he feeling the warmth from his left? Mark found himself blushing and freezing up when he realised that it was none other than Jackson that had his arm around him.

“Shit.”

Jackson chuckled but he could see that Mark wasn’t jumping out of bed or pulling away from him. He pulled Mark back towards him and kissed his forehead, “Morning Mark.”

“Morning,” Mark squeaked.

Jackson then got out of bed and straight into the bathroom. He thought his heart would jump out his chest or Mark would slug him for doing something so daring. 

 

 

Mark on the other hand glared at Cooper, “Cooper, you little rascal! Come back here!”

Cooper sensing that he was in trouble dashed out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen and out to the backyard through the newly installed doggy door.

“Cooper!” 

Mark was standing at the kitchen door leading towards the backyard and Cooper was staring at him, with his tongue out, looking so happy. Mark couldn’t help but laugh, “Come here you little rascal.”

Cooper walked up to him, nosing his palm, “What are you up to?”

He led Cooper to the gardens at his favourite spot and it seemed like the rest of the boys left their place early. He sat there just petting Cooper, just gathering his thoughts. He couldn’t believe that he was sleeping so comfortably in Jackson’s arms and the younger even kissed his forehead. He covered his face with his palms, “What is this Coop?”

Cooper placed his head on Mark’s lap. Mark carded his hands through his fur.

“I know. But things has been better you know. He didn’t even want to look at me the other day until you came along.”

Cooper whined.

“It’s not that bad. We were doing our own things until you came alone. We are now doing things together.”

Cooper looked at him with his soulful eyes.

“Fine. You’re not in trouble,” as Mark bent down to kiss his head.

They sat there for a few more minutes before Cooper started pulling Mark back into the house.

“Hungry boy?”

Cooper barked.

“Let’s go trouble maker.”

 

Jackson couldn’t help but stare at Mark from the window. What a picturesque view of the both of them. Mark looked so good, smiling and petting their dog like that.

“Our dog.”

Jackson smiled at that. He couldn’t believe they had become fur parents of a husky. How he wished Mark would always smile like that. He would do anything just to put that on his face from now on. Jackson found himself blushing remembering that he kissed Mark with the intent of kissing him.

“How am I going to face him now? Oh my god. What have I done?”

Jackson was grumbling to himself when he felt Cooper nudging him. Jackson knelt down and cupped Cooper’s face, pulling his fur gently, “You planned all this didn’t you?”

Cooper just stared at him with his tongue out.

“You’re trying to get your daddy’s together aren’t you?”

Cooper licks Jackson’s face, making the younger laugh, “Fine. You win. Let’s hope your plan works.”

Jackson could see Cooper’s ears perks up.

“Daddy’s calling you. Let’s go have breakfast.”

 

“Cooper!”

“Coming. He was in the room with me,” Jackson answering Mark.

Mark smiled awkwardly. How should he react or act now?

“I made bacon and eggs.”

“Thanks Mark.”

“You’re welcome.”

They sat there eating pleasantly and both was feeling a bit shy but trying to act as normal as possible.

“We have JYP’s class right?” Jackson breaking their silence.

“Yes.”

“Wanna go together? I mean since we are staying together anyway.”

“Don’t you have to get in early or something, Jacks?” Mark asked. 

“I just to need to meet up with Jooheon about the bazaar thingy,” Jackson explained.

“Oh. Sure. I need to get ready though.”

“It’s okay. I can wait.”

Mark picked up his plate.

“You can leave it on the table. I can clear it for you. Just go get ready.”

“Okay.”

Cooper seemed to be looking at Jackson once Mark left the kitchen. 

Jackson looked at Cooper, “It’s a start okay. Don’t judge me.”

He felt the need to explain it to a husky.

“Now, help daddy to wash the dishes,” Jackson grumbled.

 

 

That same night, Jackson volunteered to cook them dinner while Mark cuddled with Cooper in front of the TV.

“Jacks, are you okay?”

“Yes!” 

Mark then turned to look at Cooper, “What is daddy doing?”

Cooper didn’t seem to be too interested in what Jackson was doing as he was getting tummy rubs and scratches from Mark. It wasn’t long till Jackson called for both of them.

“Mark, dinner’s ready. Cooper, today you are getting a treat.”

Mark was quite impressed when he walked into the kitchen. Jackson whipped up some stir fry vegetables, stir fry beef and chicken soup. Cooper got some chicken and rice mix together.

“It smells good, Jacks.”

“Have a bite.”

Mark took a fork and tried a piece of beef.

“Not too tough right? Taste okay right?” Jackson looking a bit worried at Mark.

Mark couldn’t help but to tease him just a little but keeping silent a bit longer.

“Mark,” Jackson whined, making the elder laugh.

“It’s yummy.”

Jackson was smiling ear to ear when he heard that.

 

After dinner, it was Jackson’s turn to cuddle with Cooper in front of the TV.

“So, what do you think I should do Coop? Should I just kiss daddy?”

Cooper was staring at Jackson.

“I should right? He won’t hit me right?”

Cooper tilted his head to the right.

“I’m trusting you on this buddy.”

“Who are you talking to, Jacks?”

Jackson jumped. He hoped that Mark didn’t hear him.

“Oh, just Cooper here.”

“What about?” as he joined them on the sofa.

Jackson took a deep breath before pushing Cooper out of the way. Cooper whined.

“Poor baby. Come to daddy,” Mark calling Cooper. 

Instead of getting an armful of Cooper, Mark got an armful of Jackson. He froze.

“J-Jackson?”

Jackson leaned in and captured Mark’s lips with his. He slowly kissed him, nibbling gently on his lips. Swiping his tongue on Mark’s lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. Jackson could slowly feel Mark yielding to him. Jackson cupped the back of Mark’s neck, angling him so that he could push his tongue into Mark’s mouth. So far, Mark isn’t struggling or punching him yet. Jackson took his time exploring Mark’s mouth. Sucking on those pillowy lips. Taking his sweet time before he felt Mark pushing him gently. Jackson pulled back to look at Mark, his thumb brushing gently over Mark’s lips.

“Can we start all over again?”

“B-b-but…”

“I want to know more about you. Not because of our betrothal but because I want to know you. I know there has been some misunderstandings and all but I want to learn everything about you.”

“But, you won’t be safe with me.”

“But you will be safe with me, Mark. What do you say?”

Cooper whined. The both of them looked at Cooper.

“Our baby is asking you to say yes, Mark.”

Mark chuckled, “Stop putting words into Cooper’s mouth.”

Jackson chuckled, “But it’s true. I can understand him. He is Cooper puppy and I am Wang puppy. We are practically the same!”

Mark burst out laughing. Mark was finally laughing because of him and that made him feel good. Jackson took both Mark’s hands, “So, what do you say? Let’s ignore whatever we learned about the betrothal. I don’t want it to be the only thing that ties you with me, Mark.”

Mark nodded, “Okay.”

Jackson kissed Mark’s forehead only to have Cooper trying to lick the both of them.

“Cooper!” 

 

 

That night, they went up to the room, hand in hand. Cooper seemed to understand and for the first time since Mark had brought him home, he slept on his own bed at the foot of their bed. For the first time, Jackson and Mark cuddled in bed. They were just holding on to each other and just talking. Talking about the shelter and the committee and other things. It seemed like they were trying to catch up with what they had missed during their avoidance of each other period. One thing they seem to be making up for lost time was kissing. Every space of silence was replaced with a kiss. Mark tore himself away from Jackson after one of their breath taking away from the other’s life force kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson looking all sorts of worried.

Mark giggled as he leaned in to kiss him on the nose.

“I need to breath.”

“But I am giving you the kiss of life, Mark,” said Jackson, making the other laugh.

“It’s more like trying to take away my life, Jacks, like a dementor,” teased Mark.

“Hmmm, let me try again so I can see what am I doing wrong,” Jackson smiling mischievously at Mark before showering the elder with kisses.

Mark laughed as he tried to push Jackson away, “Stop!”

“But I need to know Mark,” as he continued teasing Mark.

Mark laughed again, struggling to get away from him.

“I already have one puppy. I don’t need another.”

Jackson gasped, “Are you calling me a puppy?”

“I didn’t. You did,” Mark winking at him.

Jackson laughed as he continued kissing Mark, “Since you acknowledge it, I’ll just continued doing what I’m doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 more chapters to go... another 2 more weeks to go....


	31. Is he okay?

Mark and Jackson were sitting next to each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other at their usual table when the others joined them.

“Ew!” both Bambam and Yugyeom said at the same time.

Mark and Jackson giggled as they ignored the maknaes.

“So, it's disgusting when we are lovey dovey with each other but it is okay when it’s the both of them?” Bambam pointing it out to JB, Jinyoung and Youngjae.

“Well, they are not eating each others' faces out,” said JB.

“They are not in each others' space like on his lap or something,” added Jinyoung.

“And they don’t scar me for life,” Youngjae chiming in.

Mark and Jackson laughed at their replies, sticking their tongue out at the maknaes to tease them even more.

 

“It was just that one time when we forgot to lock the bathroom door, hyung,” said Yugyeom, making Bambam cover his mouth as soon as those words were out from his mouth.

Mark, Jackson, JB and Jinyoung turned to Bambam and Yugyeom, “Ew!”

“Feel my pain, hyungs, feel my pain,” said Youngjae.

They pretended to pat his shoulder, aggravating the maknaes even more.

“Mark hyung,” Bambam whined.

Mark laughed and conceded, “Fine. We won’t tease the both of you anymore.”

They chatted for a while until Mark, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom had to go to class.

“I gotta go. I’m going to the shelter after this class, Jacks,” said Mark.

“Do you need me to take you there?”

Mark shook his head, “You’ve got classes, remember. I’ll see you at home.”

Jackson pouted.

“You just wanna play with Cooper,” Mark pinching Jackson’s nose.

Jackson grinned, “And Cooper’s daddy.”

Mark blushed, “Cheesy. Let go of my hand now. I really need to go.”

Jackson kissed his hand, “Do I need to get anything for dinner later?”

“Let’s eat out tonight.”

“Okay. See you!”

 

 

JB and Jinyoung looked at Jackson looking at Mark walking away. He turned around only to have his best friends staring at him, “What?”

“Spill. What changed?” said Jinyoung.

“I don’t know,” as Jackson rubbed his neck nervously.

“Come on, Jacks,” JB deadpanned at him.

“I guess Cooper?”

The both of them looked at him, face devoid of any emotions.

“It’s the truth. Cooper did kind of get us together.”

Jinyoung crossed his arms in front of him.

“It is partly the truth. But you guys know that I always had feelings for him. Regardless how angry I am with him, the feelings are still there. Since we are already betrothed to each other, why not get to know him more?” Jackson elaborating.

“What about him and the bruises?” asked Jinyoung.

“There must be a reason for that but I’m willing to take a step forward.”

“Treat him right this time, Jacks,” said JB.

“I will.”

 

After that, their relationship got better and better. They were having date nights with and without Cooper. Cooper was okay to be left alone for a few hours as long as he had his bird soft toys. For some reason, Cooper has a fascination with birds, especially green ones. It was no surprise that when Jackson and Mark came home with a green baby bird soft toy, Cooper immediately claimed it as his own. Nevermind the fact that Jackson won it for Mark at the bazaar that he helped organised. Nevermind the fact that they tried to get him interested with other soft toys. Cooper would always get back to that particular green baby bird.

 

 

Now, it was a usual thing for both Mark and Jackson to be making out in front of the TV with Cooper playing with his favourite toys. But that night, things was getting hot and heavy between Cooper’s daddies. Jackson had Mark on his back, sucking and biting his neck, making the elder moan. His hands was already creeping underneath his top, slowly caressing his body. Of course Cooper would think they are playing and tried to join in from time to time.

“Coop, daddy is trying to have some lovey dovey time with your other daddy,” said Jackson as he tried to push Cooper away.

But that seemed to spur the husky in thinking that Jackson was playing. Jackson groaned while Mark laughed. They were both sporting a hard on and they can’t get it on with Cooper trying to join them.

“I don’t think we can get any lovey dovey time with him being like this, Jacks.”

Jackson was determined. He called Cooper aside, “Coop, I need a favour from you. I need you to be a good boy and to stay down here tonight cause daddy here needs to get laid. You hear me?”

Cooper howled.

“So, daddy’s gonna bring daddy up. Can you be a good boy here?”

Cooper nosed Jackson’s cheek, licking him.

“Good boy. Now go find that baby bird.”

Cooper dashed at the word baby bird. Jackson gestured Mark to quickly go up to the room with him while Cooper is distracted. 

 

Jackson made sure he closed the door and locked it before pushing Mark against the door. His arms wrapping around Mark’s waist and kissing him like his life depended on it. He could feel Mark smiling against his lips.

“Shut up.”

Mark giggled as he pulled away, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh, you said plenty.”

Mark laughed but his laughter turned into soft mewls when Jackson latched onto his neck, biting and sucking on his adam’s apple. Jackson slowly stripped Mark off of his clothes as he led him towards their bed. By the time Mark reached the bed, he was stark naked and Jackson looked so proud of himself as he pushed  Mark gently onto the bed.

“Wipe that smug look off your face, Jackson,” said Mark as he slowly backed into their headboard.

Jackson took off his clothes and crawled towards Mark. He just gave him a cheeky smile and kissed Mark, his fingers flicking and rubbing Mark’s nipples until it harden between his fingers. Mark moaned. Jackson pulled him closer, kissing and sucking on Mark’s chest. He could feel the elder writhing yet he was holding Jackson’s head close. Jackson slowly kissed his way down to his cock, pumping it gently before taking Mark’s cock into his mouth. He could feel Mark trembling and he was leaking like crazy. Jackson smirked as he could see the elder gripping the bed sheets, his back slightly off the bed. Jackson wanted to taste him. 

 

Mark wasn’t sure where or when he got the lubricant out. All he remembered was that one minute he’s got Jackson sucking him, the other minute he was feeling Jackson fingering him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had so much build up or just no sex, when Jackson was one finger knuckle deep into him, he orgasmed. Spilling into Jackson’s mouth. But Jackson didn’t stop sucking or fingering him. Mark could feel himself trembling from being over sensitive.

“Hnnggg…”

Jackson pulled himself up, kissing Mark on the lips, letting him taste himself.

“You taste so good, baby.”

Mark mewled. He felt himself sucking in his breath sharply when he felt Jackson fingering him again, this time pushing two fingers in while scissoring him carefully. Jackson was lying on his side, looking at Mark as he pushed  and pulled his fingers in and out of Mark. There was no time for Mark to blush. Mark pushed Jackson down, “How about we do this together?”

Jackson feels his throat going dry but he nodded. Mark turned around so that he could suck his cock. Jackson groan as he feels the warmth of Mark’s mouth on him. He could see Mark’s head bobbing up and down and it was hot. Jackson then continued to finger Mark. Slowly adding his fingers until he was three fingers in. He pulled Mark off, “I wanna be in you now.”

Mark nodded and crawled onto his lap. Jackson slowly helped Mark to put his cock in him. Jackson groaned as he felt Mark’s warmth. The both of them start moving, both wanting to chase their highs. Jackson came first this time. He continued moving, his hips moving against Mark, stimulating Mark till he came. Jackson finally pulled out of Mark. They were kissing each other languidly.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Mark,” said Jackson as he pushed  Mark’s sweaty hair plastering his forehead away from his face.

“I think I am in love with you, Jacks.” 

After a quick shower, Jackson unlocked the door, “Cooper.”

Mark just about manage to change the sheets when Cooper jumped on the bed.

“You have your own bed, Coop,” Jackson reprimanding Cooper gently.

Mark and Jackson kissed Cooper’s head and that seemed to make the husky happy enough to sleep in his own bed. That night they slept spooning each other. 

 

 

It was like they were on their honeymoon from then on. But what really got them closer was when Cooper got sick. It happened one day after the both of them came back from late night classes. Cooper didn’t greet them at the door like he usually does. They found him near his food bowl. Mark and Jackson quickly picked him up and sent him to the vet. Mark was holding Cooper at the back. 

“It’s okay buddy. It’s okay.”

Cooper was whining but he seemed to want to make Mark feel better by snuggling closer to him. As soon as they arrived, Jackson rushed into the vet, asking for somebody to see their Cooper. Mark placed Cooper on the trolley, letting the nurse wheel him into the examination room. Jackson accompanied Cooper while Mark registered him as he knew more about the husky.

“It’s okay buddy. The doc will make you better,” as he stroked Cooper’s snout.

Cooper whined.

“I know. Daddy’s here.”

 

Mark walked into the examination room with the vet. After being cross examined by the vet, Cooper would have to stay there overnight so that they can monitor him.

“I know you don’t want him to be here overnight but I need to observe him overnight before I can give him a full examination tomorrow. He’ll be okay.”

Jackson and Mark thanked the vet who allowed them to spend a few minutes alone with Cooper.

“It’s okay, baby. The vet just want to be make sure you are fine. You’re a good boy right?” Mark stroking Cooper’s fur.

Cooper whined.

“I know. Just for tonight okay? We promise to come get you tomorrow okay?” Mark kissing his snout.

“Yes. We will be back tomorrow Coop. Don’t worry. We won’t leave you buddy,” Jackson assuring Cooper as he kissed his snout.

 

Jackson and Mark spent the whole night worrying and holding each other. Cooper was so incorporated into their lives that they could not imagine life without him.

“What if we lose him, Jacks?” Mark looking tearfully at Jackson.

“We won’t, babe. He is a tough cookie. He is our tough cookie,” as Jackson kissed Mark’s forehead, pulling him close.

“I wished we could stay there with him.”

“Me too. Let’s get some sleep.”

Mark nodded. They kissed each other on the lips before going to sleep.


	32. Saving you

After a few days at the vet, Cooper was lively and healthy. He was really excited to see Mark and Jackson. According to the nurses, Cooper was usually sad when Mark and Jackson left but today he was extra livelier, as if knowing that he would be leaving today.

“Ready to go home, Coop?” Jackson looking at Cooper.

Cooper was jumping and getting all excited when he heard the word 'home.'

“Let’s go. Thank you, everybody!” 

Mark and Jackson couldn’t be happier to have their husky with them. Back at home, Cooper searched for his green baby bird, whining when he couldn’t find it. Mark had washed it so that it would be fresh and clean when he got back.

“You’re looking for your ahgase?” Mark petting Cooper.

Cooper howled.

“Hold on.”

Cooper followed Mark out to the place where he dry their clothes and took the soft toy from the line. Cooper was ecstatic. He started running around the living room with the toy. Mark joined Jackson on the sofa.

“Look at our crazy boy,” Jackson pointing at Cooper.

“Yups. Thanks for paying the bills, Jacks.”

Jackson pulled Mark by his chin to face him, “I’m going to take care of you okay. That includes our fur kid.”

Mark leaned and pecked him on the lips, “Fur kid?”

Jackson grinned.

 

 

The next time Wang Ruiji and Sophia visited the both of them, they were happily surprised to see a husky in the house. Not only that, the dynamics of their relationship had obviously changed. They were both very sure of it. Sophia even did a quiet spot check on the guest room. She was happy to see that it didn’t look like anybody was sleeping there permanently anymore.

“Mama, Papa, is there anything that you want to eat?” Mark asked them.

“It’s okay. I can cook for us,” said Sophia.

“It’s okay, Mama. Let us cook for you instead.”

Both Wang Ruiji and Sophia looked at Jackson and then back to Mark before back to Jackson again. Wang Ruiji never stop petting Cooper who was loving the attention.

“The both of you? As in Jackson and you?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

Mark nodded.

“Are we talking about the same Jackson?” he asked again.

“Daddy, I can cook you know,” Jackson whined.

“Who are you and what have you done to my Gaga?” Sophia teasing her own son.

“Mummy,” Jackson whined.

Mark was laughing at a pouting Jackson.

“Why aren’t you helping me?” Jackson pouting at Mark.

Mark laughed.

“This is what I get for being responsible?” Jackson sighs.

Mark pinched his cheeks, “I know you can cook.”

“Thanks baby,” as Jackson leaned in to kiss Mark on the lips.

Wang Ruiji and Sophia was chuckling. This was a refreshing change. 

 

They spend a few days with them before leaving again.

“Are you guys going back so soon already, Mama, Papa?”

“Yes my dear. Your Papa has a lot to do. If it was up to me, I would like to stay longer,” said Sophia as he cupped Mark’s face.

Mark smiled at Wang Ruiji cheekily, “Mama could always stay with us even though Papa is not around.”

“Don’t you think about it boy. I need your mama with me at all times.”

Mark grinned.

“I’m no longer relevant in your lives since Mark is here,” Jackson dramatically sighing at the three of them as he put his arms round Mark’s shoulders.

Mark giggled as he elbowed  Jackson on the ribs.

“Come here my boy. Everything is good so take care of everything here okay? It’s yours,” Wang Ruiji talking cryptically.

“I will Daddy. Safe flight to you and Mummy.”

Both Mark and Jackson hugged and kiss Wang Ruiji and Sophia before they left.

 

 

The both of them walked back into the house.

“What shall we do today?” ask Jackson.

“I need to go back to the shelter for a little while Jacks. I left my assignments there the other day.

“Oh, want me to come along?”

“No. It’s okay. It won’t take long. You can stay here with Cooper and get dinner started.”

“Okay babe. Anything special that you wanna eat?”

“I’m craving for some spicy seafood ramyeon,” Mark grinning at Jackson.

Jackson glares at him, “Like seriously?”

Mark nodded cutely.

“Ugh… Fine. I’m cooking ours separately,” Jackson grumbled.

Mark laughed as he threw himself at Jackson, kissing him on the cheek, “Thank you, baby.”

Jackson pecked him on the lips, “My pleasure, baby.”

 

 

Mark called a cab to get to the shelter. Unbeknownst to him, Takeshi had his men to wait for him at the shelter. It had been a few months since he had seen his little brother. Their Otosan had been keeping him busy. He was only in Seoul because they had business there. 

“Hello?”

“Shatei, Ryuu-san has appeared at the shelter. He looks like he is alone and there is no dog with him.”

Takeshi smirked as he put down the phone. Looked like his Ryuu had finally appeared and also finally alone. Recently, he had been getting reports about Mark never being alone. He was either with that blasted fiance of his or with his dog. Since he was alone, there was no greater opportunity than this. 

 

Mark was waiting for the cab outside after getting his assignments. He had a smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t believe how far he and Jackson had come. He was also very relieved that Takeshi has not been bothering him for the last few months. Maybe it was because his Otosan was really busy so that he assumed that his brother would be. Mark was going through his things so that he didn’t have to come back later when a black car pulled up next to him. He thought it was his taxi but he froze when he saw Takeshi looking at him. The first instinct that he had was to run. Before he could, two of Takeshi’s men had taken a hold on him. Mark struggled to get away from them but they were strong.

“Nii-san… Please… Let me go…”

Takeshi closed the window, making room for them to put Mark in the car.

“Hello Ryuu. Miss me?”

Mark trembled in fear. He wished there and then that Jackson was there.

 

 

Jackson was cutting up some ingredients to add to their ramyeon while talking to Cooper.

“Do you think daddy will be home soon?”

Cooper wagged his tail.

“I miss Mark already. Do you?”

Cooper howled, making Jackson laugh.

“You really do seem to understand what I’m saying don’t you?”

Cooper looked at him, tilting his head to the left while looking at him. Jackson started whistling while Coopers cuddled with his favourite toy, waiting quietly. This felt awfully domestic. Jackson never thought he would feel this way. After putting away the ingredients, his phone rang. Jackson washed his hands and wiped them.

“That must be your other daddy calling.”

Cooper got excited and followed Jackson.

“Hello?”

Jackson’s facial features changed.

“Follow them and get somebody to pick me up now.”

Cooper snarled as if knowing that Mark is in trouble.

“Coop, I need you to be a good boy and stay here okay?”

Cooper howled.

“Good boy. Take care of the house.”

 

 

“Nii-san please. Let me go. Jackson is waiting for me,” as Mark struggled to get out from the bindings.

Takeshi looked at him, expressionless. That was very unnerving for Mark. He has never gone to the extent of bringing him to an unknown warehouse and tying him up. He could see the anger on his face.

“I waited for you at your apartment, Ryuu. You never once return to get your things.”

Mark whimpered when Takeshi grabbed his face.

“I told you that you are mine, Ryuu. It’s time for you to leave that boy.”

“No.”

“What did you say, Ryuu?”

“I said no. I’m not leaving him. He is my betrothed,” said Mark.

Takeshi slapped him, “I believe I heard you wrongly. What did you say?”

“I said that I am going to marry Jackson.”

“Why you…”

Suddenly a few of Takeshi’s men rushed in, “Shatei, we have to go.”

“Why?”

Before they could tell Takeshi what was happening, Jackson walked in with a group of four.

“I believe you have my betrothed, Takeshi-san.”

Mark was shocked but also relieved to see Jackson there. Takeshi scowled.

“Mark. Baby. Are you okay?”

Mark shook his head. Jackson saw red and he was tempted to hit Takeshi but he was more worried about Mark then other things.

“I’m going to take him back with me, Takeshi,” as Jackson walked towards Mark, gesturing those men with him to give him a knife to cut off his bindings. Jackson held Mark close.

“You okay?” Jackson whispered.

“Now I am.”

Jackson kissed him on the head, “Let’s go.”

“I never say that you could take him,” as Takeshi signaled his men to surround them.

“I suggest that you call them off, Takeshi-san. You are on my friend’s turf and he doesn’t like that you are here without calling him.”

Takeshi snarled at him.

“Oh, and hands off my fiance,” said Jackson as he walked past Takeshi, arms firmly around Mark. He was pissed to feel Mark trembling. But he was also happy to hear that Mark wanted to marry him even after what had happened.

 

 

Mark buried his face into Jackson’s neck as soon as they got in the car. Mark cried and cried and cried. Jackson was just holding him, stroking his back. It was as if whatever hurt and pain that Mark was holding in finally broke. It was as if he finally felt safe.

“T-th-thank you, Jacks.”

“Shhh… You’re my betrothed.”

Mark sniffled.

“And… I told you I will keep you safe. I thank god that I can do that now.”

Mark nodded.

“I guess you have a lot of questions but let’s save it till we get home. I still have to cook your spicy seafood ramyeon,” as he kiss the top of Mark’s head.

Mark laughed, “I’m hungry.”


	33. Who are you?

Jackson accompanied Mark in the shower. Cooper wouldn't leave them alone until he followed them to the room. They locked him out of the bathroom as they didn’t have the heart to lock him out of the bedroom after he gave them his sad puppy dog eyes. After getting dressed, Jackson cooked them both dinner. They ate silently. It was no longer a stiffening silence. After dinner, the both of them cuddled Cooper in front of the TV. It was time for them to talk.

“Before you ask me anything, can I ask you something Mark?”

Mark nodded.

“Did you get the bruises from Takeshi the other time?”

Mark looked down. Tears started rolling down his face. He took a deep breath before looking at Jackson.

“Yes.”

Jackson cupped his face, wiping his tears with his thumbs, “My poor baby. I’m such a jerk. I’m so sorry.”

Mark shook his head as he held Jackson’s wrist, “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Do your parents know about this?”

Mark looked guilty. He bit his lower lip. Jackson gently pushed his fingers into Mark’s mouth, preventing him from continuing to bite his lips.

“I think Okasan suspects it but Otosan doesn’t know. Oh god, please don’t tell them please. It’ll break their hearts. I can't… I… Please Jackson…”

“Hey hey hey… I won’t. If that is what you want, okay?” Jackson stroked Mark’s hair.

 

 

Mark took a deep breath.

“It started when I turned 16. Before that, nii-san would treat me very nice. He would play with me and teach me things. But it all changed when I was 16. He came into my room one night, drunk. He was just made the Shatei gashira. I was sleeping as I wasn’t old enough to join the festivities. To cut the long story short, he violated me and told me that I was his from that day forward. I fell sick after that and Okasan was the one that nursed me back to health.”

“Oh baby…”

“I think Okasan suspected what it was happening after I got feverish a few times in a month. But I know she loves me and Takeshi. I think she didn't know what to do. She didn’t want to break my Otosan’s heart. Takeshi is their flesh and blood.”

“But you said that they love you like their own,” Jackson looking at Mark.

“They do. I never doubt their love. Not even for one second. But I grew up in a household that followed the old ways. Okasan tried very hard to protect me. I know that. She would never leave me alone with him. She even convince my Otosan to let me come here here. She did all that she could to get me away from Takeshi. So, don’t think badly of my Okasan.”

Jackson nodded.

“I think she was happy to find out that your parents wanted this betrothal. I didn’t understand it then, but I now do when she said that I’ll be safe now.”

“Mark, why do you have a black card?”

Mark looked at Jackson, “My Otosan gave it to me and he told me that I can use it anyway I want it. But I was never really comfortable to use it as I’m adopted. Did you know I was adopted?” Mark asked. 

Jackson nodded, “My parents told me when I was over in Hong Kong during our silent war.”

“Is that why you started treating me nicer?” Mark asked as he bit his lips. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes again. He was afraid of the answer.

“No, baby. Of course not. I’m sorry for making you feel that way but no. I honestly wanted to make things work with you. I liked you and now I’m sure I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jackson leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“Is that why you were angry at me about the credit card?” Jackson peering at Mark.

Mark chuckled and nodded, “I was annoyed that you think I was with you for money. I know I didn’t need it. If I don’t need Otosan’s card, I sure don’t need yours.”

Jackson laughed, “You sure don’t.”

“I’m not sure if you know this but the Shinodas are an old yet powerful yakuza family in Kyoto and we are well known throughout Japan. The other families weren’t really happy when my Otosan adopted me into the family and put me in the family register. So I never felt like I fit in. But never have I been grateful to be a Shinoda when I am able to help Youngjae’s family.”

“Do you know anything about the card your father gave you?”

Mark shook his head, “Never thought it was important.

This was what Jackson loved about Mark, how humble and down to earth he was.

“Why?” Mark stared at him.

“Nothing,” was all Jackson said.

Mark sighed contently in Jackson’s arms.

 

“Why don’t you stand up to Takeshi, Mark?”

“He threatened to hurt you. I can’t let that happen to you. I’d rather I got hurt then you or my Okasan or Otosan.”

Jackson found himself getting angry again. That scumbag was the lowest of the low.

“And I didn’t know at that time.”

Mark cupped Jackson’s face, “Don’t be hard on yourself. I didn’t want you to know. I wanted to keep you safe.”

“But for what? For an asshole that hurt you twice? Maybe more but…”

“No buts. I would do anything to keep you safe Jacks.”

Jackson leaned against Mark’s forehead, “And I would do anything to keep you safe. I finally have the power to keep you safe. You don’t have to be alone in this anymore. You have me.”

Mark nodded, “Yes. I now have you.”

They just held each other. Cooper had long abandoned them in favour of the cool floor. He must have been annoyed as Mark and Jackson kept moving and hugging each other when he was comfortable on their laps. Such selfish daddies he must have thought. But Cooper was content to just be near their feet.

 

 

“Jacks, who are those men? What friend were you talking about?”

Jackson chuckled. 

“You never heard of my family or the tradition that we have, do you?”

Mark shook his head.

“It’s a Wang family tradition. The eldest boy has to marry a lady and bear the heir for the next Wang generation while the youngest boy has to marry a boy to avoid any dispute about the inheritance. The eldest boy, which is my brother, Winston inherits all the business, land and properties that belongs to the Wangs. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have any of those. I do but I have to work for them in a sense or buy them.”

“If Winston gets all that, what do you get?”

“I inherit all the Wang’s money.”

“Oh… “

“So, Winston is bound by the family traditions forever while I get to do whatever I want.”

“Is that why you suspected me during our betrothal?” Mark quirking his eyebrow at Jackson.

Jackson nodded. He wasn't proud of it but he would admit it when he was wrong. Mark hit him on the chest.

“Sorry.”

Mark put his head on Jackson’s chest, “You’re mean. But I forgive you since you rescued me.”

Jackson chuckled as he kissed his head.

“But that doesn’t explain anything about those men and the friend you were talking about,” Mark pouted.

“With that money, I also inherit the Wang’s organisation. Just so you know, we do everything legitly okay. Gone are the days that we don’t,” Jackson explained.

“Oh. You mean like the yakuzas?”

“Yes. I inherited that side of our family.”

“What happened if you are not bound by the tradition? Who inherits it after you?”

“Well, for the last two generations, my Yeye and Daddy inherited it because they became the only son and is the only son. But from what I know, I will pass this on to my sons or nephews.”

 

It was nice to just hold each other this way. Today in a way was a breakthrough for both of them. It was the first time they said I love you and they learn about each other’s history. Mark started yawning.

“Let’s get you to bed, baby.”

Mark nodded as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Coop, time for bed,” said Mark.

Cooper walked up the stairs with them trailing from behind. Cooper settled in his bed with his baby bird while Jackson tucked Mark in bed. Jackson put his arms around him protectively as they slept. For the first time in his life, Mark felt truly safe from Takeshi. He no longer had to worry about him looking for him at his apartment. He no longer has to worry about him touching him again. He wished he could relay all this to his Okasan but he didn’t want to make her feel guilty for not being able to protect him all these years.

 

Takeshi was pissed. He was beyond pissed. Jackson not only took Mark away from him, he also made him lose face in front of his men. That was the ultimate insult.

“I will get back at that boy. I will get back at him,” Takeshi grumbled.

He was on his way back to Japan as the geondals weren’t very happy that he was in their turf.

“He thinks that he has the power to keep me away. He thinks he has the power to fight against me? Think again boy.”

Takeshi was fuming and was going through in his mind what he has missed. How could he had not known about Jackson’s background and influence. He wasn’t sure if his Otosan knew about it either. He would confront his Otosan once he arrived home. He still had business to settle back at the other districts before he could talk to him. 

 

 

“Okasan, when are you coming over to visit me?” Mark asked. 

He was missing his Okasan and Otosan.

“Awww is my baby missing me?” Kaoru teased.

“Yes. You haven’t even seen our house yet, Okasan.”

“You know how busy your Otosan is.”

“Who is more important? Work or me?” Mark was being cheeky.

Kaoru laughed, “Want to ask your Otosan that?”

“I would if he was here now,” Mark giggled.

Kaoru laughed as Watanabe was listening in on the conversation. 

“What’s this I hear about being important?” said Watanabe as he took the phone from Kaoru.

“Otosan! You are eavesdropping,” Mark whined.

Watanabe chuckled, “What is it you wanted to ask me?”

Mark was a bit flustered. He has never been like this with them and this was a bit too much to ask but he was missing them suddenly and wished they could see him as he still has classes.

“Otosan, which is more important? Me or work?” Mark asked. 

Watanabe roared in laughter. This was the first time that Mark acted like the youngest in front of him. He had never ask him for anything aside from the incident with Youngjae’s mother.

“Otosan, don’t laugh. Answer me. Work or me is more important?” Mark whined.

“Of course my little dragon is more important than work.”

“Good. I’ll be expecting the both of you to be here next week, okay?”

Watanabe laughed again.

“Otosan, is that a yes?” Mark asked hopefully.

“Yes, little dragon. How could I say no to my baby’s request?”

“Yeay!”

“I’ll bring you your favourite white strawberries and peaches too little dragon.”

“Arigato Otosan!”


	34. It is too quiet?

Jackson had never seen Mark so childishly happy before until he saw his future in-laws arrive at their place. Mark was just like him when he was with his parents. It was a nice thing to see, unlike their betrothal.

“Hello, Shinoda-san,” Jackson bowed  respectfully at Watanabe.

“Hello Jackson-san. How are you? How are your parents?” asked Watanabe.

“They are fine. They were here two weeks ago.”

They didn’t have to do anything as Watanabe’s men were the ones moving their luggage into their house. 

“Otosan, Okasan, how was the flight over?” Mark linking his arms with his Okasan’s.

“It was smooth. Otosan brought your favourite strawberries and peaches over,” Kaoru pointing at her husband who was keeping up with his strict appearance.

Mark grinned. It was after his men has left that Mark walked over to his Otosan, hooking his chin on his shoulder, “Arigato, Otosan.”

Watanabe chuckled. His youngest had always known how to make him smile but also knew when to keep his distance. He leaned his head on Mark’s, “So, how is my little dragon?”

“I’m fine, Otosan. We’ve got a husky.”

Watanabe quirked his eyebrow at Mark. Mark grinned.

“Cooper!”

Cooper came running into the house from the backyard. He didn’t jump on Mark or anything. He slowly approached Mark and Watanabe, sitting in front of them.

“This is Cooper, Otosan.”

“Such a beautiful boy,” as he bent down to pet him.

After that, Cooper seemed to be interested with Watanabe and followed him everywhere round the house.

“Seems like your Otosan gains another follower,” Kaoru whispering to Mark, making him laugh.

“I heard that.”

 

 

“Sorry to interrupt but we have made reservations to eat at a Korean restaurant for dinner. Is that okay?” Jackson asked. 

“It’s fine Jackson-kun,” said Kaoru.

Jackson smiled. Kaoru pulled Jackson aside while Mark talked more to Watanabe about Cooper.

“Thank you for taking good care of my baby, Jackson-kun.”

“It’s my pleasure, Kaoru-san.”

“He is a bit quiet and doesn’t show or say what he really feels. So, be patient with him okay?”

Jackson looked at Mark fondly, catching Mark’s eyes, making the elder blush. Jackson chuckled, “I should be thankful that he can put up with my noisy ass.”

Kaoru chuckled, “Then the both of you complement each other well.”

Jackson grinned.

 

Mark walked over to Jackson and Kaoru, “Okasan, what are you gossiping with Jackson?”

“Nothing. Just asking if you have been a good boy or not,” Kaoru teasing him.

“Okasan, I’m good. I’m always good,” Mark whined.

Jackson laughed as he pulled Mark’s head towards his shoulder, patting him on the head. Mark was pouting. He hadn't been so childish with his parents since he turned 12. Kaoru leaned forward toward her son, cupping his face, “I’m so happy that you are happy, anata.”

Mark blushed as he hid his face in Jackson’s neck. Watanabe was happy to see his son so happy. He cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him.

“Everybody is not paying attention to you anymore, Cooper.”

Mark chuckled. He was sure that he was referring to himself. Mark walked over to his Otosan and Cooper, petting the husky, “You aren’t jealous are you, Coop?”

Mark then gave his Otosan the side eyes, making him laugh.

“Since when did my little dragon become so cheeky?”

Mark laughed, linking his arm with Watanabe’s, “Why don’t Otosan and Okasan rest before dinner time. I’m sure it was a tiring flight and I am sure that you were still doing work until you arrived.”

“You tell him, baby,” Kaoru encouraging her son.

Watanabe smirked and pinched Mark’s nose, “I need to finish up work so I can pay attention to my little dragon.”

Mark squealed. Kaoru touched Watanabe’s arm lightly, “Let’s rest and then dinner.”

Watanabe nodded. He then turned to Cooper, whistling to the husky. Cooper then followed him and Kaoru to the guest room. Jackson and Mark was left flabbergasted.

“He has never done that before,” said Mark.

Jackson nodded. He then picked up Mark and carried him bridal style up to their room.

“What do you think you are doing, Mr Wang?”

Jackson smirked, “What do you think I’m doing, Shinoda-san.”

The both of them looked at each other and shuddered.

“Never again will I call you that,” said Jackson.

“I know, right,” Mark shuddered.

Jackson kissed Mark on the lips.

 

“Jacks, you know we can’t do this right?” Mark biting his lips nervously.

“Baby, this is a rare chance that Cooper is not with us. What do you mean we can’t do this?” Jackson deadpanning at Mark.

“It’s not as if they can hear us from our room, you know,” Jackson added.

Mark blushed as he buried his face in Jackson’s neck, whining, “Jackson…”

Jackson laughed as he dropped Mark on their bed, eyeing Mark from head to toe, making the elder blush even more.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Mark whined.

“Like what?” Jackson smirked as he caged Mark with his body, pushing Mark’s legs apart with his thighs.

“You know what I mean Jackson,” moaning slightly when Jackson pressed down on his hard on.

“Can’t hear you, baby,” as Jackson nibbled Mark’s collarbones.

 

 

They were making love the whole afternoon, only waking up when Cooper started whining and scratching on the door.

“Baby, Cooper is at the door,” Jackson said sleepily, his arms still around Mark’s waist.

“I can’t open it if you don’t let me go, Jacks,” Mark struggling to get Jackson off him.

“Nooo…” 

They could hear Cooper started howling and scratching the door urgently.

“Jacks, our baby is calling,” as Mark forcefully pulled himself away from Jackson’s embrace.

“Nooo…” Jackson trying to hang on to the elder as long as he can but he lost.

Mark put on a robe and opened the door, “Hey buddy. Did you miss us?”

“Not really but your Otosan here is getting a bit hungry,” said Watanabe.

Mark turned red and slammed the door, making his Otosan roar with laughter outside his door.

“We’ll be out in a minute, Otosan.”

Mark could hear his Otosan chuckling outside the door, “Okay.”

 

“What’s the matter, babe?” Jackson leaning on his elbowed  while looking at Mark.

“I told you that we can’t do this. Otosan is waiting for us for dinner,” Mark pouting at Jackson, with his arms crossed in front of him.

Jackson got up and wrapped his arms around his pouting fiance, smirking.

“But baby, that’s not when you said a while ago. I remember somebody telling me to go dee…”

Mark screeched and covered Jackson’s mouth with his hands, looking as red as a tomato, “Jackson Wang!” 

Jackson Wang laughed and showered Mark with kisses until the elder was a giggling mess.

“Stop it. We really have to go get ready.”

Jackson pretended to sigh, “Fine.”

He carried Mark into the bathroom. Mark was smirking at him, “What do you think you are doing mister?”

“We can’t make your Otosan wait longer than he should. We should shower together to save time and water too.”

“You pervert.”

Jackson laughed as he started soaping both their body, “Shhh… Why don’t you start with both our hair while I start with our body.”

Mark laughed. It was never a dull moment with Jackson, that’s for sure.

 

They were both walking down hand in hand, giggling and smiling after getting ready.

“Look, Cooper. Your daddies are finally here. Leaving your ojiisan and obaasan here hungry,” Watanabe teasing the both of them while cuddling with Cooper. 

Cooper looked so content being with him. Mark walked towards his father whining, “Otosan.”

Watanabe enjoyed teasing his son, pretending to ignore him. Mark then walked to his Okasan, putting his head on her shoulders, whining, “Okasan, Otosan is bullying me.”

Kaoru chuckled as she stroked his hair, while looking at Watanabe, “Anata, stop teasing him.”

Watanabe laughed, beckoning his son over to him. Mark went over to him, wrapping his arms around his Otosan’s waist. Watanabe kissed the top of Mark’s head, whispering, “My precious little dragon.”

Mark buried his face in his chest. This was all worth it. 

 

“Shinoda-san, the car is ready for us,” Jackson interrupting the sweet little moment.

“Okay, Jackson-san.”

Watanabe then turned to Cooper and muttered something in Japanese. Cooper howled before sitting down. 

“Otosan, are you a dog whisperer or something?” Mark wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Watanabe smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Mark laughed. Kaoru called out to them, “We are walking out the door now. If the both of you are not coming, you can have Cooper’s food.”

“Coming, Okasan!”

 

 

Dinner was a simple affair. Mark and Jackson brought the Shinodas to an upper class Korean BBQ restaurant where the cuts of meat were more expensive and instead of them grilling their own meat, there were chefs who did it for you. Jackson wanted so much to impress them and just to show them that he was able to take care of their son properly. Kaoru and Watanabe appreciated the gesture. After dinner, they brought them to have a walk in Hangang Park but the only thing that Watanabe could think about was how much fun Cooper would have here.

“Otosan, you can bring Cooper here tomorrow or when we have classes you know,” Mark rolling his eyes at him.

“That’s true Shinoda-san. I can ask my men to drive you here and escort you here whenever you want,” said Jackson.

“That would be nice. Thank you Jackson-kun.”

Jackson cheers for himself internally. He just scored brownie points with his future in-laws.

“Mark-kun, please invite your friends for dinner with us one night. We would like to treat them to a Japanese meal,” said Kaoru.

“Yes. I would like to know how is Youngjae-san’s mother,” adds Watanabe.

“Sure. I’ll see when they are free.”

 

Mark walked with his Okasan while Jackson accompanies his Otosan. They were a distance away from them.

“Thank you Jackson-kun for putting a smile on my little dragon. Please protect that smile of his.”

“I will.”

“We will work well in the future.”

“Then I am in your care, Shinoda-san,” as Jackson bowed  at Watanabe.


	35. Here he comes

Watanabe and Kaoru had to return to Kyoto after spending a week with Mark and Jackson. Mark was whining and pouting at them. Jackson was trying to pacify him but to no avail.

“But you’ve only been here for a week, Otosan, Okasan.”

“Your Otosan has work, anata,” Kaoru trying to placate the younger.

Mark gave his Okasan a full blown pout, his lips jutting out. Kaoru looked over to her husband, glaring at him a little. Watanabe tried to hide his smile but he really had to go back to Kyoto as there were things he had to settle.

Kaoru was stroking Mark’s hair, “We’ll try to come and see you soon or you can come home during your break?”

“It’s not the same,” Mark whined.

 

Kaoru glared at Watanabe some more, gesturing him to deal with their son. It was totally his fault that he was sulking right now. Watanabe sighed. He shouldn’t have let his son study in Seoul but if he hadn't then maybe he won’t be how he was right now with them.

“Come here little dragon,” Watanabe opening up his arms to Mark.

Mark walked into them, still sulking, burying his face in his Otosan’s chest. Watanabe held him close, stroking his nape.

“Gomen’nasai little dragon,” he whispered.

Mark felt touched that his Otosan would apologize to him. Never in his life has his Otosan uttered those words to him. He too was seeing sides of his father that he had never seen. Tears were springing in his eyes.

“Otosan,” Mark whined, trying to hide his tears.

Watanabe chuckled, “I have work to settle back home.”

Mark continued pouting, loving the fact that he was able to hug his father like this. If he was back home, he wouldn’t be able to do this to his heart content. If his men were around he wouldn't be able to.

“Then you have to promise me that you visit me longer next time,” Mark looking up at his Otosan.

Watanabe chuckled.

“Otosan, you have to promise me,” Mark whined.

Watanabe nodded, brushing Mark’s hair away from his face, “When did my baby become such a handsome young man?”

Mark grinned, “If you don’t come see me sooner I might start to look like you, Otosan.”

Watanabe pinched his nose, “Cheeky little dragon.”

“So is that a promise?” Mark looked at his expectantly.

Watanabe looked at his giggling wife, knowing that he had lost this battle. Watanabe nodded, “Yes. It’s a promise.”

“Arigato Otosan! Okasan you are coming back here soon,” Mark ran over to his Okasan.

Kaoru laughed.

 

 

On their flight back, Watanabe was dealing with the aftermath of a family squabble. It was something the Takeshi should be able to settle but it had escalated. It wasn’t like Takeshi to not be able to handle something as small as this. It confirmed to Watanabe that it was a good call for him to not appoint Takeshi as the Wakagashira, yet. There was still a lot the younger man had to learn.

“Anata,” Kaoru called her husband.

“Yes?” Watanabe looking at her.

“It’s refreshing to see Ryuu-kun that way, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I thought I’ll never see the day. He is really blossoming.”

Kaoru nodded. Her decision to let him go to Seoul was the right choice. Her heart felt at ease when Mark agreed with the betrothal. Her heart was at ease. Her Mark was finally safe.

 

 

Cooper seemed to be sad when Mark’s parents left. He was sulking in the corner. Mark and Jackson were cuddling on the sofa, looking at him.

“Baby, look at Coop. He looks like you when your Otosan was leaving,” Jackson teasing Mark.

“Yah!” Mark turned around to pinch Jackson’s cheeks, making the younger laugh.

Jackson was hugging Mark, whispering sweet nothings to him to make him feel better about his parents leaving.

“They’ll be back soon baby. I know you miss them but at least you had a week with them,” Jackson stroking his hair.

“I know.”

Jackson chuckled as he kissed Mark, “Why don’t I bring you and Cooper to the park?”

Coopers ears perked up when he heard the word park. They could see him starting to wag his tail. The both of them laughed.

“I guess that settles our plan for today then,” said Jackson.

“How about calling the boys to join us?” Mark suggested.

Cooper started howling, as if he understood their whole conversation. Jackson pointed at Cooper, “You hear your son?”

Mark stuck out his tongue out at Jackson, “Your son too.”

Jackson laughed, pulling Mark close for a kiss. Of course, Cooper got excited and decided to join them.

“Yah… Coop, I don’t want your tongue!” Jackson trying to push Cooper away, making Mark laugh.

“Come on, Cooper. Let’s get your toys and your food and drink for the trip to the park. Jacks, can you call the boys?” as Mark stood up to pack some things for Cooper.

Copper gave Jackson one final lick before following Mark.

“Sure, babe. We could just order our food there right?” 

“Yeah.”

Jackson started by calling JB and getting them to call the other boys. 

“Hyung, Mark and I is bringing Cooper over to the park to play as he is having withdrawals from Mark’s parents leaving. Could you help me call the others? Thanks, hyung. See you in a bit.”

 

As soon as he put down the phone, he could hear Mark calling him.

“Jacks! Help!”

Jackson rushed over to Mark. He was worried that something has happened to him. But when he got there, Mark was having a tug of war with Cooper. Mark wanted to pack the frisbee but Cooper wasn’t letting it go. Jackson leaned against the door, smiling at them.

“Babe, don’t just stand there. Help me,” Mark staring at his fiance.

“What is happening here?” Jackson chuckling.

“Coop here won’t let go of the frisbee. He thinks I’m playing with him. I’m trying to pack it. Now will you help me?” Mark explained.

Jackson laughed, “Coop, where’s ahgase?”

Cooper let go of the frisbee and zoomed out of the room looking for his favourite toy. Jackson walked over to kiss Mark, “You’re welcome, baby.”

“Whatever. Could you get his snacks please?”

“As you wish.”

 

 

It was a fun afternoon. The boys were having fun playing with Cooper. They took turns to rest as that husky was one energetic dog. When he was not playing, he was busy getting acquainted with the other dogs that were at the park. Youngjae had a hard time trying to get him away from the other dogs.

“Coop, let’s go. I’m hungry,” as Youngjae tried to pry him away from another husky.

Cooper gave him his sad puppy face.

“That’s not gonna work with me, boy. You are too young to date. I’m gonna tell on you on your daddies.”

Cooper rubbed himself against Youngjae, making the younger laugh, “Fine you win. I won’t tell your daddies but can we go find them now? I’m hungry. I bet you are too.”

Instead of replying him, Cooper started running, dragging Youngjae along with him.

“Cooooooopeeeer… nooootttt sooooooo faaaaassstttt….”

JB was having the time of his life taking their pictures. Especially the one of Cooper pulling Youngjae at the moment. Cooper looked absolutely ecstatic but Youngjae looked absolutely horrified. Everybody was laughing and rolling on the ground as soon as Cooper and Youngjae reached them.

“Not funny guys. So not funny,” Youngjae frowning at them.

“Good boy Cooper,” Jinyoung petting Cooper.

Cooper was enjoying the attention he was given by the seven boys. He went from one boy to another, knowing that they would either play with him or give him plenty of belly rubs. Both his fathers were not paying attention to him. They only had eyes for each other but that was okay. They would give him their attention once they got home. They always did.

“Guys, lets go get dinner,” Jackson suggested.

“Yes!” said Yugyeom.

“Where?” asked Bambam.

“I know just the place,” said Jackson.

 

 

It was a great weekend. After that they were busy with their classes and projects like Bambam. He had been coming over to Jackson and Mark’s place to make sure what he was making fitted Mark nicely. He made a nice black shirt for Mark, see through of course, making Jackson drool during one of their fittings. He paired it up with a nice pair of black slacks and a gorgeous grey colour trench coat.

“Bams, can you let Mark keep the black shirt after your grading?” Jackson wiggling his eyebrows at Bambam.

“Of course, unless my lecturer wants it though.”

Jackson leaned in closer to Bambam, “Could you make him one in white?”

Bambam smirked but he nodded. Of course, Mark was oblivious to all this as he was busy trying to get Cooper out of the room.

“Thanks, Bams.”

“You’re most welcome.”

“Huh?” Mark looked at the both of them.

“Nothing hyung. How does it feel? Comfortable to move in?” Bambam asked. 

“Yes. I really like the material Bammie.”

“And that’s my cue to leave the both of you. I gotta go and I will be home late tonight babe,” as Jackson leaned in to kiss Mark.

“Where are you going babe?”

“I’ve got a little meeting with my Korean friend,” Jackson gave Mark a knowing look. As far as their friends knew, they were just normal guys with loaded parents.

“Oh. Okay. Be careful.”

“I will baby. Bye, Bams.”

“Bye, hyung.”

 

 

This was Jackson’s new norm. After he had inherited the family organisation, he had these meetings from time to time to build rapport amongst them. He was lucky that he got along with the Korean geondal, thanks to his father. It helped that he was a very outgoing person and everybody liked him. He was lost in his thoughts when somebody rammed into his car, leaving him in a daze. He couldn’t remember everything as his ears were ringing. All he remembered wass that his men were being shot and he was forcefully pulled out of his vehicle. He tried his best to fight them but the last thing he remembered was him being knocked out cold.

 

The next time he woke up, he was splashed with a bucket of cold water. His hands and feet were tied up and he was being hung from his wrists. He couldn’t really see anything as a bright light was shined on his face.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Jackson squinted.

He heard a soft chuckle before he could see his face.

“It’s you.”

“Hello Wang-san. Long time no see,” as the figure smirked.

“What do you want, Takeshi?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update this week but life caught up with me with the moving and transfer and all. So here is this week's chapters. Enjoy or maybe not... Feel free to scream at me @ObliChyld or maybe not...


	36. Where can he be?

That night, Mark slept alone for the second time since they lived together. Cooper sensing that Mark was feeling uneasy, slept with him in bed. Mark tried calling Jackson’s phone but it kept going to voicemail. 

“I wonder where he could be, Coop?” 

Cooper licked Mark and whined.

“Me too, baby. I’m worry about your daddy too. Maybe he just has a lot to do today. It is seldom that he meets his friends. Let’s try to go to sleep 'kay, Coop.”

Cooper whined but he listened to Mark. Mark couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

 

Mark started to get very uneasy when Jackson didn’t come home after two days. It wasn’t like him to not let Mark know where he was as they had developed a habit to text each other at least a few times a day since their relationship had gotten closer. Mark wasn’t well versed in Jackson’s world either. The only person he could turn to was Wang Ruiji and Sophia. This would be the first time he would be calling them by himself.

“Hello? Is that you, Mark?” 

“Mama?”

“How are you? What’s the matter, baby?” Sophia sensed something wasn't right.

“Mama, did Jackson call you or Papa?” Mark could feel himself trembling. He hoped and prayed that Jackson had at least called them.

“No. What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Mama, Jackson hasn't come home for the last two days. We didn’t fight or anything, Mama. He said he was meeting up with his Korean friends. But I have been unable to reach him since then. Do you think you can ask Papa to call his friends?”

“Of course, baby. Hold on the line, okay? I’m gonna call Papa on the other phone. Just hang on, okay.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

It was the longest 5 minutes of Mark’s life. His palms were getting sweaty. He was lucky that Cooper was clinging to him. Mark kept scratching Cooper’s ears, hoping that it would at least calm him down a little.

 

 

“Hello, dear?” Sophia called Wang Ruiji.

“Yes, darling? Is everything alright?”

“Mark is on the other line. He is worried about Gaga. He said that Gaga hasn’t been home for the last two days and he is unable to call him since then.”

“Did they have a fight?” Wang Ruiji asked. 

“No according to Mark. He said that Gaga is suppose to meet with his Korean friends.”

“I’ll call you back soon. In the meanwhile, talk to Mark.”

“I hope everything is okay dear.”

“Me too, darling. Me too.”

 

Sophia picked up the phone again, “Hello Mark? Are you still there.”

“Yes Mama. Any news from Papa yet?”

“I just got off the phone from Papa. He’ll call me back soon.”

“Oh.”

Mark started biting his lips. This was so not like Jackson. 

“Mark?”

“Yes Mama?”

“Don’t worry so much. I’m sure he is fine. So, how is everything? Has Jackson been treating you right?”

“Everything is fine and yes, Jackson has been very nice to me. Don’t worry Mama.”

“How’s your parents?”

Mark was really glad that Sophia was on the line with him. He started telling her about his parents visiting and about Cooper. She manage to take his mind away from Jackson for a while.

 

 

In the meantime, Wang Ruiji was trying to  get in touch with the Korean Geondal. He was glad when JYP picked up.

“Hello, Mr Wang, how are you?”

“Hello, Mr Park. I’m fine. And you?”

“I’m fine. Hey, is Jackson okay? He was suppose to meet me two days ago but he never arrived. He texted me to tell me he was heading home. Is everything okay back home?” JYP asked. 

“He isn’t with you?”

“No. I’ve been trying to call him too but nobody is picking up.”

“According to his fiance, he was on his way to see you two days ago,” Wang Ruiji starting to get worried.

“He never arrived. I thought he was busy. I will get my men to search for him now.”

“If you need any help, please let me know, Mr Park.”

“Don’t worry about it. The important thing is to find out what happened to Jackson. In the meantime, I suggest that you keep his fiance safe, Mr Wang.”

“I will.”

Wang Ruiji quickly called his men to go over to Jackson’s and Mark’s house to guard the place. After giving out the orders, he quickly called Sophia. 

 

Sophia was still talking to Mark when her phone rang.

“Mark, can you hold on for a while? I think that’s Papa calling.”

“Okay Mama.”

Mark felt a little relief. But the worst was yet to come.

“Hello dear? Is everything okay?”

“Darling, Gaga didn’t arrive at the meeting place.”

“Oh my god! Where can he be? Is our baby safe?”

“I don’t know dear. Mr Park is helping us search for him as we speak. I suggest that we pack our things and get to Seoul by tonight. I've sent more men over to keep Mark safe.”

Sophia took a deep breath. This was part of her world. Something like this had happened before. She knew she had to be strong now, especially for Mark. She quickly put down the phone and talk to Mark again.

“Baby, I need you to listen to me.”

“Mama? Is everything okay? Is Jackson okay?” Mark started panicking.

“Mama and Papa will be going over tonight. They will be some men that will be guarding the house. I don’t want you to be alarmed, okay?”

“Mama, is Jackson okay?”

“I don’t know, baby. I don’t know. See you soon, okay.”

“Okay, Mama.”

 

 

Mark started pacing the room. He couldn’t believe this. Jackson was nowhere to be found. He hadn't arrived at his friend’s place. Where could he be? Cooper started whining.

“I’m worried too, Coop. I’m worried about daddy, too.”

Cooper nosed Mark’s palm.

“We have to be strong for daddy, okay?”   
Cooper looked at Mark.

“He’ll be fine. I’m sure of it. Let’s get kungkung and popo’s room ready, okay?” as Mark led Cooper to the guest room.

It was the only thing that he could think of to keep himself distracted.

“Please God keep Jackson safe.”

Mark continued with airing out the room and putting on fresh bed sheets and tidying up the room. There really wasn’t much to do but Mark knew that if he stops, his mind would wander and he would drive himself crazy with all the possibilities.

 

 

Meanwhile, Jackson was being used as a punching bag. Takeshi had ordered his men to punch him and hit him until he fainted and then to wake him up with water before repeating the process again. He was trying to get the location of his and Mark’s house. Jackson groaned in pain. Takeshi pulled his hair back.

“Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. All this will end if you only tell me where my precious little brother is? Is that too much to ask?”

Jackson glared at him, spitting out blood.

“Why should I tell you where my FIANCE is? He is after all MY FIANCE, Takeshi-san,” Jackson emphasized the word fiance, aggravating Takeshi.

Takeshi punched Jackson directly in the gut. Jackson groaned.

“Your fiance is mine, Jackson-san. He has been mine since I own his ass,” Takeshi whispered to him.

“How would your men see you if they knew you were fucking your own brother?” Jackson hissed.

Takeshi punched him again. He then walked away from him.

“I want to know where is he keeping, Ryuu-san.”

“Yes, Shatei gashira.”

 

Jackson was kept hanging since the day they kidnap him. They had taken away his phone and everything that they thought could link him to them. They had taken measures to bury and burn the bodies of his men. They were lucky that the route that had been chosen was secluded. Maybe due to the geondals. But all Jackson could think of was how worried Mark would be. He hoped that he would be safe. He should have kept more men there to keep him safe. But he had confidence in his Cooper.

 

Jackson was only given water and no food. It seemed like they want to keep him alive enough for them to interrogate him but weak enough for him to not try anything. Jackson’s only regret was that he hadn't even given Mark the ring yet. He had gotten one custom-made after the first time they had made love to each other. Jackson was sure that he had finally found the love of his life and that he was grateful that his Yeye had searched for Mark. Jackson found himself falling asleep. Just as he thought he could sleep, they splashed him with cold water again, waking him up in the process. It seemed like they were going to keep hitting him until they could find Mark's location. Never would Jackson give them the address. He had promised the Shinodas that he would take care of Mark for the rest of his life. Even if it meant his life.

 

 

Mark rushed to the door when he heard the doorbell rang. Sophia embraced him.

“Mama, Papa!”

“My poor baby,” as Sophia held him tight. She could see that he had been crying. His eyes were swollen and red.

Wang Ruiji was stroking his hair, “I’m sorry.”

Mark shook his head. His arms was still around Sophia, “It’s not your fault Papa.”

“Did you eat anything yet?” Sophia asked. 

Mark shook his head again.

“You must keep your energy up, my boy. Let Mama make you something okay?”

“Mama, you must be tired. You just arrived.”

Sophia cupped Mark’s face. Her Jackson was lucky to have someone like him in his life.

“I manage to sleep on the flight, baby. Come help Mama okay?” as she linked her hand with Mark’s.

Mark nodded and let her lead him into the kitchen. 

 

Cooper nuzzled Wang Ruiji’s hand.

“You’re worried too huh, Cooper?”

Cooper whined.

“Me too Cooper,” as Wang Ruiji kneels down to scratch his ears.

“You’ll take care of us right?”

Cooper howled.

“For now we wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The countdown begins.... 5...


	37. It’s you

It was the fifth day and Jackson still didn’t want to give up. He was obviously very weak and bruised and bloody. 

“Where is the address?” Takeshi asked his men.

They were all afraid of him as none of them were able to tell him what he wanted. Takeshi took a knife out and walked towards his men.

“I said, where is the address? Obviously I am talking to all of you,” said Takeshi as he played around with the knife.

“He hasn’t given up yet,” one of his men speaking up.

Takeshi walked towards him, sliding the knife on his face, “What did you say?”

“He hasn’t said anything yet. He is stubborn. We’ve been trying to get it out from him all night long.”

Takeshi glared at the man. He walked away before turning back to cut the man on the face. That man screamed in pain.

“Silence.”

He was reduced to whimpers. The other men were visibly shaken.

“You’re lucky that all I did was make a scratch on your face.”

Takeshi was getting impatient. It had been five days and there were no signs of people looking for Jackson either. He was glad that he had remained very quiet in Seoul for all this while. It was a known fact that the geondals and the yakuzas don't get along but he had been coming in to Seoul as a businessman. Looked like he has to take matters into his own hands.

 

 

Mark called in sick as Wang Ruiji and Sophia worried for his safety. They didn’t want to risk him being kidnapped as well when he went to classes. He was glad that they were at home with him and Cooper. Wang Ruiji wanted to call Watanabe but Mark told him that he would call him when needed. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to let Shinoda-san know?” ask Wang Ruiji.

Mark nodded, “He has no jurisdiction here and I’ve never gotten involved with that side of the family.”

Sophia and Wang Ruiji nodded.

“But if his help is needed, I will not hesitate to call my Otosan. Please trust me, Papa.”

“I trust you,” said Wang Ruiji.

“Thank you, Papa.”

“I think Jackson’s grandfather knew what he was doing when he chose you to be Jackson’s partner,” said Sophia.

Mark blushed, “Mama.”

Sophia chuckled as Mark turned red.

“Why don’t you help Mama with lunch today?”

“Why don’t you rest Mama while I prepare lunch for us? Cooper is way too comfortable for you to move now, Mama,” Mark pointing at Cooper who’s belly was being rub by Sophia.

Sophia giggled, “Well, he is like my grandson right? Such a pampered brat.”

Cooper whined. Mark laughed. 

 

After lunch, Mark decided to take a nap in his room. Cooper followed him, leaving Sophia and Wang Ruiji alone.

“Mark is holding on isn’t he, dear?” Sophia looking at her husband.

“Yes but he is holding on quite well. I wished he didn’t have to but it comes with being married to a Wang,” said Wang Ruiji as he took his wife’s hand.

“He’ll be fine. I survived it all this time.”

“Yes, darling and for that I am thankful,” as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

“I just hope Jackson is fine.”

“He will be. He is one tough cookie.”

They were holding on to each other when JYP called him.

“Hello Mr Park?”

“Mr Wang, We just found your son’s vehicle and the bodies of your men. There are no other clues yet. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mr Park. You’ve done your best.”

“We will not stop looking for him. My men are combing this area as we speak.”

“Thank you, Mr Park.”

“No problem, Mr Wang.”

 

Wang Ruiji looked even more solemn when he put down the phone.

“Did they find him yet?” Sophia asked. 

Wang Ruiji shook his head.

“They found his car and bodies of his men. There were no signs of him.”

Sophia could feel her heart breaking. No mother should have to go through this but being married to the Wangs, she knew that this is inevitable. Her mother-in-law told her a long time ago. Regardless of the circumstances, she had never regretted getting married to Wang Ruiji.

“Our boy is strong. Like you said, he is a tough cookie,” said Sophia.

Wang Ruiji nodded.

 

 

Mark was woken up from his slumber. He threw his phone away when he saw Takeshi’s name on it. Cooper was growling at the phone like he knew that this was somebody that he shouldn’t like. The phone kept ringing and ringing until Mark picked it up. 

“What do you want, nii-san?”

Takeshi chuckled, “Is this how you talk to your nii-san, Ryuu-kun?”

Mark could sense the malice in his voice.

“Nii-san please… Jackson will be home soon.”

“Are you sure, Ryuu-kun?”

Mark felt his whole body trembling. He must know something.

“Nii-san, what did you d-d-do?”

He could hear Takeshi laughing. After that it was somebody’s heavy breathing.

“Hello?”

“Mark?” 

“Jackson? Is that you Jacks? Are you okay? Babe?” Mark screamed. 

Jackson was too weak. He tried to answer Mark but he was just too tired.

“So, listen to me, Ryuu-kun.”

“Don't you dare do anything to him, nii-san! Don’t you dare! I won’t forgive you!” Mark screamed.

“Then it is all up to you, Ryuu-kun.”

Mark kept quiet, listening to Takeshi’s demands. As soon as he was done, Takeshi just put down the phone. Mark was crying and shaking. He couldn’t believe that Takeshi would go to that extend. He started pacing around his room. This was no time to break down.

“Oh my god, how do I tell Mama and Papa?”

Mark continued pacing with Cooper at his feet. He only knew of one person that could help him. But if he did it, it might break their hearts but he was not willing to lose Jackson. Mark took a deep breath.

 

 

“Okasan.”

“Anata, how are you?” Kaoru was delighted that her son is calling.

“Okasan, is Otosan busy? I tried calling him but he is not picking up my call.”

“Is everything okay, baby? Are you okay? Is Jackson okay?” 

Kaoru was getting worried as she could hear Mark crying. Mark has never cried in front of them save the time when he lost his parents. Since then, never.

“Baby?”

“Okasan, please. I need to talk to Otosan. Please Okasan, please.”

For Mark to beg her like this, it must be something big has happen.

“Baby, you wait by your phone. Just wait okay? Okasan will make sure Otosan call you soon.”

“Arigato, Okasan.”

Kaoru rushed out of the living room and straight to the hall. She knew that he was having a meeting but this was the first time that Mark had cried asking for his Otosan. She would fight the other families if she had to but for now, her son was her priority.

 

Watanabe’s men tried to stop her from entering.

“Nee-san, Kumicho is having an important family meeting now.”

She glared at them.

“Are you telling me that I am not allowed to speak to the Kumicho even though it is something important?”

They bowed at her. They didn’t dare to answer her back. 

“Nee-san… The Kumicho will not be happy.”

“Either you let me in or you tell the Kumicho that I have something important to tell him. NOW.”

Either way, Watanabe will not be happy with them but they cannot defy Kaoru as she is the Kumicho’s wife. They were between the devil and the deep blue sea. They made the decision to go in and speak to the Kumicho instead. They quickly walked up to the Kumicho and whispered to him. 

“Excuse me for a minute,” as Watanabe excused himself.

Kaoru bowed  at her husband and asked the men to leave them.

“What’s the matter dear? What is it so important that you needed to speak to me now?” 

“Anata, please call Mark right now. Please.” 

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. He was crying and begging to speak to you, anata. Please. He has never done that before.”

Watanabe nodded before going back to the hall.

“I have something urgent to attend to. Excuse me for a while. I will be back.”

The men in the hall bowed  to him. Watanabe quickly left the hall to get to his room.

 

 

Mark was pacing in his room, holding on to his phone tight. It felt like days waiting for his Otosan to call.

“Little dragon, your Okasan said you needed to speak to me?”

“Otosan…” Mark immediately broke down as soon as he heard his Otosan’s voice.

This was the single most hardest thing he had had to ask of his Otosan.

“Little dragon, talk to me.”

This was the second time Watanabe had heard his son crying to him. 

“Otosan, Jackson is in trouble. Please help him. Please, Otosan. Please.”

“How? Where? What happened?” 

“Nii-san has him.”

Mark was sure that those words would either make him or break him. He was still his Otosan’s heir. He knew that he has no right to ask his Otosan but he was the only person he could turn for help.

“How do you know this?”

“Gomennasai, Otosan.”

“Baby…”

Hearing his son’s gut wrenching sobs broke his heart. Mark’s sobs and him pleading was breaking his heart. Mark took a deep breath and told Watanabe from the very beginning. From the time he was sixteen until recently.

“Your nii-san did what?”

“Otosan, please…”

“Why didn’t you tell me little dragon?” 

“I didn’t want to break your heart, Otosan.”

Watanabe was furious. He was furious that his own son could do that.

“I didn’t raise him to be like that.”

“Otosan…”

“Little dragon, listen to me. I want you to set up a meeting with Wang-san and Jackson’s friend. I am sure Wang-san knows who he is. I will be flying in tonight with your Okasan.”

“Arigato Otosan.”

“And little dragon, you are just as much as my son as Takeshi. I will deal with your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.....


	38. What can be done?

Mark walked down the stairs, head hung down. How could he tell Jackson’s parents that it was his fault that these things had happened to their son? Sophia and Wang Ruiji were sitting on the sofa when Mark stood in front of them, bowing to them.

“Mark? What’s wrong?” asked Sophia. She immediately knew something is wrong. Call it a mother’s instinct or something else but she just knew something was not right.

“Mama, Papa, I’m so sorry,” as Mark started crying again.

“What’s wrong, baby?” as Sophia approached Mark. She made him stand up, wiping the tears away from his face.

“Tell Mama what’s wrong, baby?”

Mark was sniffling. 

“My nii-san took Jackson. I’m so sorry Mama. I’m so sorry Papa. He wants to get back at me.”

Wang Ruiji kept quiet when Sophia turned to look at him. She turned back to look at Mark.

“Oh baby…”

“Papa, my Otosan is flying in tonight. He wants to talk to you and Jackson’s friend tonight. Could you set a meeting please, Papa?”

Wang Ruiji knew how hard it was for Mark to tell him that his own brother was involved with the kidnapping of his son.

“Okay Mark.”

Mark walked towards Wang Ruiji, “Papa, I’m so sorry.”

Wang Ruiji cupped Mark’s face, “Mark, you didn't ask for this. I don’t know what is the reason your brother did this but I believe that if you need to call your Otosan in and he is coming over because of this, he wants to deal with it in the family. I will respect your wish and Shinoda-san’s.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

 

Sophia was fussing over Mark, while Wang Ruiji called JYP. 

“Mr Park.”

“I was just about to call you, Mr Wang. I think we have found where your son is.”

“Good but I need you to come over to Jackson’s place tonight.”

“Why?”

“We know who has him and his father is coming over to deal with it.”

“May I know who is this man you are talking about?” JYP asked. 

He was curious to who this man that Wang Ruiji was talking about. Also this man is so brave to want to talk to him.

“Watanabe Shinoda. He is my future son-in-law’s father.”

“Watanabe Shinoda the yakuza?”

“Yes. I’m sorry to have bothered you, Mr Park.”

“We’ve been friends and have been working together for a long time, Mr Wang. If you trust him, then I’ll trust him. But that doesn’t mean I will not take action for those who have broken the rules here.”

“I understand, Mr Park. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Mark looked at Wang Ruiji. He ruffled Mark’s hair, “The meeting has been set up. He will be here.”

“Thank you, Papa. I’m so sorry.”

“That’s enough apologizing from you, my dear boy.”

Mark nodded.

“Why don’t you help Mama with dinner while I take Cooper outside?”

Mark nodded.

“Hey, we are not angry at you, okay, Mark so don’t beat yourself up over it,” Wang Ruiji lifting Mark’s chin up.

Mark bit his lips and nodded.

“Let’s cook dinner so that your parents can enjoy a hot meal once they arrive,” said Sophia.

“Okay, Mama.”

Mark was grateful for the both of them. Their son was kidnapped by his brother and yet here they were comforting him instead. 

 

 

Watanabe and Kaoru wasted no time in boarding their private jet to fly over to Seoul as soon as possible. Watanabe was disappointed.

“Did you know what was happening between them?” Watanabe looking at his wife.

“I had my suspicion but Mark would never talk about it. I’ve tried asking him once before but he just shook his head and kept quiet,” Kaoru explained.

“What do I do? Both of them are mine. I would have never thought that Takeshi would do such a thing.”

Kaoru bowed  at the husband, “Gomen ne, anata. I’ve failed to bring him up properly.”

“No, anata. It is I that should apologise. I should have known. I should have taught our Takeshi better. Gomen na.”

“We did the best we could, anata. I just hope Mark can forgive us, anata.”

“Knowing that little dragon of ours, he will. If he could hide this from us just because he didn’t want to break our hearts, then I believe he will forgive us.” 

Kaoru nodded. 

“What will you do with Takeshi-kun, anata?”

Watanabe sighed. It was hard but he knew it has to be done. Regardless of that fact he was his son or heir, he would have to be punished by yakuza laws if he was found guilty.

“If he is found guilty, he will have to be tried by the family laws.”

Kaoru nodded. She tried to hold in her tears. Regardless what he did, Takeshi was still her son. Her first born. But what he did was unforgivable.

“I understand, anata.”

 

Mark waited nervously for his parents to arrive. This would be the first time for him to face them after telling them about Takeshi. He knew that Kaoru has always suspected that something happened between him and Takeshi but he hadn't want to put her on the spot. He didn’t want to make her feel guilty as Takeshi was her son and he, too, was also her son, albeit adopted. His Otosan was a whole different story. He wasn’t sure if he ever knew about what was happening. He was kind of sure that his Okasan would never tell his Otosan unless she had proof. He remembered that Kaoru asked him once about Takeshi. He remained tight lipped about it and hadn't wanted to say anything to her. He’d rather he suffered than to make his parents sad so to speak.

 

 

As soon as his parents arrived at the house, Mark was on the floor, bowing to his parents, crying. He was on his hands and knees, face facing the ground.

“Gomeiwaku o okakeshite sumimasen, Otosan. Gomeiwaku o okakeshite sumimasen, Okasan.”

That broke Watanabe and Kaoru’s heart. In times like this, he was still apologizing. Kaoru wanted to pull her son up but Watanabe stopped her. He stepped in front of Mark, “Moushiwake-nai, little dragon. I failed to protect you, my precious boy.”

Mark was shocked to hear his Otosan apologizing to him. But when he saw that his Otosan wanted to bow at him, Mark stood up and stopped him.

“No, Otosan. You cannot bow to me. What will your men say? No, Otosan.”

Watanabe wrapped his arms around Mark, holding him tight.

“My little dragon, how can you think about my honour in times like this,” said Watanabe as he stroked Mark’s hair.

“Cause you are my Otosan and your honour is something I, as a son, must protect at all times.”

“My baby. Honour is nothing if I don’t admit my mistake,” Watanabe kissing his head.

“It’s not your mistake Otosan. It’s nii-san’s,” said Mark fiercely.

“Go give your Okasan a hug,” as Watanabe nudged him to his wife before turning to Wang Ruiji and Sophia.

Kaoru was kissing and hugging her son. Wiping his tears away.

“Moushiwake-nai, anata. Okasan should have protected you better.”

Mark shook his head, “You did, Okasan. You gave me wings to leave you and you gave me Jackson.”

She kissed him on the forehead.

 

“Wang-san, moushiwake arimasen deshita. My Takeshi has brought troubles upon the both of you. I will correct my mistakes. He will be punished according to the family laws.”

“Thank you, Shinoda-san. I trust you but since it is Mr Park’s turf, he might have his own laws that we must follow.”

“I understand that. This is why I called for this meeting.”

“Why don’t we all freshen up and then we have a nice dinner first before the discussion? I believe that everybody is tired and hungry,” said Sophia.

They all nodded. Cooper followed Mark into his room while his parents all went back to the guest rooms. Mark felt a bit reassured that they were all there with him. But he was still worried about Jackson. It had been five days and he sounded very weak. Takeshi had given him until tomorrow to go see him, if not, he would send Jackson back to him in a coffin. Mark had no doubt that Takeshi would do that. He prayed to God that it would never happen.

 

They were all sitting down, having dinner. Sophia and Kaoru were having small talks with each other. Mark was distracted by Cooper. Wang Ruiji and Watanabe were both quiet. Both lost in their thoughts. Not that any of them had much of an appetite but they knew that they had to keep their energy up.

“May I be excused from dinner, please?” Mark asked.  He was feeling very tired all of a sudden.

“Anata, you need to keep your energy up.”

“I know Okasan but I’m really not hungry,” said Mark.

“Go rest, little dragon. Okasan will bring something up for you later. I’ll let you know when it’s over,” said Watanabe.

Mark bowed at them before leaving the dining table. Cooper nuzzled Watanabe’s palm before following Mark. It was as if he was reassuring Watanabe that he would protect him. Watanabe then turned to Kaoru, “Let him be. He is just worried. Later just bring him up some soup or something later.”

Kaoru nodded.

 

 

After dinner, JYP arrived. Kaoru and Sophia excused themselves. The both of them retreated to Kaoru’s room so that they could keep each other company. Only a mother could understand another mother’s feeling. Kaoru kept apologizing to Sophia.

“Gomennasai. My Takeshi is causing so much trouble for you, Sophia-san. I am so embarrassed.”

Sophia shook her head, “Even though I never expected it to be your elder son but I understand how this world works. It is our burden to bear.”

Kaoru nodded, “Your son is an exceptionally obedient son and a wonderful partner to my Mark-kun.”

“You’ve raised Mark well, Kaoru-san. He is such a lovely young man.”

“I hope this doesn’t make you think of us badly,” said Kaoru.

Sophia shook her head, “You came here to make things right even though it is your son. I can’t imagine how torn the both of you and Watanabe-san is feeling right now.”

Kaoru gave her a sad smile, “This is my burden to bear for not being able to protect Mark-kun.”

 

Back in the room, Mark was hugging Cooper. He was feeling scared and nervous and jittery. He had no appetite. He was just repeating Jackson’s voice in his head. Why couldn’t he answer him? Why did he sound so tired? What did Takeshi do to him? Mark hugged Cooper tighter. The husky seemed to know that he was sad and scared. Cooper kept nuzzling and licking Mark’s face, as if trying to dry his tears. Cooper whined.

“It's okay, Coop. Daddy will be fine.”

Cooper snuggled closer. Mark kissed his head, “Thank you Coop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3...


	39. You must pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a description of what happened between Takeshi and Mark. It is implied. Don't proceed if you are uncomfortable

They were all seated at the kitchen table. Wang Ruiji introduced Watanabe to JYP.

“Mr Park Jin Young, this is Watanabe Shinoda. Shinoda-san, this is Mr Park, the head geondal in Seoul.”

“Mannaseo bangapseumnida. JYP-san, I’m sorry that my son has cause trouble in your turf.”

“Mannaseo bangapseumnida. My men found where they are. How do we settle this? He did come into my turf,” said JYP.

“I know that you have your own laws but I humbly ask that you let me handle it within my family and let him be tried by my family laws. On top of that, I will pay you a compensation of 50 million US dollars for impeaching your place.”

“That sounds fair, Shinoda-san. Mr Wang, are you okay with the terms? Jackson is after all your son,” said JYP.

“I trust that Shinoda-san will be fair as Jackson is also his future son-in-law. I trust him,” wall all Wang Ruiji said.

“Then it is settled. Shall we?” said JYP.

The both of them nodded. Before they left the table, one of Watanabe’s men approached him.

“Kumicho.”

“Speak.”

“We are unable to get through to the Shatei gashira.”

Watanabe glared at him, “You call him until it gets through to him.”

The man bowed at him.

 

 

Takeshi was happily waiting for Mark. He was sure that he would come and see him by tonight. He knew Mark very well as he would rather sacrifice himself than to hurt others. He had known this ever since he had taken his little brother on the night he was made Shatei gashira. Takeshi chuckled at the memory. He had been too drunk to remember everything that happened that night but he did remember bits and pieces of it. He remembered telling Mark that if he told their parents what had happened, it would break their hearts, especially Okasan’s and that she might commit suicide or something as she wouldn’t be able to face their Otosan. He remembered the fear on Mark's face. But most of all, he remembered how good it felt to be inside Mark. He remembered how good he tasted. He had the pleasure of tasting him over and over again. Always using their Okasan or Otosan as an excuse. After a while, Mark would stop struggling and just let him do whatever he wanted. It was nice until he decided to fly to Seoul and leave him. That didn’t sit very well with him. Mark had questioned him once and he could never answer him.

“Nii-san, why are you doing this to me? You can have anybody that you want. Guys or girls would fall at your feet but why me?”

Takeshi was left speechless. It was one of those rare days that Mark would actually talk to him after he had taken him.

“Because you taste sweeter than the others,” was all he could say. 

Maybe what they said was true. The forbidden fruit was sweeter.

 

His thoughts were broken when one of men came running in with a panicked look on his face.

“Shatei gashira!”

“What is it?” Takeshi looking bored.

“The Kumicho has been trying to call you.”

“What does he want?” Takeshi asked himself. 

Very seldom had his Otosan called him on his phone especially if he was out of the country. But of course, his Otosan didn't know that. He had one of the families under his command to cover up for him, should his Otosan call.

“Shatei gashira, Kumicho is calling again.”

“Shit. Give the phone to me.”

Takeshi cleared his throat before picking up the call, “Hello, Otosan. How can I help you?”

“Where are you?”

“I am in Hokkaido. There was some business to oversee over there.”

“You better not be lying to me, Takeshi-kun.”

“Of course not, Otosan. You can call the Hanamichi family to confirm this.”

“I did, Takeshi-kun.”

Takeshi felt his blood froze. If his Otosan had spoken to the Hanamichi family, that only meant that he found out about something or the Hanamichi’s had snitched on him.

“I just left there, Otosan. I’ve got to go. The line is getting bad. I’ll see you soon.”

Takeshi threw the phone away screaming, “Fuck! He must know something.”

Takeshi started pacing. He knew he better leave the area. He better fly back to Japan tonight or he’ll be in deep trouble.

“We are leaving.”

“How about Jackson-san, Shatei Gashira?”

“He is the least of our problems now. We are leaving now.”

His men bowed  at him and followed him out.

 

“Well, well, well… Leaving so soon?” said JYP as he walked into the warehouse.

“Who are you?”

“You dare ask as you are in my turf, little boy,” JYP glaring at Takeshi.

“And that person over there is my friend,” added JYP as he signalled his men to take Jackson down. He was very weak and he had bruises everywhere.

“Oops. I must have made a mistake. I was aiming for somebody else. One of my men betrayed me and I must have not recognise him as he has been beaten black and blue,” Takeshi smirking at JYP.

“Tough thing to say for a small boy,” said JYP.

“I’ll show you how small I am,” Takeshi smirking at JYP.

“That’s enough, Takeshi. You have embarrassed me enough,” Watanabe said as he walked in with Wang Ruiji trailing behind him.

“Wang-san, please get Jackson to the hospital now. I will take care of this.”

“Thank you, Shinoda-san.”

“Gaga. Gaga,” as Wang Ruiji slapped Jackson lightly to get a reaction out of him.

Jackson kept calling Mark over and over. He was delirious. He was pale and shivering. He had a high fever. Wang Ruiji was pissed but he trusted that JYP and Watanabe would settle this for him. His priority was to get Jackson to the hospital soon.

 

 

“Otosan, Jackson was not treating Ryuu-kun nice. I just thought I should teach him a lesson for messing with a Shinoda. That’s all, Otosan.”

“Silence, Takeshi. Be careful of the next words that come out of your mouth.”

Takeshi kept quiet. This was not his day. He’d be in deep trouble if his Otosan knew the real reason.

“Otosan…”

“I am now your Kumicho, Shatei Gashira,” Watanabe glaring at his son.

Takeshi felt his blood freeze. JYP was laughing and smiling. This was a sight to behold.

“Shall I leave the both of you alone, Shinoda-san?” 

Watanabe shook his head, “No. You can stay since he made a mess on your turf.”

Takeshi kept quiet.

“You will only speak when I ask you to speak from now on, Takeshi. Do I make myself clear?” Watanabe commanded.

Takeshi kept quiet.

“I said do I make myself clear.”

“Yes, Kumicho,” Takeshi finally replying.

“What were you doing with Jackson?”

“I…”

“Don’t lie to me Takeshi or there will be further consequences.” 

“I wanted to get Ryuu-kun back.”

“Why?” Watanabe staring straight at Takeshi.

“Cause…”

“You know that he IS betrothed to Jackson and he IS your little brother, Takeshi.”

The way his father emphasizing his words made him think that he knew more than he is showing. He decided to keep quiet. Watanabe walked closer and closer to Takeshi, whispering to him, “I suggest you do not say another word or your men will not have an inch of respect for you anymore.”

Takeshi could feel himself trembling with fear. It felt like his Otosan was threatening to destroy him. He knew what his Otosan was capable of as he had seen him bring down a powerful family for trying to cheat the family’s money.

“K-kumic-cho…”

“You will pay JYP-san here 50 million dollars, in cash.”

Takeshi looked at Watanabe.

“You heard me. You will pay JYP-san here 50 million US dollars in cash for causing trouble in his turf.”

Takeshi bowed.

“You will come back to Japan with me and you will be tried by the family laws.”

“K-Kumicho.”

“You have dishonoured the family name. I suggest you follow what I have to say,” Watanabe hissed as he turned around.

Takeshi bowed  as he followed Watanabe out.

 

 

Meanwhile, Wang Ruiji rushed Jackson to a private hospital. JYP had already gotten the specialist to be ready for Jackson when they arrived. Wang Ruiji made sure everything was settled before going back to the house. He didn’t want to call Sophia and tell her the news over the phone. He knew that she would want to go to the hospital but at the moment, nobody was allowed to see Jackson as they were assessing his condition. 

 

Mark, Sophia, Kaoru and Cooper was in the living room waiting for any news about Jackson. Mark couldn’t stand waiting in their room. Everything reminded him of Jackson and it made him miss him more. All of them turned towards the door when they heard it opening. Sophia rushed over to her husband, “Did you find him? How is he?”

“He is okay. He is in the hospital now. We can only visit him tomorrow.”

“Thank God.”

Mark found himself breaking down in his Okasan’s arms again. Wang Ruiji walked over to Mark, stroking his hair, kissing him the back of his head, “He is fine. Don’t worry. You did well, Mark. You stayed strong for Jackson.”

 

It wasn’t long until Watanabe walked in the door. Mark flew into his arms. Watanabe holds him close, “Everything is okay. Everything is fine now.”

Watanabe then turned to Wang Ruiji, “We need to go back to Japan tonight, including Ryuu-kun. I know it is sudden but we need to go back.”

Mark looked at his Otosan, “But Otosan, Jackson…” 

“I know, baby,” Watanabe stroking Mark’s hair.

“We need to bring your nii-san to be tried in front of the family, baby,” Watanabe added.

“Do I need to tell the family what happened?” Mark looking absolutely terrified.

Watanabe shook his head, “No. I need you to be there as a Shinoda. You know that if we have a trial, everybody has to be there right?”

Mark nodded, “But Jackson?”

“We will update you on his progress, Mark,” said Sophia.

“Please, Mama. Let me know when he wakes up. Let him know that I wanted to be there,” said Mark.

“Don’t worry. Just go. I’m sure Jackson will understand.” 

“We will get Mark back as soon as we can. Thank you for your help Wang-san.” 

“No problem, Shinoda-san.” 

Watanabe, Kaoru and Mark bowed  at Wang Ruiji and Sophia before leaving the house.

“Where is he, anata?” Kaoru looked at her husband.

“Waiting for us on the other plane. I don’t want him to be in such close proximity with our little dragon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there.....


	40. The road that leads me to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a part where I describe a ritual. Not very in detail but skip if you are squeamish about it. It involves knives and blood.

Jackson was sitting up in the hospital bed, looking out of the window. His fever had finally gone down. They were treating his bruises and he'd been severely dehydrated. He had kept asking for Mark in his delirious stage. That was what his parents had told him but Mark couldn’t be there for him. He was told that Mark had to go back to Japan the night they rescued him but it had been a week since the incident happened.

“Gaga, how are you feeling?” Sophia asked as she walked into the room.

“Mummy,” Jackson smiled as he opened his arms wide, wanting a hug from her.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head, “My big baby.”

“I’m your only baby, Mummy,” Jackson grinned.

“Cheeky boy. So what did the doctor say?” as she sat on the bed.

“He said that I am still a bit dehydrated and they would like to observe me for another day. Other than that, I’m okay. The bruises will go away. No internal injuries, thank goodness.”

She kissed his forehead again, “I’m just glad that you are okay.”

“When is Mark coming back, Mummy?”

Sophia shrugged.

“Did Mark call or text you since that night?”

“Just once. He told me that he’ll see me soon and that he can’t really talk yet. I wonder if he is okay?”

“He’ll be. He is one strong boy, Gaga.”

“Yeah. He’s MY strong boy. I miss my strong boy.”

“Why don’t we go outside for a walk. I know somebody who really wants to see you.”

Jackson’s face lit up.

 

Wang Ruiji was with Cooper. They knew how much Cooper was missing his fathers as he couldn’t see either one of them for the last few days and it was making him sad. Wang Ruiji was sitting down at one of the hospital benches, holding his leash when all of a sudden, Cooper went ballistic. He kept pulling his leash and howling.

“What’s the matter with you, boy?” Wang Ruiji stroking his fur.

Cooper kept pulling and pulling until he was free from Wang Ruiji’s grasp.

“Cooper!” as Wang Ruiji tried to keep up with him.

Jackson wasn’t expecting it when he found a furry red and white dog jumping and licking him.

“Cooper! Here boy. You miss daddy don’t you?” as he knelt down to pet and hug the husky.

Cooper whined and kept licking him, wanting to get as close as he could to Jackson until Jackson was lying down on the floor.

“I miss you too, Coop,” hugging the husky close.

Cooper whined as if to complain to Jackson on how lonely he was.

“I bet you are lonely without daddy. Sorry. I promise that your other daddy will be home soon.”

Cooper seemed to be satisfied and just lay on top of Jackson. Sophia and Wang Ruiji cannot help but laugh at the two of them. 

 

 

It had been a few days since Mark had gone back to Japan with his parents and Takeshi. His Otosan had a lot to do before the trial. They needed to summon all the families. Takeshi was placed under house arrest in his room. He was not allowed to leave his room. He could see his Okasan putting on a brave face. He knew she must be hurting as regardless what has happened, Takeshi was still her first born. 

“Okasan?” Mark calling out to her as he knocked on her door.

“Come in, anata,” Kaoru gesturing him to come in.

Mark crawled into her room and placed his head on her knee, just like how he had when he was just a child. It was comforting. Kaoru smiled and started stroking his hair.

“Okasan.”

“Hmmm…”

“Do you think Otosan can not punish nii-san…”

“Why?”

Kaoru could feel the tears in her eyes. Regardless what he went through, Mark could still think about Takeshi.

“Cause… He is nii-san and and…” said Mark as he turned to look at Kaoru.

“Anata,” said Kaoru as she placed her palm on his cheek.

“If your Otosan don’t do this, what will the other families say? What will the men say?”

Mark kept quiet.

“It’s the hardest thing your Otosan has to do BUT he has to show the families that no one is above the law, including his son, the Shatei Gashira. If not, they will not respect him as the Kumicho.”

Mark nodded, “Okasan?”

“Yes?”

“Aishiteru.”

Mark wanted to say so many more things to his Okasan but that one word summed up what he had been feeling all his life. 

“Remember, you are also my son and will always be my son,” as she kissed his forehead.

 

Twas the night before the trial. Mark had not seen his Otosan since they had landed in Japan. It wasn’t weird to not see his Otosan that much when he was growing up but recently, he had been used to being able to see his Otosan or talk to him whenever he wanted to, especially ever since he had moved to Seoul. He decided to take a night stroll in the gardens. It was and still was his favourite spot in the whole place. The cool marble table and stool. Mark was giddy just thinking about it. It had always been his place of refuge. But tonight, somebody else beat him to it. His Otosan was sitting there, smoking a cigar and drinking. Mark snuck up on his Otosan, covering his eyes. Watanabe chuckled.

“Yes, my little dragon.”

“Otosan, smoking is not good for you,” said Mark as he took away Watanabe’s cigar and put it out.

Watanabe winked at Mark and took a sip of his sake. Mark took a seat next to him, both of them just enjoying the cool breeze and the night sky.

“Gomen, Otosan.”

“You don’t have to apologise. Your nii-san did wrong so he must be punish.”

“But if I hadn’t said anything…”

“You would still be suffering and I would still remain oblivious to your suffering. It is I that should apologise to you, my little dragon.”

Mark shook his head fiercely, “No, Otosan. You gave me this life and let me live the way I want to, never telling me no. Thank you, Otosan.”

Watanabe gestured Mark to go into his arms and he hugged him tight, kissing him on the forehead, “You are my child and I will protect you forever.”

Mark buried his face in his Otosan’s chest. 

 

 

The next day, all the families gathered in the hall of the Shinoda’s place. All of them were wearing black kimonos. All the families had taken their seats. Watanabe took his seat at the end of the hall, with Kaoru and Mark sitting at the side. Takeshi was brought to face Watanabe in front of the families. Watanabe could feel his heart aching but he had to make things right for Mark and also the family.

“Shatei Gashira, do you know why you are here today?”

Takeshi bowed, hands and knees on the floor, face facing the floor, “Yes, Kumicho.”

“Do you understand the depth of your wrongdoing?”

Takeshi took a deep breath. He wanted to rebel. He wanted to scream but this family was his whole life. He lived his life for this family, and the ways of this family.

“Yes, Kumicho.”

“How are you going to show your sincerity?”

Takeshi took a deep breath and took out a knife. Kaoru gripped her robe tighter. She was not to show any reaction. Mark was holding on to her, hoping that he could give her strength. This was the hardest thing that Watanabe had to witness but it had to be done. Watanabe gave Takeshi the signal. Takeshi performed yubitsume, a ritual of amputing one’s little finger to show remorse and apology for their faults. Kaoru and Mark looked away. Takeshi didn’t shout or say anything. He wrapped his hand with a cloth before handing over his pinky to his Otosan. Watanabe leaned in and cupped his face, whispering, “My brave boy. You have restored my honour but remember this, Ryuu is as much as my son as you are. You are forbidden to touch him again. If you do, I will not hesitate the next time.”

Takeshi bowed  and returned to his place.

“Our Shatei Gashira has shown remorse over his actions. He is still young but he is learning. Let this be a lesson to everybody. Nobody is above the law, including my own son.”

Everybody bowed as Watanabe left the hall. Kaoru instructed the men to get Takeshi to the family doctor who was waiting outside as soon as possible. She then left the hall with Mark.

 

Mark spent the next few days with his parents. Takeshi was sent to Hokkaido to recuperate. It was nice just talking and having meals with his parents. It was seldom he could do this. It didn’t feel the same. This time, walking around the family compound didn’t feel the same. It used to feel so suffocating, afraid that Takeshi would be hiding somewhere waiting for him. But today, he felt free for once. The sakuras were in bloom. How he wished Jackson was here to enjoy it with him. Mark was startled when Cooper jumped on him, licking him and whining.

“Cooper? Is that you, Cooper?”

Cooper howled.

“How did you get here? Where’s daddy?” as Mark started to look around. It was impossible for Cooper to be here without Jackson. 

Mark walked a bit more, heart beating fast, looking for the boy he had been missing. He was caught surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, spinning him around. He turned around only to see Jackson smiling widely at him. Mark cupped his face, pinching his cheeks.

“Ouch! Baby!”

“Is it really you, Jacks?”

Jackson grinned and pulled Mark closer by his nape, kissing him on the lips. He could feel Mark slowly melding his lips with him, his hands wrapped around him. 

“I’m sorry, Jackson. I’m so sorry.”

Jackson cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, shaking his head, “There is nothing to be sorry about. It is part of my world now.”

“But if you never met me…”

“Then I would have never met the love of my life.”

Mark started tearing up.

 

“I know that you, Mark, never chose to walk down this road and I didn’t have a choice to walk down this road.”

“Do you regret it, Jacks?”

Jackson shook his head. 

“I don’t regret it one bit. It’s because of this road that it led me to you.”

Jackson leaned his forehead against Mark, kissing Mark’s lips chastely. The both of them looked down at Cooper who was looking at them. The both of them laugh. 

“I miss you so much when you weren’t around, baby. You weren’t there when I was in the hospital too,” Jackson pouting as the both of them started walking hand in hand through the trees with Cooper running in front of them.

Mark pinched his cheek, “Me too. I miss you too and I’m sorry for not being there, Jacks.”

“Well, that mean I can decide on the theme of our wedding then.”

“Hey!” 

Jackson laughed at his fiance’s pouting face. He pulled him close and kissed Mark’s temple.

“Of course I won’t be making such a big decision without my wife’s permission.”

Mark blushed and just put his head on Jackson’s shoulder. 

 

 

It was a perfect day. The sakura’s were blooming. Cooper and Jackson was with him in the place where he called home. But he knew that home was wherever Jackson was.

“Hey Jacks?”

Jackson turned to look at Mark, “Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

The smile that was on Jackson’s face was blinding. Jackson leaned in to kiss Mark on the lips again.

“I love you too.”

 

 

Whatever road that they had taken, whether they wanted to or not, eventually it was that same road that led them to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaaaaa... Hope you enjoyed this story. This was supposed to give me time to update my other stories while I just post this but with the moving and everything, I've been on a writer's block (kind of sort of). I promise I'll give you the endings for ILY and SF next year. But for now, this is most probably my last story of the year.
> 
> Thanks for reading and giving me comments. I love reading each and everyone of it and also replying to it. Till, I update my other stories, have a Blessed Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my distraction when I couldn't write my other stories.
> 
> Thank you to TJBaby for being my Beta... All the best! You'll need it as I know there is a lot to be done...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
